A Woman's Heart Break
by Aslytheringirl
Summary: She wasn't just some weak girl that needed protection. She has survived and she wasn't going to die so easily. She was on Squad Levi after all. It was her job to protect them. Not the other way around. But she couldn't help, but feel this swell of love when Levi always came to her rescue. She always returned the favor though. But she still felt guilty. She could save herself.
1. Chapter 1

I needed to survive. I _had _to! I placed my back firmly up against the cold alley way wall. This was only my second mission and here I was hiding in an alley way, scared to death. I knew any second the troops were going to withdraw which means I would be dead soon. I felt the blood dripping from my forehead and I sighed. I barely missed the hands of a 9m class when I was jumping from roof to roof trying to stay alive. I finally lost my footing and fell into this very alley way. I was able to hide till it found someone else. My back was already soaked with my own blood from when I was thrown into a window by a Titan. That happened within the first forty minutes of this damn mission. This was supposed to be easy, and yet all I heard around me are screams from fallen soldiers. I honestly don't know why I was still alive or how I have been able to stay alive

_You're a coward! Phillip wouldn't be stuck in an alley way shaking._

I stared at my shaky hands; one was on my sword while the other was ready to activate my maneuvering device at any given second. I knew I had to get moving and soon, if I didn't they would leave me behind. I could hear the thundering sounds of a Titan fast approaching. I took a deep breath and was about to shoot my maneuvering device across the street at a nearby building when I saw a green blur smack into the ground. I narrowed my eyes and nearly gasped out loud. 

That was Oluo Bozado. One of Captain Levi's men.

Why the hell was he still out here? He was way more experience than I was and yet here he was. Oluo whined and grabbed his leg in terrible pain. That's when I realized he must have broken his leg. They were so close to the wall, I could save both of us. Without thinking twice, I sprinted towards him. I knelt down in front of him and almost vomited when I saw his white bone sticking out of his leg. I glanced around to see if I could find anyway to carry him. I was only 5'3"; I was shorter than Captain Levi. How was I supposed to carry this man?!

"Get the hell out of here! Leave me!" Without thinking again, I grabbed his arm and placed it around my shoulder. I quickly pulled him up and began running. "How the fuck did such a gifted soldier break his leg and got stranded out here!?" I hissed, I was almost in a panic. I could just hear my brother telling me to drop the old man and save myself. But I couldn't leave him. We were teammates! I wasn't going to leave him. And besides the look on Captain Levi's face when he is told I saved one of his best men will be priceless.

"The fucking gas ran out on me. A Titan smashed me to the ground before I could find a hiding place." He hissed in pain. I saw that he had wrapped part of his jacket to his leg to stop the bleeding and protect the bone.

"6m class on our asses, kid"

I glanced behind me to see that he was right. We were so closed to the wall; I needed to find him some gas. It would make this so much easier. I quickly duck into a narrow alleyway thinking of a plan. I placed him on the ground and propped him up against the wall. I leaned up against the wall trying to catch my breath and sprung into quick action when I saw parts of the roof flying towards Oluo. A brick hit my back and I winced in pain. I could already feeling blood drip down my back, I cursed I thought I had finally stopped the bleeding. I quickly grabbed the old man quickly away from the Titan's finger tips. I dragged him further into the alley way and took a deep breath. I could leave him here and find gas or I could get to the wall and tell them he was injured. I looked down at him as he was panting in pain, he looked so pale. He was going to bleed to death soon. I gritted my teeth, I was going to have to carry him the whole way.

"Thanks, kid.. If we survive this I owe you big."

"Shut up, we are surviving. Just let me think." I glanced around the small alleyway. There was blood on the walls and I could smell a very familiar smell.

It was rotting flesh. I found the scent and froze at the spot. I knew this solider, he graduated with me. His name was Erik Ivern. His once handsome face was destroyed. Half of his face was missing and his lower limbs missing. His maneuvering device was still there. I covered my mouth and nose, kneeling beside his body. I quickly checked his gas and saw he has enough to get the man to the wall.

"Put this in quickly!" Oluo didn't question me and fixed the gas. He pulled himself up and stared down at me. Even with his broken leg, he was still towering over me. He tore his eyes away from me and stared at the creepy smile of the Titan peering down at them. I knew I was going to have to distract it.

"Any brilliant ideas?" He whispered. I nodded tightly and glanced over at him. "Make it to the wall, old man" I glanced up at him and his eyes widen. He placed his hand on my shoulder and tightly squeezed it.

"You make it too, kiddo. Your brother would never forgive me if you died." I winced as he mentioned my other brother and quickly looked away. I was being reckless right now and I could almost hear him cussing me out of it.

The 6m class reached for us again and this time I sprinted up its arm. I shouted for the old man to leave and he shot off into the sky. I pulled out my sword and tore through the beast neck. I shot my cable out and began following him towards the wall. We were so close.

"Watch out!" My eyes widen as I watched as a 9m class fist racing towards me. It hit me dead on and I felt my left shoulder give out. My body went limp and I was sure I was about to die. "NO!"

I gritted my teeth and shot my cable directly at the wall. I smiled when I saw that Oluo made it onto the wall. I was so close. I could taste it. I glanced behind me to see a 10m class sprinting towards me.

"Shit" I hissed. I saw its hand shoot out towards me and I felt my cable loosen on the wall. I was about to be eaten, I saw the fingers reach towards my leg and in a blink of an eye; I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist pulling me away just in time.

I watched in slow motion as the 10m class closed in behind us. I had to think fast or me and my rescuer were as good as dead. I pulled out my sword and wait till it got even closer. I had to be careful; if I screwed this up I would cut the cable. The Titan finally got in the perfect line and I flung my sword as hard as I could. I watch it lodge in the Titan's throat and watched it stopped.

I sighed and heard my rescuer curse. That's when I realized we were about to have a rough landing on the wall. I realized he would take most of the impact so I thought fast, I rotated us quickly.

We slammed onto the top of the wall with a thud. I couldn't help but let out a scream as my back hit the ground, I rolled a good three times before I finally stopped. I was on my back and staring up at the sky. My breathing was labored and I couldn't help but cry. I was alive. I didn't break my promise with my brother.

"Shit!" I heard my rescuer crawl quickly over to me and that's when I realized who rescued me.

Captain Levi. If I was able to widen my eyes and say something smart to him, I would have. All I could muster was rather pathetic in my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered as the world around me darkens.

That bastard was still missing. Commander Erwin wouldn't even allow anyone else to go look for his solider! Not even him! Levi felt rage towards his blonde headed Commander and friend. Oluo was one of the best. He had a fucking family. How the hell did he get left behind? Why did he let himself get left behind? Levi would never let anyone see but he was nervous for the old man. Erwin was about to withdraw the troops and Levi was gritting his teeth hoping the man would appear suddenly.

"Commander! Two soldiers are fast approaching!" Levi looked up from the ground and saw two green blurs racing towards the wall. "One is Oluo!" Levi almost let out a sigh till he realized the female behind was about to get hit by a Titan. He watched as the Titan's fist rammed into the small body of the girl. He heard Oluo yell out to her. He watched as the girl flew limply with blood flying out of her. She was dead. Not even a grown man would have survived that. He began to look away when he heard Petra cheer. He glanced up again to see the girl was still alive and racing even quicker towards the wall.

Oluo landed roughly on the wall and yelled out as Petra went to check his leg. Levi kept his eyes on the girl. Almost cheering her on, she was fighting so hard. She was pouring her heart and soul into her movements. Levi realized this was a girl who wasn't going to die so easily.

"Captain! It's Phillip's kid sister!" Levi's eyes widen when he heard Oluo's words. He almost growled, this girl really couldn't die. He watched as another Titan raced towards her. Levi gritted his teeth and flew off the wall. He wasn't going to be the coward that let her die. He reached her just in time as the ugly beast reached out for her. They were so close; he gritted his teeth once again and used the remaining of his gas to propel them forward.

He cursed under his breath as he realized a Titan was closed to catching them. Right when Levi was about to toss her to the wall and kill the beast himself, he watched as she pulled out her sword and lodged it into the neck of the Titan. It didn't kill it but it stumbled backwards.

He released his cable and closed his eyes knowing he was going to take the full impact of the fall. But the pixie woman quickly rotated them taking the brute of the fall herself. Levi felt his arm break and heard the scream of the girl he just saved. She rolled three times, causing her dark brown hair to fall out of her ponytail.

He quickly began crawling towards her hoping that she was still alive. He reached her and that's when Levi saw the hazel eyes of Helena Arret staring back at him. She was crying and stared into his grey eyes. He felt an odd feeling in his chest when he heard her whisper, "Thank you."

He reached up to her neck and quickly found her weak pulse. He finally was able to look her over. Her white pants were ripped and covered in blood; her hair was matted together by her own blood. That's when Levi realized how much blood she was laying in.

"How are you still alive?" He whispered. Medics quickly pushed him out of the way and he stood shakily holding his arm. It was hanging limply by his side and he knew he had broken it in the fall. "Who is she?"

Levi glanced up at Erwin, who was studying Helena closely as she was carried away. "Helena Arret. Her brother was in my squad. He died during our last mission. The idiot was so devoted to her. Never shut the hell up about his kid sister."

Erwin let a light smile grace his face. He stared down at Levi; he still had not taken his eyes off of her. "Ah, so this is the woman you have been trying to get on your squad." Erwin had never seen Levi so emotional. It wasn't like him to just sprint off after a solider the second he heard her name.

"She is highly skilled. I'm surprised she still in the lower ranks. Hell, her brother must have just been bragging about her." Levi said bluntly.

"She should be dead. She's stubborn. She'll be perfect on your squad. I'll promote her to you. Give her two weeks, see how she is. If she is awful, we will demote her. I'll let you tell her the news." Erwin began to walk away before he paused staring intensely at Levi.

"Have your arm checked as well?"

"Yes, sir" Levi hissed, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi had a broken elbow, he had his arm in a sling and felt this rage towards Arret. He wouldn't be in a sling if he hadn't had to go rescue her ass. He looked over at her, her hair was down and fanned out on her pillow. She was still slightly wheezing but they said with the amount of ribs she broke, they were surprised her lungs weren't damaged. She had been asleep for three hours, he had been be her side for two. He was growing bored of waiting honestly, he growled and stood up. He glanced at the door then at the 23 year old woman. He was about to step towards the door when an memory popped up in his mind.

A memory he wish was gone from his mind completely.

_Levi woke early like he always did. He never slept more than four hours. He just couldn't relax that long. It was around 3 in the morning and decided he need some tea in his system before he had to deal with these morons for the day. He made his way downstairs and to the mess hall. Upon entering, he saw a thin shadow hunch over the table muttering to himself. Levi stepped closer and saw it was Phillip Arret. _

_"Why are you up still?" Phillip flinched and looked up. His eyes looked tired, his hazel eyes seemed dead from exhaustion. He sighed and ran a hand through his already shaggy brown hair. "Writing to my sister, sir." Levi grumbled before entering the kitchen to make himself some tea. _

_He sat across from the man with his mug in hand. "How many times do you write her?" _

_"I like to send her a letter once or twice a week. She's the only family I have left. She is such a character. Never listens and she's always getting herself into trouble." He froze and stared into the candle in front of him. "She looks so much like my mother." He almost whispered. _

_Levi raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea. He didn't know the background of Arret and frankly didn't care but tonight something seemed off about him. He was always smiling and joking around. Levi swore he and Petra had a relationship blooming, but tonight that man he used to know was not in front of him. _

_"She has been down lately. She is so skilled and yet she is still in the lower ranks, she thinks she's doing something wrong... I-I told her she wasn't! But..." He paused and glanced down at the letter in front of him. "She thinks mom would be disappointed in her. Mom was killed when the Titans broke through the wall. Helena watched one rip my mom in half. When my friend found Helena, she was covered in my mother's blood. Her chest had been cut from broken glass and her legs were broken, but she crawled after my mother trying to save her. For some reason, the Titan left her alone. Ever since then, me and my friends called her, our little survivor. She hates it!" He chuckled and rubbed his hand over his face. _

_His eyes perked up just talking about his sister, but there was still hurt in them. "This bastard keeps fucking with her. My sister is beautiful, but damn! If I ever see him I'll rip his tongue out with my bare hands." _

_"What's his name?" Levi hissed. There's one thing he hated and that was when men didn't know their places when it came to women. "I just know his last name is Pallen." _

_"I'll take care of it." Levi said quickly. He stood and placed his mug in the sink. He turned around to see the wide eyes of Phillip. He grinned and he slowly stood up. Levi raised an eyebrow hoping he wouldn't try to hug him but Phillip stopped grinning and turned seriously._

_"If something ever happens to me, protect her with everything you have." _

_Levi's eyes widen for a second and looked back at Phillip. "No promises" Levi hissed. _

Levi gritted his teeth and stared down at the small woman. He never understood how everyone seemed to love Phillip. Hell, Petra has been deep depression since his death. And he was wondering how his death was affecting his own sister.

"I see you are still here" Levi turned to see the doctor that had taken care of him, stepping into the room. Levi turned his attention away from the man and looked back at Helena.

"She will be asleep a little while longer. I can alert you when she wakes." Levi waved him off and finally the old man disappeared. He leaned down close to Helena's ear and smirked, "He's gone"

Her eyes shot open and she glanced over at him. "How did you know?" She asked weakly.

Levi ignored her question, "You are now in the Special Operations Squad." Her eyes went wide and she looked away from him. He raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting this reaction. He thought she would be excited that she joined a higher rank. He suddenly got anger and glared at her.

"And if I refuse?" Her tone was harsh and that's when Levi realized how truly difficult she was going to be. "Are you saying you are going against Commander's wishes?"

Her face turned red and he watched as she gripped onto the bed sheet tightly, her knuckles turning white. He sighed heavily and waited for her answer. "No, heichou." She hissed.

He couldn't help but let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Petra will come help you get dressed." He pushed open the door roughly and saw Petra give him a tight nod before walking into the room quickly.

"Damnit!" I hissed as I pulled on my white button up shirt. All of me was on fire and on top of that I had was on the squad that shorty angry pants ran. Today was becoming more and more interesting and frustrating. "Alright! We are all done." Petra gave me a big smile and helped me place on my last boot.

"I am so excited to have another girl to talk to." I really wanted to be nicer to her but just looking at her reminded me of Phillip. He told me all about how much he loved her and I still remember seeing her breakdown as Phillip laid there dying. How was she already over his death? I haven't been able to smile since that day and here she was grinning. Petra sighed and held her hand out to me. "I know you look at me and see him. We need to stick together and grieve him as one. I need you and you need me." She gave me a weak smile and I grabbed her hand.

"Plus I need you to help me handle McAngry Pants." I said as we walked out of the room. Well, I limped my way out with holding onto Petra for support. She laughed and squeezed my hand lightly. "You are going to give him a run for his money. I can already tell. Hell, he might already be in love with you because you are a difficult one. Heichou loves strong women." I made a cough and stared up at the orange headed woman beside her. Did she just say what I think she said?

Levi Ackerman love me?!

Ha, that was really laughable. He let my brother die. I wouldn't be on his squad if I wasn't forced to do so. "Do you think you can ride? HQ isn't far for here. Only a fifteen mixture ride. I asked Gunther to get your horse."

I flinched as the sunlight hit my eyes. I let my eyes get use to the sun and realized the sun was setting. I grinned when I saw my chestnut mare. "Lady!" Lady let out a snort and I ran my hand down her face.

"She was a tough one. I couldn't even get her to come with me at first." Gunther said grunting. He placed her reins over her head and pulled her around for me to get on. I reached up for the saddle and cried out grabbing my left side. Gunther rushed to my side and looked me over, he glanced over at Petra. "I guess you need to put her on her horse."

"She can't ride, Petra!" Gunther yelled. They began arguing back and forth. I gritted my teeth and pulled myself up quickly. I winced in pain and smacked Gunther in the shoulder. He and Petra turned their attention towards me, their jaws dropped and stared at one another. "Well, let's get going"

Petra nodded and jumped on her horse, Gunther following her lead. He took off and I nudged Lady forward. The minute she began to go into a full gallop, I felt a surge of pain shooting through me. It's only a fifteen minute ride. I could handle this. I just had to hold on and try not to think about it. I focus all my attention on Gunther who was in front of me. I kept counting the amount of times his horse flicked his tail. So far I counted 28 times. I tore my vision away from Gunther and saw a giant building in the distance.

"It's a palace." I whispered. We raced through the brick gate that was opened for us and noticed as Gunther slow his horse down as Levi and Eld Jinn walk out of the front door. Levi looked furious and I took a deep breath. The pain was getting worse and worse, I was so sure I was sweating.

"You let her ride in her condition, you jackass!" Levi hissed staring at Gunther. Eld was staring at me and the longer I looked at him the blurrier my vision was becoming. "Heichou, I told Gunther she could handle it!"

Eld jumped off the patio and quickly strolled over to me. I watched him make his way towards me and I felt myself slowly falling off of Lady. Eld calmly caught me and I rested my head on his chest. I didn't have the energy to protest or to even hold my head up.

"Yeah, she looks so well." Eld said dryly. Levi rolled his eyes and glared at Petra. "You tend to the horses. Eld and I will deal with the girl."

"But Heichou..." Levi shot Petra a look and she quickly grabbed Lady's reins. Levi and Eld carried me inside. They brought me into a mess hall looking room and Oluo looked up. "Is she alright?"

Levi ignored him and took me from Eld walking into the kitchen area. He placed me on the kitchen counter and stared at me emotionless. I groaned and tried holding my head up, failing miserably. "Hold her" Levi snapped at Eld. He supported my upper body and I felt Levi pulling off my jacket then untucking my shirt. My eyes widen when I realized he was going to take my shirt off. I flinched back and Levi paused.

He sighed heavily, "I need to check your ribs. It's not like I haven't seen a pair of boobs before. I have seen plenty probably a lot better than yours."

I would have slapped him across the face if I could but I knew he was right. He needed to check me over. Besides my legs were rather close to his. I could always kick him shitless. I felt my buttons loosen and my shirt pulled back. Eld hissed and I looked down to see my entire left side completely bruised.

I let out a yell when I felt Levi's finger tips press into my side. "Everything looks good." Levi pushed Eld out of the way and gather me in his arms. "Help Oluo upstairs." I really wanted Eld to take me upstairs. I didn't want to deal with Levi's smart ass remarks. Levi carried me upstairs and opened the second door on the right of the hall.

The room was a decent size, a queen size bed and a dresser. Near the window was a full length mirror and a small closet. Levi set me down on my bed and handed me my bag full of my clothes. "Get some sleep" he muttered.

I muttered a thank you and began looking through my bag for my night dress when I noticed that Levi paused at the door.

"By the way, Arret. Nice tits." I picked up my bag and threw it at him. He easily dodged it and slammed my door shut. I glared at the door, I was pissed that he just made so angry that I threw my bag causing pain to shoot up my left side. Also I was angry that I had a blush creeping across my cheeks.

Fuck him.

_**Please review and let me know how I am doing. Reviews help me with writing :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Helena!" I turned around to see Petra drop down from the trees. Her face was tear stained and my heart dropped to the floor. I was on Commander Erwin's squad today to help because one of his soldiers was hurt from the last mission. This mission outside the wall was horrible. So many lives were lost already and now we were hiding in a forest of giant trees. "It's Phillip!" _

_I didn't stop when I heard Commander Erwin call out to me. I just flew after Petra. My heart was beating more than when the first Titan raced towards us. I jumped from tree to tree almost forgetting to use my maneuvering device. She dropped from the trees and onto a pathway. I saw green cloaks surrounding around in a circle. I pushed through them and dropped to my knees at the sight before me. Phillip was lying on the ground gasping for air. _

_His right arm was gone completely from the shoulder. His left arm was missing from the elbow down. Both of his legs were terribly broken and his chest was soaked with his blood. Levi was putting pressure on his chest while Eld was working on his arms, I knew just by looking at him, he was going to die and he was close to death. That's why Petra found me, so I could say goodbye. I crawled over to his head and placed his head in my lap. I was sobbing but trying so hard to keep it together. _

_"Helena, they found you." He whispered. I nodded and began running my fingers through his hair. "They did, Philly. I'm here. O-okay, just relax. I-I-I" he shushed me and looked up at me with a smile on his face. _

_"I love you kiddo. Listen," he grunted in pain and took a deep breath. "Don't give up. You gotta keep fighting for us. For Mom. For me. Don't die. I am begging you Helena. You can't die. You are going to change the world, little sister. And I will always be there with you. P-please! You have to survive." I watched as two tears leaked from his eyes. _

_"I promise, Philly" I whispered. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He grunted and when I opened my eyes up again, his lifeless eyes were staring back at me. I let out a scream and kept stroking his hair like he was going to wake up again. This was a joke, he couldn't be gone. _

_I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away from my brother. They held onto me tightly, my sobs and tears were masked by a chest. _

_"Be strong! You have to. That's what he would want." I noticed the voice right away. _

_It was Captain Levi's. _

My eyes shot open when I felt someone shaking me. I blinked a couple of times and saw orange hair. I grunted and rubbed my eyes sitting up on my elbows. That's when I noticed Gunther standing by the door with a candle and a concern look on his face. "You were having a nightmare. Gunther thought you were sick so he came and got me." I blushed and sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you, Gunther."

"No, no need to apologize." He gave a tight nod before leaving my room. "Was it about Phillip?" Her question was so blunt that I couldn't help but stare at her till I could rather my thoughts.

"All of my dreams are." I whispered giving her a weak smile. She sighed and looked over at my dresser where she had placed her candle. She patted my knee lightly before standing up. "He really loved you." I spoke quickly hoping she didn't have a break down in front of me. I always avoided her since his death. I just couldn't handle those sad eyes of hers. After we got back behind the wall, she tried to speak to me on when I was going to buried him. I gave her a short answer and quickly left.

I always felt bad about treating her that way. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to him. She turned slowly and gave me a bright smile. "I know he did." She quickly left the room and I waited to hear her bedroom door close before I pulled myself up. I needed tea. I grunted and limped my way over to my dresser; I pulled out the top drawer and picked up a box. I was so picky about my tea so last time I was in the market; I brought a life time supply of earl grey tea.

I limped all the way downstairs and gritted my teeth as I reached up for a kettle. I began cooking it and sat down at the table. I let out a shaky breath and leaned my head back. I didn't realize how much strength it took to come down the stairs when you had broken ribs. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I glanced up to see Levi; he was in a sling and looked like he was in pain. How the hell did he carry me upstairs when he was in a sling? "Couldn't sleep." I slowly got up and got my tea. I grabbed a mug for me and one for him. I sat back down and began pouring my tea.

"What kind?"

"Earl Grey. You are welcome to have some" he nodded and sat down across from me. I poured him some and watched him as he picked up the mug by the rim instead of the handle. I raised an eyebrow but kept my mouth shut. Everyone has their own little quirks. Both of us stayed silent for a while before I decided to break the tension.

"What happened to your arm? It didn't happen when you carry me upstairs did it?" He snorted and looked up at me. "You are a twig. With amazing tits. Of course I didn't... Ow!" He hissed as I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. He glared at me and I smirked. That felt really good. He leaned down and rubbed his shin before taking another sip of his tea.

"You have night terrors about your brother still?" I stared at him and shook my head. "It's not him all the time. Sometimes it's about my mother." I struggled and pour myself some more tea. I didn't know why or what made him so interested in my family. "The only reason I ask because your screaming woke all of us up."

I rolled my eyes; I knew he wasn't interested in my personal life. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at him as he drank his tea. "Let me guess, one day you were drinking tea when the handle broke causing the piping hot tea to fall onto your lap. So not only did it burn off your pubic hair it also burnt your dick so much that you couldn't stick it inside a woman for two weeks. You went through withdraws because you had all these beautiful women wanting to fuck you but poor little Levi, couldn't get it up? That must have really sucked." I stood up and he glared at me.

"It would be even sadder if you actually had women interested in you." I hissed, and placed my mug in the kitchen sink when Levi cornered me. I backed up into a wall and he placed his arm right beside my head. I stared up at him, I didn't know if he was going to kiss me or punch me. I was preparing myself for the punch honestly. "Arret, try and remember I outrank you." I raised an eyebrow.

Did he really think I gave a flying fuck that he was a Captain? I gave a smirk and leaned closer to him, "Do you really think I care? I didn't even want to be on your damn squad." I hissed, in one swift movement he slammed me back hard into the wall and placed his hand lightly around my neck.

In my head, I was panicking. This man could beat the shit out of me and not get into trouble, what the hell was I thinking? But I made sure my smirk never left my face. I wasn't going to let him win. Levi Ackerman didn't scare me. Okay, that was a lie but he didn't need to know that. My brother told me in great detail about what Levi has done.

"I will break you! And before you know it you will be acting like a solider." His voice was dull and emotionless. Which made it even scarier. He slowly let go of my neck and patted me lightly on the cheek. "Get some rest"

He quickly left the kitchen and I couldn't help but choke out a sob.

0000

"Wake up, kiddo." I grunted and rolled over to see Oluo standing in my doorway. I looked him over to see him leaned up against his crouches, he yawned and called out to me again. I muttered and rubbed my eyes. I picked up my watch by my bed and my eyes widen, "I'm on leave and you're waking me up at 5:15am!"

"This is heichou doing not mine, kiddo." Oluo opened my door further and limped into my room. "He wants you to train. Petra tried to talk him out of it but he seems rather ticked off at you." I sighed and stood up. I winced and plopped back on my bed, I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. But I was going to grit my teeth and do it. He wasn't going to win. I wasn't going to let him.

"I got it, Oluo." I whispered, I stood up and he turned around leaving. I closed my door and pulled out my uniform. I glanced at my jacket and my green cloak. I finally decided on my jacket. I pulled off my night clothes and walked over to my mirror. I winced to see the giant bruise on my side from breaking my ribs. I saw bruises on my arms along with cuts. I looked like I have been through hell. My eyes were dead looking and I had dark circles under my eyes.

I pulled my hair into a bun and quickly got dressed. I pulled on my boots and strapped on my belts just in case I had to wear my maneuvering device. I took a deep breath and stood up. Every single muscle was screaming in protest but I just kept walking. I bit my lip as I stepped down the stairs and froze when I saw Gunther at the bottom of the steps. He saw me and raised a finger to his lips. I stood beside him and could hear a conversation going on.

"You can't do this to her!" Petra's voice was firm and I could just see the glare that she was producing. "She'll be fine."

"You are going to kill her! She was put on leave for a week for a reason. Just because you are pissed off at her doesn't mean you need to kill her, Levi!" The more she spoke the angrier she was becoming. I took a deep breath and walked into the hallway.

"About damn time." Levi walked towards me and glanced at Gunther, who was still perched on the stairs. "What are we doing?" I asked gritting my teeth. He smirked and looked me up and down. "Follow me."

Petra went to open her mouth and I gave her a firm look. She wasn't going to fight by battles for me. Whatever Levi Ackerman had for me today I was going to do it with a smile on my face. Besides, I know when I do something wrong and last night was one of my mistakes. I should have never opened my mouth and spoke so harshly. But you better believe I wasn't going to apologize. He deserved it but I shouldn't have stooped to his level.

I snapped out of my daze when Levi tossed me a 3DMG into my hands. I sighed and checked it over. I checked the gas tank and finally began to attach it to my belts that I already had on. "You are rather quick on feet. I want you to catch me."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "What's the catch?"

"You catch me, you stay on my squad and I'll leave you the hell alone. If you don't, you're off my squad" I crossed my arms was he serious? He knew how badly I wanted to quit his squad. What was he playing at? "Actually I'll make sure you get transferred to the MP. Your brother happened to let it slip to me there is a certain someone there that would make you more miserable than I do."

My eyes widen and I felt bile rise up in my throat. I felt sick. How could he threaten me like that? Did he know who he was even talking about? Was he just bluffing?

"Fine, I'll do it." I hissed. Without another word, Levi shot up into the trees near our training site. I gritted my teeth and went the opposite way. I knew in order to catch Levi; I needed to act like a lion stalking its prey. I climbed to the highest tree and knelt down. I listened and waited. In order to survive, my brother taught me to always be aware of my surroundings. I heard the leaves rousingly and stood up. It was towards my left, I quietly jumped to the next tree and there he was. I knelt down, out of sight and saw how heavily he was breathing. He glanced around until he took off again. I silently took off and landed two branches above him.

"Where the fuck is she?" He whispered glancing around. I crawled down to the next branch below me and smirked. I knelt down and got close to his head, "Boo"

Levi jumped and I threw a kick his way. He barely dodged it and took off again. I sprinted after him using my 3DMG when I had to. I shot a gush of gas behind me and tackled him to the ground. I could feel my sides screaming in agony but refused to even think about it. I was not going to get transferred to that hell hole. I escaped him once and I wasn't about to see his ugly mug again. I placed all my body weight on him and held my boot on his neck. I took a deep breath and he easily knocked me over now he was straddling me. I noticed a dagger on his belt and smirked. I head butted him and easily snatched his dagger out of his belt. I straddled him and placed the blade to his neck.

"I won." I breathed out.

"So you did. Now get off of me, fat ass" I rolled off of him and lay on my back breathing heavily. Or at least I was trying to. It was coming out in shallow gasps of air and my side was burning in each breath.

"Control your breathing. You are letting your pain control you." I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes.

"Were you just bluffing earlier?" I whispered once I controlled myself. Levi was leaning up against the tree nursing his bloody lip. "Your brother did tell me you hated some bastard in the MP but he didn't say why. He got all pissy about it so I dropped the conversation."

I sighed, thank God. I really didn't want to discuss it with anyone nor have anyone find out what happened. I heard Levi stand up and offered his hand for me to take. I took it and he gently lifted me up.

"Now teach me how you moved around so quietly."

I raised an eyebrow. Did he really just ask me that? I smirked; oh I was going to have fun with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi landed roughly on the ground and groaned loudly. How the hell did she keep beating him, he'll never know. "Still rather loud on your landing." Helena said grinning. Levi had no idea how she was still going, his elbow was throbbing and he was sweating terribly. He glanced down at his hands and saw how dirty they were. He pulled out a cloth from his back pocket and began wiping off his hands. There was only reason why he was doing this anyways. The way she moved is how she survived and if he only knew how she did that, he could teach the others. More lives could be saved. Especially his men.

"How did you fucking find me that time?" He hissed pulling himself to his feet. He wiped the blood from his chin and rubbed his cheek where Helena's boot just met. She sighed loudly like she was frustrated. He should be the one sighing loudly, they have been doing this for two hours and he was not one step closer to achieving his goal.

"Follow me." She said, she flew into the sky and landed like a cat on a branch. Levi quickly followed her and landed right beside her. "The key to being graceful is honestly how you think. You think harshly so that might be a reason as to why you can't do this." Levi couldn't help but let out a growl. Helena rolled her eyes and pulled herself up onto the branch above them.

He noticed her slightly flinch and grab her side but the pained expression quickly vanished as quickly as it appeared. "You are a lion and you are hunting your prey. What would be your thought process?"

"To be invisible." Levi stated glaring up at her. That was the stupidest question he has ever heard. "Close your eyes and imagine you are hunting your prey." Levi did as he was told and took a deep breath.

"Now hunt me." She whispered right next to his ear. He felt goose bumps across his skin, and couldn't help but wonder why she just gave them to him. His eyes shot open and she was gone. Levi's eyes darted around the trees and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and listened closely to his surroundings. It seemed like minutes ticked by before he finally heard what he was looking for. Leaves. He shot up and glanced to his right to see her braided ponytail disappear.

"I have you now" He hissed under his breath. He flew in a different direction; he knew he had to cut her off. He landed lightly onto a tree and saw as she landed on a branch four trees ahead of him. He climbed up three branches and jumped to the next tree. He picked up a loose twig and smirked. He tossed it to the left and saw Helena's turn her attention to the left. That when Levi took his chance. He sprinted towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her out of the tree. She let out a scream and they both flew to the ground. He pinned her down and smirked down at the hot head. He was expecting her to be glaring at him but instead she had tears streaming down her face.

Levi froze and stared down at her. Why was she crying? Levi quickly got off of her and noticed she was gripping her side. _Shit! _Levi picked her up quickly and sprinted towards the headquarters. She was taking shallow gasps now and he finally busted through the door.

"Petra!"

He heard heavy footsteps racing towards him. "What did you do?"

Eld ran in and pushed Petra out of the way. Eld began pulling off Helena's jacket and unbuttoning her shirt as Levi laid her down on the table. "Gunther! Go get the doctor!" Oluo yelled. Gunther sprinted out the door and Petra paled over. He heard Eld curse under his breath and Levi finally turned his attention back to Helena. She had just cough out blood onto Eld's shirt.

Helena's breathing got worse and Eld looked over at Levi. Levi knew exactly what he had to do. He had seen this before and remembered exactly what Erwin did. He walked over to Helena, she looked scared shitless. "Forgive me" He brought back his fist and hit her hard as he could in the jaw. That punch easily knocked her out and he heard Petra let out a gasp.

"Her lungs are filling up with fluid. Get me a pen! Now!" Eld sprinted off and Petra stared. "Get fucking towels and stitching! Go!" Petra sprinted off and Eld handed Levi three pens. Levi quickly took them apart and began feeling around on her side.

"Hold her down. This will wake her up. If you have to knock her out again. This will be too painful for her to be awake during." Eld nodded and held down Helena's shoulders. He finally found the spot he was looking for and took a deep breath. He stabbed the pen in her and winced when he saw her chest begin to slow. He snatched the stitching from Petra and began to stitch the hole with the pen still inside.

She wasn't gasping anymore but she was breathing heavily. He snapped the towel form Petra and began wiping his hands clean. "She's stable for now. I created a pathway for the fluid to flow out of so she doesn't die."

"Heichou, how did you know how to do that?" Petra asked.

"Hanji had the exact same thing happened to her before you became Survey Corps soldier, Erwin did that to her and kept her stable till we could get back to the wall." Levi stared down at Helena. She was breathing but she was so pale. This was his fault; he probably damaged her ribs when he grabbed her.

Gunther sprinted through the door. "They are bringing the hospital to her!" Gunther stepped aside and a short man ran through followed by three women carrying supplies. "Good, she is stable! Now let's get to work." One of his nurses began rushing out Levi and the others. The door slammed shut behind Petra and she clenched her fists glaring at Levi.

She was about to begin screaming at him when she froze. Levi glanced over his shoulder to see Erwin walking in. "Leave Captain Levi and I alone for a moment." They all nodded and quickly walked outside.

Levi sighed and leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. "Care to explain to me why a soldier almost died in your care when she is supposed to be on leave?"

"She wanted to train so I joined her." Levi lied, if Erwin knew he forced her to go out there with him, he would pull Helena out of his squad. The way she fought and flew through the air, as much as Levi hated to admit it he had to have her on his squad. Plus, he had to admit he was slowly developing a soft spot for her. He didn't understand why but he felt like he had to protect her at all cost. Hell, maybe Phillip had more of an impact on him than he originally thought. "You didn't stop her? She had four broken ribs." Erwin looked beyond livid. Levi didn't blame him; he would have been pissed too. This looked terrible not only for Levi but for Erwin as well.

"She is a grown woman. I had no right to stop her." Levi hissed, he was honestly becoming so bored of this conversation. He was going to get lectured by Petra anyways once he left. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Have you ever wondered why they never spoke about their father?" Levi froze and stared hard at the ground. Oluo had always asked Phillip what happened to his father and he would always try to change the subject. Levi just thought he died or ran off with another woman but the way Erwin brought it just made him want to throw up. Whatever happened, it wasn't not good.

"You told me how protective Phillip was of her and how you didn't understand it. Once she joined your squad... I decided to do some research." He walked closer to Levi and handed him a folder. "This is all the information you need to know about Helena Arret. I'll leave you to it." Erwin left and Levi quickly walked up the stairs before Petra could corner him. He walked into his room and quickly locked it.

He sat behind his desk and opened the folder. There was a picture of Helena; it had to be taken when she was a cadet. She was grinning. She looked incredible happy and Levi couldn't help but think she wore happiness the best. She always had a frown on her face now. He moved the picture to the side and saw her bio.

_**Helena Elizabeth Arret**_

_**Age:20**_

_**Height: 5'3" **_

He read through it and saw that her father's name was Alexander. It discussed how her mother died and then even went on to explain how Phillip raised Helena after her mother died. He was about to flip to the next page when he saw her father's name again.

_**Mr. Arret was a high ranking soldier for the MP. **_

"Well, that's who she doesn't want to see." Levi whispered. He flipped to the next page and his jaw tensed up. It was a picture of a 9 year old Helena, her face was bruised and her arm was in a sling.

She was taken out of her home for a week after being beaten by her father. Apparently it was in a drunken rage and her brother ran to get help.

"That bastard!" Levi hissed slamming his fist into his desk. What kind of father would do that to his own daughter? He heard a knock at his door; he closed the folder quickly and placed it in a drawer. He stood up and made sure that his face was blank of emotion. He pulled open the door to see Eld. "She's awake and in her room. The doctor wants to speak with all of us downstairs."

Levi nodded and followed Eld downstairs. The doctor was sitting down with Petra, Gunther, and Oluo. Levi sat across from the doctor and took his mug from Petra. He took a sip and froze when he realized it was Helena's tea. He almost felt guilty for drinking her tea but then again it was pretty damn good tea.

"She is stable and needs to be on bed rest for at least two days. She will be good after that. She'll be sore but she will be healed enough to begin back on light training." The doctor stood and pulled out his pocket watch from his pocket.

"I must get going. Alert me if she worsens." Petra stood up and walked the doctor to the door. Levi stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go talk to the brat. Clean the kitchen." He waved them off and stood up quickly. He placed his hands deep in his pockets and climbed the stairs. He didn't know what he was going to say, he just read her personal file.

He stopped in front of her door and opened it without knocking. Helena was lying on her back wincing in pain as she tried to sit up to greet him. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Thanks for almost killing me. But good job on sneaking up on me." Her voice was weak but still had that sting to it that she always had in her voice. Levi rolled his eyes and glanced around her room. He was pleasantly surprised by how clean she had kept it. Petra's room was always messy but it looked like Helena liked to keep everything very neat just like him. So, her brother wasn't lying when he said she was a neat freak.

"When you are off of bed rest, I want you to train the others. That will help us greatly on missions." Levi monotone. She tried sitting up again and screamed out in pain. He pushed himself off the door and walked over to her bed. He helped her sit up and propped her pillows up behind her. He then realized that she was in nothing but her black sports bra. Not that he was not enjoying the view, like he has said before she does have a nice pair on her.

"They didn't even put damn clothes back on you." He muttered.

"I have pants on." She whispered. "That's unfortunate." He said smirking. He saw her rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser. He pulled open the top drawer to see it filled with packets of Earl Grey tea and it also held her hand gun. He closed that drawer and pulled open the next one. The first thing he saw was a lime green lacy thong. He smirked and pulled it up. "Never expected you to wear such sexy underwear."

"The next drawer!" She hissed and he sighed. He placed her underwear back and pulled open the next drawer. He saw a lot of tee shirts and night clothes. He picked up a black tee shirt and walked over to her handing it to her. She slowly placed it on and she grunted as she placed her last arm in. "So, your father is the person you don't want to see at the MP."

Her eyes widen and she looked away.

"How did you find that out?" She whispered. She rubbed her right arm. "Erwin brought your file by. I happened to glance through it."

"So, you haven't read the whole thing." Her face seemed to brighten up and Levi raised an eyebrow. What did he miss? "I just saw the accident report about your father. What else did I miss?"

"You can read." She hissed. Levi glanced her over and saw how uncomfortable she became when he brought up her file. He made a mental note to finish reading it later that night. Maybe he could better understand her. He stood up and walked closer to her. He leaned down where he was close to her face. Her eyes widen and he smirked, "Rest up, Arret."

He patted her cheek and walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him and paused.

He shook his head, _why did I just have the biggest urge to kiss her? _


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew it, I was off of bed rest and leave. While I was on bed rest Petra and Oluo would actually come by and sit with me. I haven't seen Levi since he told me he found out about my father. It was like he was avoiding me. And if he read the rest of my file, I could understand why. I dressed in my uniform and walked downstairs with Gunther.

"We'll have a quick meeting with heichou and then we will be training for the rest of the day for the upcoming mission. How are you feeling?" I shrugged, I was still feeling weak and sore but I was so tired of doing nothing. Even after my two days of bed rest, Levi refused to let me even do light training. We walked into the mess hall to see that Petra was already dishing out breakfast and tea. I plopped down next to Oluo and Petra handed me my mug.

Our breakfast was a biscuit, bacon, and eggs. I grinned and began eating. Levi watched me and glanced over at Petra once she sat down. It was silent for a while till Levi finally finished his food. He poured himself some more tea and took a sip.

"Our next mission is a month and a half away. We will be refilling our supply camps beyond the walls in Titan territory. It will take about three days and maybe longer if Erwin agrees to capture a live Titan. Helena will be helping me train. She has a technique that will save our asses out there." Levi took a sip of his tea and Petra grinned.

"So, that's what you two were doing out there!" I choked on my bacon and looked over at her. She made it sound like we were just messing around with each other. Was that what everyone thought we were doing for two hours? Levi rolled his eyes, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Well, with all the sexual tension between the two of you... We weren't too sure." Gunther said chuckling. I glared down the table at him and Oluo smacked him on the back of the head. Levi rolled his eyes and the rest of the breakfast was silent.

0000

"The key to this is the way you think." I took a deep breath and stared up at the trees. I could feel Levi's eyes on me. He was lazily leaning against a tree with his arms cross. "You think about invisibly. A lion stalking its prey is always thinking five steps ahead of its prey. That's what I want you to do."

Levi pushed himself off the tree and strolled over to me. "Eld!"

Eld stepped forward and Levi smacked a hand on my shoulder. "Hunt Helena." Without a second thought I shot up into the tree and took off. I heard Eld curse and I climbed to the top. "You have ten minutes to find her. Arret, you have three to find him. Go!"

I rolled my eyes and waited. I heard his zip of his 3DMG and waited. I saw him below me and dropped down. I slammed my boot into the back of his head and he tumbled to the ground. I dropped down beside him and crossed my arms. "Found him." I mumbled.

"A minute. Not bad." Levi said. I glanced at the others to see them gaping at me. I glanced down at Eld, who was rubbing his head and shook his head. "How the hell did you do that?" He grumbled, I knelt down and pointed to his 3DMG, "You are using it too much. Use it when you have no choice."

I held out my hand once I stood up, I pulled him to his feet. "Oluo. Go!" I shot back up into the tree and found another tree to hide out in. I knelt down and waited. I heard him as he landed five trees ahead of me. I jumped to the next one and saw him breathing heavily. I jumped into the next tree and sprinted towards him. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and flung him easily out of the tree. I watched him tumbled to the ground and climbed to the next tree. I heard Levi call Petra and Gunther up, I grinned. He was seeing how much I could handle.

I smirked and sat down on the lowest branch I could find that was still hidden. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I heard grunting and opened my eyes, Gunther was to my left. I stood up and moved my arm in the right moment. I closed lined him and he went tumbling to the ground. I shot over him and found a new hiding place.

"How the fuck? Where did she come from?!" Gunther yelled, Eld walked over to Gunther and pulled him up to his feet. I climbed to the very top of a tree and glanced around. It was silent for a little while till I heard it. I took off to my left and saw her jumping quickly from tree to tree. I anchored myself on a trunk and waited till she got nearer. She crossed right in front of me and I grabbed her arm. She let out a scream and I slammed a kick into her chest. She went flying and I watched as Oluo barely just caught her. I dashed through the tree and dropped down right next to Levi.

He glanced over at me and held up his watch to look at it. "It took you ten minutes to take down all my men. Hmm, you did a lot better than I thought." I smirked and bowed my head in his direction.

"Back into the trees! I have planted new Titans up. Take them down. You have thirty minutes." Levi held up his hand as I began to follow them. I stopped and he turned towards me. "What do each of them need to improve on?"

I raised an eyebrow; I was shocked to hear Levi asking for my input. "Eld, he uses his 3DMG far too much plus it needs a little oiling. Oluo is very heavy on his footing and movement. Gunther doesn't think, he just thinks speed will save him. And finally Petra, she was actually the most difficult to pin-point, the only reason I heard her was because of her necklace. She's wearing my brother's old necklace that my mother gave him for his birthday. It's a medallion with his initials on it. It says, mommy loves you on it. He got it when he was six."

I looked away quickly; I could feel the tears threatening to leak from my eyes. "Catch up with them." I looked up and quickly nodded. I was about to race past Levi when he grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop. "I know what's it's like to lose your entire family to Titans. I just thought you should know that."

"Thank you, Heichou." I whispered before sprinting off, I shot up into the sky and flipped through the air. I heard a whistle and looked up to see Oluo. I grinned and joined the group. There was a fake titan ahead.

"Oluo and Helena take it!" I nodded and shot out my wire into the nearest tree. The fake titan reached for me and I quickly dodged it jumping on its arm. I watched as Oluo moved fast slicing through its legs and arms to distract him while I made the final blow to the neck. I flew off again right behind Oluo.

I went to release my wire from the tree when I felt something that was off. I went tumbling to the ground landing on my shoulder and slammed my face right into a tree. "Helena!" I heard Gunther yell; I rubbed my forehead and felt blood dripping down. I shook my head, "I'll catch up! Go"

He gritted his teeth and flew off as Petra called for him. I leaned up against the tree and rubbed my shoulder. I leaned by head back and pulled off my 3DMG checking to see what happened. I saw that the wire was jammed and groaned. Of course, that would be my luck. I pulled myself up and brushed off the dirt on my pants.

"I thought I told you to catch up." I looked up to see Levi in the tree above me. "It fucked up on me."

Levi jumped down from the tree and began looking over it just like I did. He frowned and held a hand for me to take. I stared at it and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his left arm around me and shot back up into the tree. "Hold on tight, lovely." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him to hold on. He smirked and took off into the air. He shot from tree to tree.

"This must be a dream come true to you." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. I ignored him and finally got up the courage to ask him what I have been wondering for the past couple of days. "The reason you have been avoiding has been because you finished reading my file, huh?"

He came to a stop and let go of me. He leaned up against the trunk of the tree and crossed his arms. "You never told your brother?"

"I didn't want him to worry." I whispered. Levi's eyes flashed dangerously and looked away from me. "That fucker did more than just harass you! The only reason he didn't do more is because you beat the shit out of him and I told Erwin that he was harassing you. I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone."

I looked away from him and stared down at my left wrist. It still had the burn scar from his cigarette; he burned out on me because I slapped him. "Lucas Pallen, he was three years older than I was and he was still in the lower ranks. He was a terrible soldier, and for some reason he chose me to make his life more bearable. I remember Commander asking me over and over again if he had done more... He didn't but he tried. I don't know why I let him beat me, he reminded me so much of my father." I shook my head and turned around to face Levi again. His face had softened and he pushed himself off of the tree.

"You have had a shitty life. Looks like we have something in common." He gave me a rare smile and pulled me back into his arms. He took off again and I shook my head. We just had a moment, a nice one at that. Who would have thought Levi would be this caring? I knew he lived underground for most of his life and Erwin forced him to join to get his record erase.

"You know, Arret, your brother would beat the shit out of me but you do have an amazing body. I wouldn't mind seeing it unclothed." I stared at him and blushed.

"Don't tell me you are going soft on me." I said.

He chuckled, "Actually you are having the opposite effect on me."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. Of course, he would make a sexual joke out of that. "Catch!" I felt Levi let go of me and I let out a scream. What the hell? Why would he just let go of me like that? I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and glanced back to see Oluo. He smirked and I grinned as he tossed me towards a tree. I did a black flip off the tree and flew; Gunther grinned and snatched me out of the sky landing onto a tree branch below Levi.

Gunther's arm was still around my waist and I could have sworn I saw a hint of jealously flash across Levi's face. "What the hell?" I hissed up at him. Levi smirked and looked over at Petra that was in the tree next to ours with Eld and Oluo.

"I had to make sure my men would be quick on their feet when it came to a new fallen soldier."

_**That's utter bullshit, Levi **_

"Who wants to carry her back? We will have some lunch before some combat lessons." Levi muttered. He shot off and so did the others leaving me with Gunther. "Well, it's just you and me. Climb on my back. It will be easier." I nodded and he easily picked me up. He shot into action.

"Was it just me or did heichou look jealous?"

"I think it was from the fact that I didn't fall to my death honestly." I said chuckling. I was probably right. "Did your brother ever tell you the story about how he beat the shit out of Levi and Eld?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Gunther grinned and chuckled. "I didn't think so. It was probably about his third day with us and it was combat practice. Heichou said he was holding back. Eld agreed. So, he wanted to see if Phillip could take both him and Eld at the same time. Levi had already noticed that Phillip did better when he was pissed off so, he knew he had to bait him." Gunther paused and jumped off a tree brunch.

"Apparently, he showed a picture of you to Eld and Levi one day. So, Levi said about how he wouldn't mind a piece of that. And Eld joined in. I have never seen your brother go off like that not even with Titans!" I smirked; my brother never reacted out of anger unless it was to protect me or my mother.

I saw the ending of the trees and saw Gunther grinning like an idiot. "Even Petra said she didn't think Levi was joking that day. I kind of want to test that theory. You can beat the shit out of me later." Before I could question him, he flung me forward off his back and he released his cables quickly acting like an accident happened.

I saw the ground quickly approaching and waited for the impact. I saw Petra gasp and Levi sprinted towards me. He was about to grab me when I felt someone grab me by the foot. Levi stopped suddenly and I looked up to see Gunther panting above me. I gave him a glare and he swung me towards Levi. Levi quickly caught me and Gunther dropped down.

"What the hell happened?" Levi yelled. He was still holding me bridal style and glaring at Gunther. "One of my cables didn't release so it shot us forward or should I say Helena."

Gunther grinned and Levi was about to snap at him before he realized why he was grinning. "Uh, you can put me down." I whispered. Levi quickly placed me back down on the ground and he stormed off. I glared at Gunther and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey old man you owe me some money, don't you?" Oluo groaned and reached into his pocket pulling out some money and handing it roughly in Gunther's hands.

000

I had Petra pinned in no time. She winced and I quickly backed up pulling her up. When I did, her necklace fell out of her shirt. I froze and stared at it.

_**Mommy loves you**_

Petra followed my eyes and quickly tucked it back into her shirt. I stumbled backwards and she stepped towards me. She quickly apologized and quickly walked off to battle with Oluo. I stared at the ground and tried to get my emotions under wraps. I shook my head and closed my eyes. He was gone and there was no point getting emotional every time I thought of him.

"Helena battle Eld." I looked up and saw Levi calling for me. He muttered something to Eld and his eyes widen looking down at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and pushed him forward. I raised an eyebrow and pushed that to the back of my mind. "The rest of you have a break."

I took a stance and waited for him to make the first move. He rushed me and swung a fist at me, I barely dodged it and send a kick to his stomach. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his stomach. He chuckled and stood up straight, "Not only can you fly like a bird but you can also fight. Impressive. I might just have to marry you."

I gritted my teeth and sprinted towards him. I hated how everyone misjudged me. They thought I was just a pretty face because of how I looked. I threw a punch his way and he quickly caught my wrist pulling my arm behind my back. I growled and slammed my head back into his face.

He let go of me and I quickly got away from him. He recovered quickly and grabbed me by the back of my jacket. I quickly got out of it and delivered a punch to his face. He grabbed my arm and flung me over his back I slammed into the mud and quickly rolled out of the way of his boot.

"You are even pretty all dirty." He smirked and I glared at him. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was baiting me. I smirked and wiped the mud off my face. Well, two can play at that game. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I like men who can fight. It means they are better in bed."

His smirked dropped off his face and he charged towards me. I jumped up and rammed my knee into his stomach. "But your lips do look kissable." I whispered in his ear. I went to jump away from him when I heard my shirt rip.

I looked down to see it had been ripped open. I growled and pulled it off. I was now in my pants and my sports bra. He charged me again and pulled my left arm behind my back. I kicked his feet out from underneath him and he fell. With me landing on top of him. He grunted and I went to reach for his neck to pin him down when he flipped us. Now he was on top, I head butted him and pushed him off. He grabbed my ankle causing me to go face first into the mud. He jumped onto my back, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"I like you in this position."

In that moment, Eld turned into Lucas. I let out a scream and slammed my head backwards. He fell backwards and I jumped up. I knew I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't care at this point. I jumped on top of Eld and began throwing punches.

"That's enough!" I ignored Levi and kept on punching. I had my teeth gritted and all I was seeing was red. Eld punched me hard and threw me off. I jumped up and began racing towards him when two pair of arms pulled me back. I screamed and fault against them. Gunther raced forward and picked up Eld, who couldn't even stand. Petra was staring at me like I just committed murder.

I kept on screaming and the more they held me back the more unhinged I was becoming. I threw a kick and heard a groan. Now I only had one pair of arms around my waist. "Bastard!" I screamed.

I was slammed backwards into a brick wall and Levi stood in front of me. He pinned my arms down and I screamed out again. "Enough! Focus! You are not fighting him!" He yelled.

I let out a frustrated scream out and began to fight against him even harder. I felt a slap across my face and shook my head. I slowly began to come back and stopped fighting against Levi. Petra was standing with her hand over her mouth with silent tears falling from her eyes, Eld was gushing blood from him nose and was holding his nose, Gunther was knelt beside him staring at me wide eyed, and Oluo was on the ground holding his leg.

I stared up at Levi. He was breathing heavily and was holding his arm against my chest to hold me up against the wall. His right hand slowly dropped and lightly grabbed my chin making me stare directly into his grey eyes.

"That's Eld not Lucas Pallen. Are you back with us?" I slowly nodded and choke out a sob. My legs gave and Levi quickly wrapped his arms around me. He dropped to his knees and tighten his arms around me.

"Heichou?" Petra stepped forward slightly. "Get her some towels. You two get Eld fixed up." They all jumped into action and I just couldn't stop crying. I was shaking terribly and I just kept picturing the last time I had a run in with Pallen. Levi rubbed his hand up and down my back trying any way to get me to calm down. I didn't realize I was gripping on so hard to Levi's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I am getting you dirty." I choked out. I leaned back and saw him give me a light smile. "No need to apologize, I had a lovely view." I looked down to see my pants were now see through. You could see very clearly that I was wearing purple lacy underwear. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You might as well see me naked now." I joked staring down at my chest. "Hopefully one day I can." He pulled off his jacket and handed it to me. I took it from him and stared at it. I paused and looked back up at him. I don't know what came over me but I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I backed up quickly and muttered a sorry, I hurriedly put on his jacket and stood up. He stood up as well and grabbed my arm as I began to walk away.

"They are right about that sexual tension, huh?" He whispered. I stared back at him to see a smirk on his face. I blushed, Levi was extremely handsome and anytime I visited my brother I couldn't help but have my eyes travel over to him. I used to have such a crush on him and after my brother died that turned to hate.

He pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Because I think you are beyond gorgeous." He whispered in my ear. I smirked and glanced over at him. "But the reason I want you so damn bad is because of how incredible of a soldier you are." I felt his hand travel down my waist and gave my ass a firm grab.

I chuckled, I wanted to see how much sexual tension I could build up. Just letting him have me would be no fun. No, I wanted to see Levi Ackerman frustrated. I leaned forward and made sure my boobs were firmly up against him.

I brushed my hand over his leg and I saw him smirk. I pulled my hand back and smirked, "Let's see you work for it then." I whispered. I backed away quickly and began walking back towards the HQ. I glanced behind me to see a giant smirk on his face and he slowly began to follow me back.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the big day. This was the day of the big mission. Levi and I had gotten close. I spoke to him about my nightmares and he opened up a little about living underground. It was flirty still but he never grabbed me or made me uncomfortable. Petra told me she has never seen him so overly protective over someone before.

I took a deep breath and felt a pat on my back. I looked up to see Gunther grinning at me. I gave him a weak smile and stared back up at the wall. That gate was about to open and we would be back in hell. This was my first mission out in Titan territory since my brother died and I had no idea how I was going to react. "We can do this, Helena." I turned around to see Petra nervously staring up at the wall. I tightly nodded and looked to my right at Levi.

"If you feel yourself panicking at all, keep your eyes on me." He said, he kept his eyes on Erwin, who was only a few horses ahead of us. I nodded and turned my attention back to the wall. Once that gate opened we would officially be in Titan territory.

"Open the gate!" I took a deep breath and saw the wall slowly begin to open. Everyone let out a warrior cry and began racing towards the gate. I squeezed my heels into Lady and followed Levi towards the gate. Eld was on my right while Petra was on my left while Gunther and Oluo held up the back. I gripped Lady's reins tighter and kept my eyes on Levi's back. We began to break off into our groups. We stayed towards the middle along with Erwin's squad.

I heard the ground rumble and looked up to see a flare. A Titan was just spotted. I gritted my teeth and kicked Lady harder. I got right beside Levi, "We go through the forest of giant trees, don't we?" He nodded.

"Then we reach the first supple village, right?" I spoke quickly as I saw another flare shoot up into the sky. My eyes when I saw what color it was. Levi cursed and looked back at the others, "There's a Titan on the loose. Keep alert!"

I glanced to my left to see a 10m class racing towards us. I gritted my teeth and looked over at Levi. "Helena, with me! The rest of you keep going!" I nodded and changed my direction, I began racing towards the Titan with Levi right beside me.

"Now!" I shot a cable in a nearby tree and shot off of Lady. Levi went the opposite way and began cutting away at its legs to distract it. I took my chance and sprinted across its left arm. It reached for me and I jumped over its hand. I pulled out one of my swords and pumped gas behind me. I shot forward and sliced easily through his neck. The Titan dropped to the ground and I landed on its back. I let out a whistle and Lady galloped towards me. I quickly jumped on her back and glanced back to see Levi right behind me.

"Ya!" I screamed kicking Lady. She picked up her speed and I saw the others. Levi and I quickly rejoined, Oluo turned around and smirked, "Not bad kiddo." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Levi as he smirked as well at me.

000

We finally reached the village. It had a handful of small brick homes along with what looked like an old barn. I jumped off Lady and stretched. I glanced around and saw how much smaller our group had gotten. "Damn, about ten were killed." I glanced behind me to see Eld talking to Levi.

"We will make camp here and begin again tomorrow. Get some rest!" Erwin yelled out. Levi told us to find a house and get some sleep. Squad Zoe was taking watch first and we would take watch closer to dawn. Once the sun rose, the squad leaders would have a meeting with Erwin and then we would move on to the next supply check point. I pulled open the brick house closest to us; I held the door open for Gunther and Oluo to carry in our supplies. The house was small with a kitchen and a sitting area. It only had one bedroom and I plopped down on the ground near a window and laid out my sleeping bag. Levi walked in and strolled over to me.

He plopped down and watched the others. Petra placed her sleeping back under the next window with Oluo sleeping near her. Gunther was near the front door while Eld was basically in the kitchen. The second Oluo lay down; he was out in no time.

Soon all you heard was snoring. I was still wide awake though. Levi finally stood up and placed his sleep bag right next to mine. "You should get some sleep." Levi whispered. I never slept on missions. If I did, it's because I passed out from exhaustion. I knew we had look outs but I still didn't fully trust them.

"I'm not tired." I whispered. I leaned up against the wall and Levi sighed. He scooted over next to me and leaned up against the wall. "You killed four Titans today. Two of them you did completely on your own." He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't sleep on missions unless I pass out from exhaustion." I chuckled and rested my head against his chest. I felt him running his thumb across my hip and sighed. I knew I shouldn't be this cuddly with my commanding officer but at this point I could care less. Everyone was fucking each other. At least I wasn't doing that. I closed my eyes and just took in Levi's smell, we have been on the go since this morning and he still smelled like he had just bathed.

I felt my eye lids get heavy and tried to fight it. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, he laid his head on top of mine and I finally gave in to my exhaustion.

"Sir!" My eyes shot open and realized I was still sleeping on Levi. I looked up at Levi to see his head leaned back against the wall with his mouth slightly open. I saw Eld shirtless talking to someone at the door and realized it must be time for us to look out. I tried to get out of Levi's arms but I saw one was wrapped around my waist while the other one was resting on my thigh.

Gunther stood up pulling a shirt on and glanced over at us grinning. I nudged Levi and his eyes shot open, he looked down at me and groaned. He squeezed my thigh lightly and yawned. I went to get up and he pulled me to him tighter. "I thought you said you didn't sleep on missions." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and he finally let me up.

"We are going to be on the west." Eld called out as he and Oluo walked out. "North!" Petra called out. "I guess I'm taking South." Gunther said strolling out.

I leaned over and picked up my boots. Levi grabbed me by the waist and pinned me up against the wall. "Fuck it." He muttered. His lips crashed down onto mine and he pressed up against me. I smirked into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I felt the surge of energy go through me. I have never had this feeling before. I felt like I was on cloud 9. Never in million years would I even think I would be making out with Levi in Titan territory.

Levi pulled back and kissed my cheek. "We need to get going." I snapped out of it and quickly placed on my boots. I walked outside and began to attach my 3DMG onto my belts. Levi shot up in the air and I followed him. We stood on top of the house we were just in. The sky was beginning to lighten and I smiled, we still had about an hour or two till sunset. I rested up against the chimney and crossed my arms across my chest. Levi glanced around to make sure everyone was in their position before he plopped down on the edge of the roof.

"I didn't over step my place, did I?" Levi asked. He leaned back on his arms and kept his eyes to the sky. "No. I rather enjoyed it. Did you?" I asked, I wouldn't let my eyes glance at him. I kept my eyes to the sky and to the ground. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that? I wanted to hold out and make you suffer but I couldn't take it anymore. After that last Titan almost slammed you into the ground, I didn't want either one of us die without me kissing you." He almost whispered.

Levi was actually being romantic. Who would have thought? "The sky is so blank tonight."

"It's close to sunset, that's why?" I whispered. I pushed myself off the chimney and walked closer to him. I looked down at him and shook my head, what have I gotten myself into? I was falling in love with a Captain. I used to hate him and now I couldn't stop looking at him. "I never thought I would ever see the sky as a child. I always looked up to just see a roof. Never the sky."

I sat down next to him and smiled lightly at him. He always had such an emotionless face but now his eyes were shining with wonder. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were glue to the sky. I smiled and pulled my knees to my chest.

"How are you?"' He asked, he finally looked away from the sky and looked over at me. "It's hard being out here. You know it's harder to survive out here. I don't want to break my promise to him but it's getting harder and harder to keep that promise."'

Levi began to open his mouth when I heard something behind us. I turned around to see Gunther. He grinned and looked down at us. "Don't you two look cozy?"

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Levi asked, he kept his eyes on me and finally turned around to look at Gunther. "Commander just alerted us that he is waking everyone up now. He is sending the lower ranks to take over for us. You are already wanted in his tent for the meeting." Levi nodded and stood up brushing off his pants. I stood up slowly and looked back at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise and I couldn't help but be in awe over it.

"Come on, we need to get the horses ready." I looked up at Gunther. I glanced back at the sun rise one more time before following Gunther off the roof. He jumped off first and I followed dropping down beside him. I saw that Petra and Eld had already begun packing up our supplies. I picked up my pack and walked over to Lady quickly attaching it to Lady's saddle. I walked over to her and began rubbing her head. I have had her since day one, the second I joined the Survey Corps, I was her new owner.

She was only 2 when I got her and she was fresh out of training. No one could seem to handle her but me. So, Erwin told them to give her to me. I still remembered how Lady tried to bite Phillip when I first got her.

I heard shouting and saw Hanji Zoe pick Oluo off the ground by his neck. Eld glanced down at me and I saw that she finally dropped Oluo, who was gasping for air as Petra patted his back. Levi strolled out of the tent and looked down at Oluo. He walked past them and over towards us.

"Erwin won't allow her capture a Titan." Levi said dryly. I sighed and climbed quickly onto Lady. I heard a noise and looked up. "A Titan has been spotted!"

Everyone looked to Erwin wondering what we should do. I felt a gush of wind go past me and saw a green blur. "Hanji!" Erwin yelled after her but she completely ignored her. Erwin glanced back at us and Levi gave a heavy sigh. "Levi"

"Yeah on it." Levi took off after her with me and the rest of the crew right behind him. We dashed into a small forest and Gunther muttered something about Hanji having a death wish. I agreed and watched as the 6m class completely ignored Hanji. It headed deeper into the forest and Petra gasp, "This doesn't seem like a dangerous Titan. It is completely ignoring her. What should we do, Heichou?" Petra said quickly.

"That's why we need to take it down now! Go!" We shot up into the air and propelled forward. I watched as the Titan slammed its head into a tree. "What the hell?" I whispered. Oluo and I began to race towards it. Oluo was so close and Hanji yelled at him to stop. Oluo took his eyes off of the Titan. It reached up and grabbed Oluo quickly. I was about to swing around and cut the Titan's arm off when Levi beat me to it. The Titan flung his hand towards me, it caught me by the leg and I saw Eld slice through its fingers pulling me out of its grasp. I watched Levi take the monster down in one fluid movement.

All of us dropped down to the ground and Hanji rushed towards us. Levi took out a cloth and began wiping the blood of his sword. He looked down at Oluo, who was still lying in the Titan's hand. "Are you alright?"

Oluo was bawling his eyes out and glanced up at Levi. "I will follow you to death, sir!"

Levi rolled his eyes and looked over at me. He took his cloth and wiped off something on my face. "Now you're clean."

I rolled my eyes, how could someone be so calm after saving two of his men from death. That was Levi though, I was just happy I was able to see a different side of him than the others. Hanji raced towards us and let out a frustrated scream. "We could have used it for testing!"

Levi handed me his cloth and stormed over to Hanji. He grabbed her by the collar and gave her the most evil look I ever seen him produce. And that was saying something. "Listen here, shit-glasses! If you want to become Titan feces, then I don't give a shit. But don't you dare endanger my men!" Levi yelled through his clenched teeth.

Hanji didn't look phase at all and chuckled nervously. "Actually Titans don't have a digestive system."

Levi let out a growl and tossed her to the ground. Hanji brushed herself off and stood up. Levi walked over to me and looked me over. My ankle was throbbing and I was about to mention it to Levi when I heard Petra gasp. I glanced up and followed where she was looking. My jaw dropped and everything around me went silent. In the tree was the body of a Survey Corps soldier. It was headless and was sitting in there like someone had been placed in it. I glanced back at the Titan and nearly threw up.

_Holy shit, that Titan was intelligent and we just killed it. _

Hanji climbed up into the tree. She looked over the uniform and Levi stepped forward picking something off the ground. "Ilse Langnar. This arm band is from the 34th expedition. A year ago." Hanji jumped down from the tree and I walked over to Levi. He was holding a small journal and was flipping through it.

"What is that?" I asked. He looked up, "What she achieved."

000

The journal described in great detail about what she went through. She wrote till the very end when it ripped her head off her shoulders. Hanji had taken her arm band and journal to her parents after Hanji had written a report about it. Ilse's family finally had a body to bury.

We were back and I could just tell that Oluo felt guilty about us killing the Titan. We were in the market getting supplies. I looked through the tea and picked out the different teas that the others drank. I paid for it and placed it in Oluo's pack.

"I think we have everything." Petra said, glancing around at us. I smiled and took a step forward when Levi caught my arm. "Why are you limping?"

Oluo and Petra turned around. I turned a shade of pink and shook my head. "I'm not limping." I lied, when we got back to the wall I had snuck off and wrapped my ankle. Erwin caught me and said that I shouldn't hide injuries from Levi. I told him it wasn't a big deal and showed him my ankle, he said it looked sprained but I needed to tell Levi. I didn't. It wasn't that big of a deal and I didn't need Levi taking me off of training because of a stupid sprain ankle!

Our next mission was three months away and it was outside the walls again. "You're a terrible liar. Now show me your leg." He hissed. I groaned and was about to pull up my pant leg when I saw Hanji appear.

Oluo quickly stepped forward and Levi turned his attention away from me crossing his arms. "I just want to apologize; if I would have waited we could have captured the Titan. I would give my stupid life to capture it."

Hanji quickly grabbed him by the neck and Oluo wheezed. "Don't you dare say your life is unimportant! I should have not taken off like that. Your life has plenty of meaning!"

I noticed that Oluo started to turn red. "Hanji!" I yelled, she snapped her attention to me and looked back at Oluo. She gasped and quickly dropped him. "Oh my! I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Oluo rubbed his neck and stood up nodding. Petra patted him on the back and began to walk away from us. "Erwin said we are now allowed to capture a Titan now." She said grinning.

"So, is that what next mission is going to be about?" I asked, Levi leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She nodded her head excitedly and looked over to Levi, "I promise you I will not put your girlfriend in harm's way." She said jerking her thumb over in my direction.

I turned bright red and began stuttering. If that rumor got out, Levi would surely lose his title and I would probably be taken off his squad or worse... Kicked out of the Survey Corps. Levi smirked and looked over me stuttering like an idiot.

"Good. I need that ass more than you'll ever know." My jaw dropped and I looked over at him glaring daggers at him. Not only did he not say he wasn't my boyfriend, he also made it seem like we were already hooking up!

"Ah, well you are glad he snatched you up instead of the other men gawking at you." She said grinning. Levi stood up and uncrossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard? Well, many men say that you have the two most beautiful women on your squad. And both of them are incredible soldier as well. Many men are very jealous of you, Levi. Especially now because of her." She said.

"She and Petra aren't a piece of meat! Spread that around." He snapped, he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Hanji, who was grinning from ear to ear. I was about to open my mouth when he forced me to sit down on a crate that was in the alleyway. He snatched up my left leg and rolled up my pant leg.

He saw the bandage and looked up at me. "It's only sprain!"

"That doesn't mean shit. I asked you if you were alright and you lied to me!" I pulled my pant leg down quickly and stood up. I don't know why but my eyes started tearing up. His face softens and he groaned. The way he got mad at me reminded me of all the times my brother used to yell at me for holding back my emotions.

"I'm sorry, Helena. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You need to tell me when you are injured." He took a step closer to me and grabbed my chin. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss before standing up straight.

"Levi?" My eyes widen when I glanced around to see Commander Erwin behind me. Levi slowly dropped his hand from me. He gave an emotionless glance at Erwin.

"Commander! It's not what-"

"Silence, Helena!" I flinched and stepped quickly away from Levi. Levi's arm shot out and lightly grabbed me by the arm pulling me back towards him. "Do not speak to her like that." Levi's voice was firm and his eyes were bearing right back into Erwin's stern ones. I could feel myself shaking from head to toe.

This was going to end terribly. "May I have a word alone with you?" He hissed. I glanced between Erwin and Levi.

"Um, I'm going to catch up with the others." I whispered. I saluted Erwin quickly before quickly walking down the alleyway not looking back once. I turned the corner and almost let out a scream when I was grabbed. I looked up to see Oluo and Petra. I sighed and Petra quickly uncovered my mouth. She gestured to the roof and I watched as she climbed up first.

Oluo helped me climb up and then he followed. We crawled towards the edge of the roof and peeked over the side. Levi was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest while Erwin was standing across from him glaring at him.

"Do I need to take her off your squad?" Erwin said quickly. Levi looked up and gritted his teeth together. "Have you seen the way she took down those Titan? Are saying that I am affecting her ability to be a soldier?"

Erwin stayed silent for a while before he cleared his throat. "She is not in her right mind. She looks at Petra and sees her brother. She is angry. Don't you think she blames you for his death?"

Levi uncrossed his arms and glared at Erwin, "Don't fucking act like you are looking for my best interest. I am taking care of her mental health. Eld agrees with me that she has improved amazingly. You and I both know that." Levi turned to leave and Erwin shook his head. Levi paused and turned back to Erwin.

"Tell the pervs on your damn squad to quit looking at her like a piece of meat or you are going to have more problems on your hands." Levi hissed. He quickly turned and stormed away. Oluo grabbed my arm and we crawled to the end of the roof dropping back to the ground.

"Be careful of your ankle." All three of us turned around to see Levi; he gave us a smirk and a little wave. "Heichou!" Petra paled over and looked nervously at Oluo.

"I knew I picked the right people to be by my side. I would have done the same thing. Now let's get home." He swung his arm around my shoulders pulling me forward. I smirked and Petra smiled following behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

_"My sister is coming today!" Levi looked up from his breakfast to see Phillip grinning from ear to ear. Petra clapped her hands together and smiled. "We can't wait to meet her! What time will she be here?" Phillip went to open his mouth when there was a heavy knock at the door. Phillip sprinted off and Petra followed him. Levi sighed heavily and stood up. Eld brushed his pants off and Oluo stretched standing up. Phillip wasn't even officially one of his men, but he couldn't tell him no he couldn't have his sister over, that was his only family left._

_"Do you think she looks anything like her pictures?" Gunther said grinning. Eld chuckled and his eyes widen when Phillip stepped onto the room. "Hey! This is my baby sister, Helena!" _

_Helena had long wavy hair that was pulled half way up. She was small with big hazel eyes. She was wearing a cadet's uniform and filled it out perfectly. Levi felt his heart stopped and glanced around the room at the others. He knew exactly what all of them were thinking._

_Helena Arret was even better looking than her pictures. "Helena, I'll show you around!" Petra quickly grabbed Helena's small hand pulling her out of the room. Levi watched her leave and turned back around to look at the others. "Ah, I know those blank stares all too well. Don't worry I'm used to it. Hell, my best friend was practically in love with her. She is quite the little heart breaker." _

_Oluo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She apparently got the looks in the family." Phillip rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Gunther and Oluo. Levi was staring at the ground in shock, of course he has seen some beautiful women in his lifetime but there was something different about her. _

_"Her eyes. Wow. They almost looked gold. Don't you think, Heichou?" Levi looked up at Eld. He tightly nodded and left the mess hall. He didn't feel like discussing this with Eld. Levi decided he was going to hide in his room till the brat left. He reached the top of the stairs when he felt someone run into him. He quickly grasped the person and looked down to see Helena. _

_"Oh I'm sorry!" She backed up and held her hand out. "You must be Captain Levi! Very nice to meet you" _

_She grinned and Levi snapped out of it. He shook her small hand and Levi froze when he stared into her eyes. Her eyes were breathtaking, he felt his heart stopped and he slowly released her hand. "I just escaped from the group. That Gunther fellow keeps giving me strange looks." Levi actually chuckled; she was trying to hide from them just like he was trying to hide from her. _

_"How are you enjoying the cadets?" He didn't know why he just didn't leave her in that hallway but after seeing into those eyes, Levi actually wanted to talk to her and get to know her. He pulled open his bedroom door and gestured Helena to follow. "Boring." She easily stepped into his room and looked around smiling._

_"So, you really are a clean freak like Philly said. I and you will get along great. I assume my brother told you about my cleaning." Levi sat behind his desk and smirked. He had told him about how she always had to have everything in a proper place. _

_"Yes, I know far too much about you. Like how he calls you 'his little survivor'." Helena let out a groan and smacked her hand over her face. He looked back over at her to see a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "I'll tell him not to brag so much about me." She said weakly. _

_Levi almost wanted to tell her not to because he actually loved hearing stories about her. He felt like he already knew her and finally meeting her, he knew her brother wasn't bragging. He was actually telling him the truth. Levi watched her as she stared out his open window. The wind picked up and slowly picked up her hair tossing it behind her shoulders. Levi's eyes widen and he glanced down at his shaking hands._

_He was actually nervous around her. He looked back up at her and in that moment, he realized he was slowly falling in love with her just by hearing her brother's stories about her. And now seeing her. Standing there. Looking like a goddess. He knew._

_Helena Arret had captured his heart._

"Heichou?" Levi snapped out of his day dream to see Petra in front of him. She was panting with sweat pouring down her face. "I'm done with the run." He glanced up to see Eld and Helena around the corner. Helena sprinted forward and Eld grunted picking up his speed. Helena easily beat him and stopped, she placed her hands on her knees gasping for air. Eld leaned up against a tree and leaned his head back panting.

"You cheated!" He gasped out. Levi glanced down at his watch to when he saw Gunther sprint in with Oluo right behind him. "I did not! You owe me money, Eld!" Helena yelled back. He glanced over at her, she was wearing tight black pants and a matching sports bra. Levi was shocked by how tone her stomach and he smirked when he saw a small hip tattoo. He would have to ask about that later.

Eld pulled off his t-shirt and threw it at Helena's head. She pulled it off her head and gagged. "You smell disgusting!" Levi chuckled. He took it from Helena and tossed it back at Eld. Today was merely a workout for everyone. It always threw Levi off when he had to actually wear clothes other than his uniform.

"How did you run that fast and not have a drop of sweat on you?" Helena asked Levi, she grabbed a towel from Petra and waited for him to answer. "I'm just in better shape than you."

She smacked him on the shoulder and he let out a chuckle. It was getting closer and closer to the next mission. His men had to be in the best shape they can be. "Alright, pull ups. Oluo."

Oluo grunted and jumped up onto a low tree branch. Petra began counting out and Levi let his eyes travel over to Helena, who was joking with Gunther. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and he just couldn't get over how tone she was. It was almost becoming too hard to control himself.

Oluo dropped down and stretched his arms before walking away. "Gunther."

Levi walked over to Helena and she looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "You should probably stop undressing me with your eyes in front of the others." She whispered, crossing her arms.

"I should be saying the same. Your eyes nearly shot out of your head when I took my shirt off earlier." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just shocked that your tiny body could be that muscular." She said back with a smirk on her lips. Gunther dropped down from the tree and Levi was about to call Eld when he heard a horse galloping. He looked away; he saw Erwin and MikeZacharius galloping towards them. Levi walked towards them and told Eld to begin on his pull ups.

"Arret!" Helena looked over to see Erwin gesturing for her to come too. Levi slowed and waited for her to catch up. Levi watched as both of them jumped down from their horses. He watched as Erwin and Mike's eyes travelled over to Helena. He gritted his teeth as he watched Mike stiffs the air.

"We need to speak to you two privately." Erwin whispered. Levi nodded and turned around to face the others. "Wash up and tend to their horses." Levi gestured for them to follow them to the Headquarters.

"Helena, go put a shirt on." Levi said quickly as they entered the mess hall. Helena quickly nodded and dashed up the stairs quickly. Levi gestured them to sit down and quickly began to make a kettle of tea. He pulled out four mugs putting them on the table and sat down.

"What is this about?" Levi asked. He was hoping that Erwin wasn't here to lecture both of them about their relationship, but he knew Erwin would have already made that clear that's why he was there. Helena entered the room with a black tank top on; she walked into the kitchen when she heard the kettle go off bring it into the mess hall. She poured herself a cup first before filling up the others.

"We have a mission for you, Helena." Erwin spoke quickly. She looked up and nodded for him to continue. "Your father is under investigation and we need your help." Helena's eyes widen and Levi felt his stomach drop.

"No, out of the question." Levi snapped. He was not going to allow her to go through that drama. He wasn't going to let her relive a nightmare, she had been through enough. "I know you are protecting her but she is the only one that can get some information out of him."

Helena let out a dark chuckle before leaning forward, "With all due respect, sir. If you want to use me as bait you are sadly mistaken. My father wouldn't talk if my life was endangered. He would just laugh."

"The King is allowing us to interview him for a couple of days. I need you there." She clenched her fist together and Levi looked over at her. Her teeth were gritted together and her eyes were glassy with tears. Levi shook his head and slammed down his fist.

"She just told you she couldn't be of help. This is the end of this." Levi snapped, Erwin gave him a threatening look before glancing back over at Helena.

"Your father has been accused of harassing some young women in the Military Police. He also is believed to be a part of a growing gang that is station near their headquarters." Helen glanced up and her fist slowly relaxed. She glanced over at Levi and his heart stopped. The look on her face was full of fear and Levi knew exactly what she was about to do. "Helena, do not put yourself through that!" He hissed, he grabbed her arm and she pulled away from him quickly. "I'll do it. When will this be?"

"We will leave Sunday. Levi, you may come to support her but do not get involved." Erwin stood quickly and held out a hand to Helena. She stared at it before slowly grasping it. He gave her a nod before leaving with Mike. Levi stared at her as she stared at the ground, she was so pale and she was shaking from head to toe. He knew exactly why she finally agreed to it.

_Harassing young women._

She had been in that place before and she wanted to protect those women. No one protected her, so she wanted to be able to protect them. Levi shook his head and pulled her quickly into his arms. She grabbed onto his shirt and let out a whimper. She pulled back and stood up suddenly. "I need to be brave."

"No you don't. That man put you through hell. You shouldn't be reliving that and you know it. Stop being prideful and think. You saw how you handle when you battle Eld. Do you want that to happen again? I can go but I won't be right beside you. Erwin made that clear." Levi wanted to smack her and tell her to tell Erwin she changed her mind.

She was going to have a break down when she saw her father. He couldn't protect her. And that's when Levi realized that's why he didn't want her to do it because he knew he couldn't protect her. She was a soldier who could take down a grown man but Levi still wanted to protect her with everything he had. She shook her head and plopped down beside him.

"I can do this. You don't have to protect me." She whispered. Levi stood up quickly and left the room. He sprinted out of the headquarters and saw Erwin about to saddle his horse. He called out to him and Erwin froze turning around. Levi stopped and took a deep breath.

"You tricked her." He hissed, his fists were clenched as his side. Erwin looked down at him emotionless.

"She would have come around." Erwin turned and was about to get on his horse when Levi's voice stopped him again.

"She had a breakdown when she was battling Eld. She nearly killed him because she had a flashback of Pallen. But you already knew that didn't you? That's what you hope she does to her father." Erwin didn't turn and Levi knew he was right. He knew if Helena cracked and attacked her father, Erwin could turn it around and guilt her father into talking.

"She won't just attack him. She'll attack anyone in the room that tries and stops her from killing him. For some reason, she listens to me. If you want to protect your soldiers from Helena. I must be by her at all times. If I am not... Well, it will be on your hands, you know she is a dangerous woman. She is strong, she won't go down easy. And if she is killed because of your idiotic mission, more deaths will happen. You saw how skillful she is. She can train the cadets and the remaining Survey Corps. Helena Arret must be protected at all case."

Erwin turned around and faced Levi. He knew that Levi was right; he saw that fire in his eyes before. If Erwin didn't allow him to be by Helena, Levi would find a way around it. Erwin sighed heavily, "So be it." Erwin mounted his horse and took off with Mike right behind him.

Levi let out a sigh and stared down at his hands. He wasn't doing this to protect Helena. He was doing it to keep a promise. He promised her brother that he would try to keep her safe. Levi knew his death was his fault. He made Phillip scout ahead and if he hadn't of done that, Phillip wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have died trying to save Levi's life.

He knew he had fallen for the sister but it was so much more than that now.

Levi always promised himself he would never regret his choices he made. He knew if Helena died.

He would surely regret every little thing he has ever done in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared ahead; I kept all my attention on the wall in front of me. We were in a back of a carriage on our way to the MP headquarters where my father was being kept. Levi was sitting next to me sharping his knife while Commander Erwin sat across from me. Levi had somehow talked Erwin into letting our entire squad to come as well, so all of them were riding on horseback behind us with three of Erwin's squad members.

"We will speak to the King first. Then we will go interrogate your father. I want to keep this to a three day event. The mission is approaching quickly and we need to keep training." Erwin said, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. Levi paused and looked up at Erwin. He shook his head and I clenched my fist together when I felt the carriage come to a stop. The door opened and Erwin stepped out first. He offered his hand to me and I slowly took it stepping out of the carriage.

A tall lanky man walked up to us and saluted Erwin. He had shaggy blonde hair and looked like he must have just joined the MP. "I am here to escort you to the King. Follow me." He turned quickly and Erwin began to follow him. I stood nearby Levi and kept my hands behind my back to keep from shaking. Levi glanced around; he brushed his fingers over my arm and smiled. Like he was saying that everything was going to be alright. But I knew the past three days were going to be hell on earth.

I blinked and saw big giant doors in front of us. The man that led us here opened the door and gestured for us to walk in. The room was large and in the middle of the room was the King himself sitting in a plush chair. "Erwin Smith. Good to see you again."

"This is Captain Levi Ackerman and this is Helena Arret." Erwin placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I watched closely as the King's blue eyes widen. He slowly stood up and had a hard glare on his face.

Levi and Erwin both tensed up. "You are going to be that brutal! Using his own daughter to make him break." He stood up quickly and was in front of my face in no time. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "You are willing to do that to your own father!"

Levi gritted his teeth together while Erwin remained calm. I stared at him in utter shock. He was actually standing up for this monster. "You don't know what that monster did to me." I hissed back. He stumbled backwards and gaped at me.

"How can you stand up for him? You are our King!" I screamed. Levi quickly stood in front of me placed his hands on my shoulders. "Enough. Relax." I stared up into his grey eyes and slowly relaxed.

"We will be going. I will let you know of our findings." Erwin quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the door. Levi was on our heels and slammed the door behind us. I flinched and Erwin led us down a hallway. We were completely silent for a while before Erwin spoke up.

"Very well handled. You could have attacked him." He patted me roughly on the back. I stumbled a little bit forward, Levi caught my arm and Erwin let out a chuckle. I sent a glare at the back of his head; I looked over at Levi, who rolled his eyes. We followed him down the hallway and turned left. Erwin stopped and turned towards us, "I'm going to go in there and speak to him first. I'll call for you. Levi will be able to watch in another room with Mike and Eld. Are you ready?"

I quickly nodded and Erwin walked into the room. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried not to think of what I was about to do. Levi glanced up and down hallway. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. He walked away with Eld and my nerves picked up.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else than what I was about to do when I heard the door opened again. Mike gestured me forward, I pushed myself off the wall and quickly walked into the room. Mike closed the door behind me and all I heard was my heart pounding.

Erwin glanced over his shoulder at me and stepped to the side. My father was sitting in a chair with his arms pinned down. My breath caught in my throat. I forgot how much he looked like Phillip, his hazel eyes were staring back into mine. His shaggy black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I noticed he was wearing his wedding ring on a necklace around his neck.

"Helena? Helena! My beautiful daughter! I knew you would come. I knew you would save me!" My eyes widen and he gave me a small smile. He was putting on an act. He thought that the Scout Regiment was here to save him. He thought I would stand up for him.

Erwin pulled me forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. I was shaking, I knew I was. Erwin leaned over my shoulder staring right into my father's eyes. "After what you did to her. Did you really think she would save you?"

My father's eyes turned a dark blue and I tensed up. I remember those eyes. His eyes would always turn a darker color when he was drunk or angry. I stepped back and bumped into Erwin's chest. I wanted out of here. Erwin held me in place. "You are a coward! You are going to let these men hang me? I am your father. You have already betrayed me once! Don't do it again, I'm all you have left!" He screamed, I clenched my fist together and felt this bubble of rage hit me in the stomach. I stepped forward and backed handed him across the face.

"You left me for death! If Phillip and Mom hadn't come back early I would have been dead! The doctor thought I got thrown off a horse because of all the bones you broke." In a blink of an eye, my father's hand was around my throat. He pulled me towards me and I gasped out for air. I heard Erwin call for backup. Everything was getting fuzzy.

"I brought you into this world and I'll take you out!" His hand tightens around my throat. I was thrown away from him and gasped for as much air as I could get. I looked up to see Levi getting pulled away from my father by Erwin and Eld. My father's nose was gushing blood and his head was hanging loosely. I saw he was breathing but I realized that Levi must have knocked him out cold.

Mike was kneeling next to me rubbing my back as I coughed. Erwin and Eld finally dragged Levi out of the room. Mike helped me off the ground and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. I heard a chuckle and looked over at my dad that was coming to.

Mike quickly pulled me out of the room and I rubbed my neck. Levi pushed himself off the wall when he saw me; he lifted my chin up and checked my neck that was already bruising. "She's not going back in there." Levi muttered.

"I want to speak to him alone. He won't do anything. He was just putting on an act for you guys." I lied, I had no idea what was up his sleeve but I also know that he wasn't going to talk unless it was just me.

Erwin tensed up and Levi gaped at me. He looked at Erwin and I felt all eyes on me. "Eld, make sure he is secured. Mike will help you. You two follow me." Erwin walked into the room right beside where my father was kept. I looked to see that you could see right through wall and into the room I was just in. I watched as Eld and Mike place more chains on him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"He will talk to me. He wants to scare me. He will get too cocky and spill everything to me. It's the only way. He will show off if anyone else is in there with me." I muttered. I watched as Levi pushed himself off the wall and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"He just tried to kill you! If I hadn't pulled you away, he would have snapped your wind pipe. You can't expect me to allow you to go back in there!" He hissed. I took a deep breath, he needed to trust me and besides he could see everything that was going on.

"I can do this, Levi." I whispered. He slowly released my shoulders and stepped away from me. Eld and Mike walked back in. I looked at Erwin and he nodded. He nodded and I exited the room. I walked over to the door. I gripped the handle and paused; behind this door was a man that just tried to kill me.

I pushed open the door and stepped in slamming the door behind me. He looked up and I pulled up a chair. I placed it in front of him but not close enough for him to be able to grab me like last time. I sat down in the chair and crossed my legs staring at him. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"If I remember correctly, that was Levi Ackerman that just beat the shit out of me. You know I wouldn't have thought anything of it till I saw that rage in his eyes. Not many men have that rage in their eyes anymore unless..." He paused and gave me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop with the dramatics. Spill it, old man."

Before I stepped in here, I promised myself I wasn't going to show an ounce of fear. He has already gotten his full of that when I was younger. I wasn't the same little girl that he used to beat senseless.

"Men only react like that when something of theirs is threatened. He wasn't acting like a commanding officer protecting one of his own. Oh no, there was too much rage behind that punch. Either the fucker is in love with you or you're fucking him." He had this smirk on his face and I tilted my head to the side.

"You know those women that came forward saying you assaulted them, were you just pissy because they wouldn't fuck you?" I said, he growled and fought against the chains that were holding him to the chair. I smirked; I had never had the upper hand like this on him before. It almost felt exciting. I was winning against the man that has destroyed me since I was born. Now I could return the favor.

"You feel helpless, don't you?" I hissed. I uncrossed my legs and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. He glared at me. "You feel like I used to feel! You feel the exact same way as those women you hurt! It sucks doesn't it? You so badly want to punch me like you used to and you can't. You know mom's death was your entire fault. If you would have moved us out of the Wall of Maria... Mom would still be alive! But no, you secretly hoped that... That fucking Titan ate me and Phillip as well." I was screaming now and I realized I was on my feet shouting at him.

He had his teeth clenched together so hard that I was slightly surprised his teeth didn't shattered. I slowly took a step towards him and crossed my arms over my chest. I needed him to admit his crimes.

"You are more of a sad excuse than I originally thought. You not only betray your people but also assault women who are working alongside you. How pathetic." I spat at him.

"You listen you little slut! Don't come in here acting all high and mighty. You are a waste. A mistake! The Survey Corps are a waste of effort! The men that I have been helping are going to save my ass if all our walls are knocked down. And those women you are so willing to protect are nothing more than whores than your mother. They came on to me and the minute they realize I couldn't move them up in ranks, they cried assault!"

I tried to calm my breathing. He just admitted to everything. I had won but I felt this rage towards him the minute he brought up my mother. "Did I hit a nerve, dear?"

"Do you know what hell I went through? I watched as a Titan reached through our roof with so much ease. Mom pushed me out of the way and I watched as it picked her up. She screamed for me to run but both of my legs were broken. I crawled through broken glass to try and reach her. I watched as that 10m class ripped her arms off first then finally bite her head off. It ate all of her then for some reason left me alone. Phillip raised me! Where were you?" I screamed. I was furious that he had just insulted my mother. She gave her life to protect me while he was the one that cause me the most damaged.

"It was an arranged marriage. I never loved her till Phillip was born. Then three years later you appeared. We thought you were a boy. But out you came with bright hazel eyes and curly brown hair. I never knew hate until I laid eyes on you." He hissed. I stumbled backwards and felt tears leaking down from my face.

He smiled and looked me over. "The pathetic one is you. You went your whole life protecting them. And what did they do? Left you. You have no one to protect you. No one to take care of you. You're alone in this sick and twisted world."

I watched in horrid as he easily broke through the chains and rushed me. I threw a kick his way; he caught my ankle and threw me into the wall. I grunted and he calmly walked over to the door locking it. I quickly got to my feet and ready myself. I wasn't some scared little child anymore.

He charges me again and I easily blocked his fist. I kicked his feet out from underneath him. He grabbed me by the throat and I threw a kick into his stomach sending him flying away from me. He chuckled darkly and I heard the door being pounded on. He rushed me again when I was paying attention to the door. He kicked me in the face knocking me to the ground. He stood above me mockingly. The world around me darkens and I jumped up ramming him up against the nearest wall.

"You were supposed to protect me! You're my father!" I screamed as I threw a punch at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards me head butting me. I stumbled backwards and slid down the wall. The door finally busted open and I just saw guns. Mike and Eld had their guns pointed right at my dad.

"Alexander Arret! You are under arrest for attacking a Survey Corps soldier. On your knees! NOW" Eld yelled, my dad chuckled and placed his hands behind his head getting down on his knees. Mike quickly placed him in handcuffs leading him out of the room with Eld's gun pointed directly on his back. I stared at the wall in front of me. I heard someone enter to see Levi, he stared down at me and Erwin enter.

"I apologize, Helena." Erwin said. I nodded and stood up. I needed to get away from both of them. I wiped the blood off my chin and walked out of the room. I just walked. I knew I needed to see a medic but I just wanted to be left alone.

000

I was sitting on top of a roof. It was hidden by a tree. There was no telling how long I was up here. But now the stars were out and I just kept my eyes on every single one of them. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Heichou is worried sick about you." I looked over to see Petra climbing onto the roof with me. I noticed her gesture down to someone and she crawled over to me. She sat down beside me and handed me a cloth.

I placed the cloth to my left eyebrow and pulled it back to see it was still bleeding. I held it to my eyebrow and sighed. "He told me what your father said to you." She chuckled. "He found you up here two hours ago and watched you to make sure you didn't pass out. He sent me up here to talk to you. He thinks you are angry at him. He actually cursed out Commander. But Commander seemed to understand his anger." I looked over at Petra, who was staring up at the stars. I turned my eyes to the sky again.

"You're not alone. You have me. You have Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. And most importantly you have he- I mean Levi. I see how much you love him. And he gets this look in his eyes when he looks at you. Even before you joined us. Anytime you visited Phillip or he saw you on missions. They seemed to haze over. Like you are the only person in the world." She paused and I heard her fiddling with her necklace.

Phillip's necklace.

"Phillip meant the world to me. He used to try to always save me and I would do the same. We would always cuddle up together under the stars while we were on missions. I was lucky girl to have him love me. I thank every day that I knew him. For a long time I was so jealous of you because you had him for 22 years. I had him for two and half and those were the best years of my life." She stood up and paused.

"He is always with you. Don't you feel him? I still do." She whispered and finally climbed off the roof. I turned around when I heard movement and saw Levi climbing onto the roof. He walked over to me and held his hand out for me to take.

"Let me stitch your cuts up." I took his hand and he pulled me up slowly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up to him. He dove his lips into mine and I brought him in closer. He backed me up till we were directly underneath the tree's branch. I pulled him down and crawled into his lap straddling him.

Levi pulled his head back from my lips leaving a small trail of kisses along my neck. He pulled off my jacket and met my lips again. I began to slowly unbutton his shirt and moved my head down to his neck. I slowly ran my hands down his chest and I felt him shiver under my touch. I smirked into his neck.

"You need to be looked at." He muttered as I moved to his collar bone. I felt his hands slowly travel underneath my shirt. "I haven't passed out yet. Have I?" I mumbled into his left collar bone. He pulled my head back up to his lips and kissed me hard. I lightly bit his lip and he quickly rolled over on top of me. He unbuttoned my shirt and placed his hand underneath my bra. I let out a small moan and he smirked into the kiss.

"Heichou? Is she- oh god! I'm so sorry!" Levi broke away from me and I looked over to Oluo, who was gaping at both of us. Levi was on top of me with my hands on his bare chest, while his right hand was underneath my bra and his other hand was tangled in my hair that he pulled out of its ponytail.

I was frozen and Levi gave my boob a squeeze before he pulled his hand back. "What do you want?" Levi hissed, he didn't move from on top of me just glared at Oluo for interrupting us. "Err I-I-I was told by Erwin to check on Helena, sir!"

"Tell him we are on the way. Spare us some time so we can get ourselves together." Oluo saluted him before he quickly climbed down the roof.

"Guess I won't be seeing you naked tonight." He muttered, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before climbing off of me. He began buttoning up his shirt when I thought of a way to tease him. I quickly pulled my bra down when he wasn't looking, "Hey Levi."

"Mother of God." He moaned. I quickly covered myself and began buttoning my shirt back up, I stood up and placed my jacket on. "You little tease. I love it"

He muttered climbing down first and I quickly followed. We walked a few feet before Erwin walked out to greet us. "I have brought in first aid kit for your wounds. How are you feeling?" He asked lightly.

I smiled up at him, "I'm better now. I have good squad members to take care of me."

He smiled and gestured me to sit down. "Let's fix you up."

000

Levi looked up when he saw Erwin exit. "You have ten minutes. Try to not rough him up too much. I'll send Petra and Oluo to look for Helena." Levi tensed up and looked up at his Commander. He already knew where she was. He had found her within ten minutes of her leaving. He knew her too well. She couldn't hide from him.

Levi stepped into the dungeon and walked to the third cell. He saw Alexander Arret sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest. The same position that Helena always sat in when she was upset. "I was already questioned by eyebrow. What do you want?"

He glanced up and smirked when he saw Levi. "Ah, you're the little midget that beat the shit out of me... Also you're fucking my daughter." Levi kept his face emotionless even though he wanted to reach through the bars to smack some sense into him. That was his daughter that he just almost killed.

"I'm her Captain. Your son was on my squad as well." Levi watched as Arret's expression changed just by Levi mentioning Phillip. He stood up and Levi leaned up against the wall. He crossed his arms and waited to see what this whack job was about to say.

"You are the reason he is dead." He hissed coming up towards the bars. "Your son died for one reason and one reason... He died protecting Petra Ral. The Titan was going right towards her. I had sent both of them ahead to scout. He died protecting a girl who he loved with his whole heart. He died protecting a girl, who he was planning on marrying. Petra found out a week later that he had gone to her father to discuss marriage. He had even come to me." Levi glared at the man as he watched his face drain of color.

Levi had made sure Petra never told Helena that. She would have had hated Petra even more. She would have punished her for her brother's death. Petra was already ripped apart by his death; he didn't want Helena to break her like he knew she could.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked stepping away from Levi like he had a gun pointed right at him. Levi stepped towards the bars and stared directly at the man.

"Your daughter." He made sure his voice sounded deadly. He wanted this man to know he wasn't fucking around. "I am protecting her. You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand. Your son made me promise that I would protect her. I was weary till I held her in my arms for the first time. It was when Phillip died. And at that moment I realized how much your daughter meant to me. And since that day, I have done everything in my power to protect that woman! You leave her the fuck alone or I will rip your throat out of your neck! Do I make myself clear?" He hissed through his clenched teeth.

Alexander stared at Levi, "I held her in my arms and felt hate. At least one man beside her brother loves her."

Levi stared at him and felt his heart stop. Was it really that noticeable that he was in love with Helena? Levi paused and looked back up at the man that was smirking. "You sent Pallen after her, didn't you?"

Once he read her file, he always wondered that. Pallen wasn't that stupid to attack a fellow soldier unless he was given a wad of money. Alexander let out a deep chuckle, "You are a smart fellow."

Levi stared wide eyed at the man and felt his heart break. Her own father sent a man to attack his own daughter? He wanted her dead the second she was born and didn't have a penis between her legs. "You keep protecting her, Ackerman, because one day she will be dead. And I will dance on her fucking grave."

Levi quickly turned to leave and paused, "Not if you die first. I'll make sure you get death. And I'll make sure she's the one dancing on your grave."

He left the dungeon to the sound of Alexander Arret laughing echoing behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

I winced as I sat down at the table. I was so sore. I thought I would be fine after my brawl with my father but I guess I was wrong. "I'll get you a bath ready." Petra said, she quickly left the room. I couldn't even open my mouth before she disappeared up the stairs. I finished off my tea before I limped up the stairs. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw Petra exiting the bathroom. She smiled and stepped to the side.

I stepped into the room and smiled at the steam that was slowly pouring out of the bathtub. I peeled off my clothes and climbed in. I duck my head under the water and let out a sigh. I needed this. I closed my eyes and leaned back my head.

_**"Are you insane? Why the hell did you do that?" Phillip was pacing around my room with his hands deep in his pocket. I let out a sigh and pulled back the ice that I had on my eye. I could already feel it starting to swell up and bruise. I supposed I deserved it. **_

_**"Commander Erwin was watching I didn't have a choice." I hissed. I heard a chuckle come from the corner of the room and saw Levi sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "You pulled a difficult move like that because you saw Commander Smith? Is that what you are telling me?" Phillip snapped, he had stopped pacing and turned to glare at me. **_

_**"I haven't been moved up in ranks for two months! It took you a month and a half to get on his squad!" I yelled standing up, I rubbed my right arm and looked away from him. I walked over to my mirror and smirked, I had a black left eye and my left wrist was wrapped up. "Well, you have to admit, Phillip, your sister has balls. Erwin will love that no doubt." I looked over my shoulder at Levi. He was staring at me with this impressed look on his face.**_

_**I may not have impressed Commander Erwin but it looked like I impressed Levi Ackermam. For some reason, I felt more pride knowing that than impressing my Commander. Strange, huh? **_

I opened my eyes when I heard the bathroom door slam open. Levi closed the door behind him and smirked. "Now I could get used to this." I sat up quickly and tried to cover myself with as bunch bubbles as I could. I glared at him, did he never knock?

"Can I help you?" I hissed, sinking further into the bubbles. He stared over at me for a moment or two before he shook his head. "They are moving up the mission. Apparently Hanji has already finished the device she wants to captured the Titans in. We are the squad that have to lure them to the wall."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, was it really that important that you had to walk in here while I was taking a relaxing bubble bath?"

Levi shook his head and took two steps towards me. He knelt down besides the tub and captured my lips with his. I gave a little gasp and slowly began to kiss back. He slowly pulled back and glanced down, "Yummy"

I glanced down to see that the bubbles were slowly disappearing which Levi got the perfect view of everything. I quickly grabbed a towel and stood up. "Out!" I hissed walking towards the door. He quickly pinned me against the door and smirked down at me.

"Like you don't want to finish what happened on the roof." He muttered, he gently ran his hand down my arm. I felt my body shiver under his touch. He knew he was right, but another part of me was screaming no. I have only slept with one man in my lifetime and that ended terrible. I didn't want it to go that way. Levi froze and looked up at me, "Are you a virgin?"

I sighed, "No... But my last experience wasn't very good."

He quickly back away and rubbed his hands over his face slightly slapping himself. I think he was trying to calm himself down. I chuckled lightly and he looked over at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Holy fuck I've been all over you! You must think I'm an asshole."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong. I would love for you to... Uh yeah... I just a tad bit nervous. That's all!"

Levi let out a sigh and stepped towards me. "Helena, I really honestly care for you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all." He leaned down slightly and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and nodded. I always heard he was such a whore, but I am starting to think that was bullshit. He gently moved me to the side and pulled up the door. He paused and looked back over at me grinning.

"Fantastic body. My God." He gave me a wink before closing the door behind him. I let out a chuckle before I dropped the towel climbing back into the tub.

000

I was up in a tree waiting for my signal. Levi was running us through how we were going to lure the Titans towards us. Gunther and Levi would start out first on horseback while Oluo and Eld hung out in the trees. Then once it got closer to Petra and I, we would leave the trees and lure them to the walls.

Then once at the wall, all of us will help Hanji and Erwin capture the Titans. So that meant, Squad Levi were the only ones going out in Titan territory. Petra was supposed to alert me by using a certain bird call when she can see them approaching. She was about five trees ahead of me.

I heard her call and walked towards the edge of the tree. I saw Eld and Oluo disappeared into the trees and I dashed out. I looked down to see Levi on horseback. Levi was the Titan. I let out a whistle and heard Petra fly by me.

"Come on, you ugly beast!" I yelled. I watched as Levi glared at me and I shot forward. I saw Lady and Petra's horse, Thunder, waiting for us at the end of the forest. I dropped down graceful onto Lady and glanced over to see Petra do the same. I slammed my heels into Lady and we took off towards the giant rock that Levi said was our 'wall'.

I glanced behind us to see Levi fast approaching. I broke off to the right while Petra went left, I got behind Levi and Petra began whistling to get the 'Titan' attention. We were basically herding Levi towards the rock. Finally we reached it and I pulled around to get in front of him. I pulled the rein back and Lady quickly stopped.

"How was it?" Gunther asked as he neared. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Levi muttered.

"About time. It only took us four hours." Oluo said rubbing the sweat off his forehead. I gave Lady a pat and smiled. "Let's get some rest and dinner. We leave tomorrow night. The mission will begin the day after tomorrow." Levi jumped off his horse.

I stretched and jumped off Lady. I pulled Lady forward towards the barn along with the others. I began to pull her saddle off when I suddenly felt this ping of panic in my chest. I paused and heard a horse or two coming towards us. Levi paused and quickly put his horse in his stall. All of us followed him out.

I saw Mike on one horse and almost threw up when I saw who was on the horse beside him. My eyes widen and I quickly glanced down at the ground to avoid his glance. Maybe he wouldn't recognized me. Maybe he forgot about me.

"Arret?" I looked up at Mike and winced. If he didn't remember me before, he did now. "Yeah?" I slowly let my eyes travel over to the man in the horse beside Mike. It was Malcolm Burns. The man I slept with. His green eyes were bearing down on me and his shaggy brown hair was unkept as usual.

"Commander Erwin sent me to give you this." He held up a rolled up parchment. I stepped forward and took it from him. "Your father is to be executed. The parchment will tell you everything else." I felt my eyes widen and felt my hands tighten around the parchment. I felt Petra slide her hand over my shoulders giving me a side hug. Levi looked at the others.

"Finish with the horses. You two come with me." He lightly pushed me forward and I whipped around with wide eyes. He was inviting them into headquarters. I was so screwed.

"Do they have to?" I hissed. Levi raised a hand and Mike paused. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I really don't want to question them further and besides..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I don't want to look at him anymore." Levi's eyes glanced over at Malcolm and he raised an eyebrow. He turned towards them and told them he changed his mind. Mike nodded and turned his horse around. I glanced back as I walked quickly towards headquarters, Malcolm paused and looked at me as I dashed away.

He remembered me. He smirked before he quickly followed Mike. I went to shut the front door behind me when Levi pushed his way through. He grabbed me lightly by my arm and dragged me upstairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"What was that?" He asked. Well, it's time to play dumb. I raised an eyebrow and held up the parchment that Mike just gave me. "He is still my dad."

The look on Levi's face, he knew I was lying. He knew I didn't give a shit about my father being executed. "You looked like someone died when you saw that man. Who is he?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "Malcolm Burns."

"I know his name. He just joined Erwin's squad." He hissed. I looked up at him and I wasn't sure how he was going to react to him, "He was my first."

Levi tensed up and he glanced away from me. "Okay, that's no big deal but why did you look so freaked out?"

"It happened after Phillip died. I got slightly drunk and he was always coming onto me. We started making out and it just went from there. I completely ignored him the next day because it didn't feel right. I always wanted my first time to be with someone I loved... He didn't handle that well."

"So, he took... He saw his chance and took it. Because he knew you were drunk. You know that's considered rape?" His voice was firm and I could tell he was trying to hold back. I bit my lip and looked away, "We had morning sex. I was completely sober by then."

Levi's face turned stone cold and he looked up at me with this scary look in his eyes. "What did he do?"

I took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. "The next day, he left to get me breakfast. I snuck out and hid in my room. Apparently he brought me breakfast in bed with hand picked flowers. He came to my room later that day and demanded I tell him why I was ignoring him... I may have told him, he was bad in bed and he had bad breath."

I stared down at my hands and heard a snort. I looked up to see Levi actually grinning. "Did you really?"

I rubbed my arm, "I didn't want to lie."

He busted out laughing and actually bent over holding onto his sides as he laughing. I chuckled, his laugh was beautiful. His smile was beautiful. I couldn't help but feel this swell of love in my chest as I watched him. I knew no one has seen this side of him and I couldn't believe he was actually showing this to me. His happy side.

"God, I knew there was a reason I was so drawn to you. No wonder he was looking like he wanted to skin you alive." He chuckled, he cleared his throat and stood up straight. He walked over to me and plopped down on the bed beside me. He placed his hand on my leg, he leaned over and picked up the parchment about my father. He handed it to me and I slowly opened it.

"Alexander Arret will be executed by the end of the year by a-" I paused and my eyes widen. This had to be a joke. This seemed too extreme even for the MP. "Firing squad..." My voice trailed off and Levi snatched the parchment from my hands reading it over.

"I-I just thought they would hang him. Isn't that too much?" I whispered. He placed the parchment to the side and grabbed my hands. "I'll speak to Erwin about this. I'll try to find out some more information." I nodded and he quickly kissed me placing the parchment on his desk.

"Let's get some food."

000

I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow morning was the big mission. Our squad were the only ones going out into Titan territory. The others were going to be behind the wall waiting for us to pull the Titans towards them. I finally quietly walked out of Petra and I's room and towards the mess hall. I was about to step in when when I heard light talking.

I paused and peeked around the corner to see Levi, Mike, and Erwin drinking tea together.

"I agree with you. The firing squad is a bit much but the King has made his mind up. I can try but no promises. We just need to make sure Helena is well protected up to the execution. There is no telling what his following will do." Erwin leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea.

Levi nodded and crossed his arms. "She will hate that. She thinks she can handle herself pretty well."

"She handled her father pretty well if you ask me." I glanced around again to see Hanji walking into the room holding a kettle in her hands. She refilled all the mugs and sat down next to Erwin. She took a sip of tea and crossed her legs. Levi picked up his mug from the rim like always and took a sip. He winced and stared down at the mug. He shook his head and pushed away the mug.

"Is my tea not good enough for you?" Hanji asking joking. Levi waved his hand and shook his head, "I'm used to Helena's Earl Grey and now everything else takes like shit."

"She smells of lavender and vanilla." Mike muttered. Levi looked over at him and shook his head. I grabbed a piece of my hair and pulled to my nose to take a smell. He wasn't wrong at all. They stayed silent and I decided to make my entrance. I noticed Mike was staring to stiff the air so it was only a matter of time before he pointed me out.

"Ah, Helena! We were just talking about you." Hanji said turning around me as I entered. I smiled, "I hope it was good."

I walked into the kitchen and pulled down a kettle from the cabinet. I searched the drawer for tea and sighed in relief when I saw my package of tea. I'm glad I hid some in here before I left to join Levi's squad. I placed the kettle on the stove and walked back out. Mike and Hanji was gone, it was just Erwin and Levi. I gulped and sat down next to Levi. I folded my hands on the table and felt a hand on my leg. I slightly glanced down to see Levi's hand.

"Helena, how are you? Are you well enough for tomorrow?" Erwin asked, he took a sip of his tea and stared at me. Why was he asking me this? Why did he care? "Yes I am. Nothing is going to hold me back."

Erwin grinned and chuckled, "Now I know why he likes you so much. Get some sleep you two."

He left the room and I stood up to get my tea. I poured some into my mug and I turned around to see Levi leaning against the door frame holding out his mug. I smiled and took it from him pouring him some. I handed it back to him and he placed it on the counter. He walked closer to me and placed his arms on either side of me. I was pinned to the counter with my chest pressed up against his.

He stared down at me and grabbed my chin lightly. "Tomorrow, if I tell you to flee. Will you do it?"

I raised an eyebrow and he repeated his question. "I'm not going to run away. Dying isn't an option for me."

He crashed his lips into mine so suddenly it took me a second to understand what was happening. I finally snapped out of it and began kissing him back. He picked me up and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him even closer to my. I felt his hands on my thighs and he lightly began pushing up my night dress. I tugged lightly on his lips and his hands began to move up my thighs. He brushed his thumb over my underwear and I jumped at the sudden touch. He smirked into the kiss and I pulled his head to the side.

"Don't you dare just touch me like that if you think either one of us is going to die tomorrow." I muttered before I lightly nibbled on his neck. I heard him take a sharp intake and he lightly grabbed my thighs. "I know you aren't going to die. And I sure as hell not going to die because I want to do this..." I felt his index finger slight pull back my underwear and I let out a small moan.

"Every day."

I nodded and pulled back from him. I grabbed his hand and lightly tugged down my underwear. His eyes widen slightly and glanced over his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and he used his right hand to grab the back of my neck pulling my face towards his, while his left hand was on me. I felt two fingers enter and let out a moan. A loud one. He covered my mouth was his and his fingers began to work his magic. I grabbed at his back and pulled him in closer. He moved his lips down to my neck and I leaned my head back closing my eyes.

I bit down on my lip and tried so hard not to get too loud. This man was just using his fingers. Like what the hell? How?! I pulled his face back up to mine and began to tug down on his pants. He fumbled with his belt and froze. I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard it too.

He looked over at me and mouthed, "Fuck"

Someone was walking right towards us. Here we were in the dark, I was sitting on the counter with my legs spread far apart with Levi's left hand basically deep inside me. His pants were partially around his ankles and I had no clue where my underwear was. He quickly pulled me off the counter and pushed me up against the wall. He tugged my night dress down and pulled up his pants quickly.

"I can't find my underwear!" I whispered. Levi swore again and began to search the floor for my underwear. I saw it on the counter and leaned forward quickly snatching them up. Levi sighed in relief as I slipped them on quickly. We were about to step out of the kitchen when Levi yanked me back.

"So, you banged Helena Arret? Are you shitting me?" I glanced around to see Malcolm and another man. He had long blonde hair that was pinned back in a bun. I knew I knew him but couldn't put a name to the face. "Yep!"

"Levi's girl? You fucked her. How was it?"

Levi looked at me and gestured me to stay put. I smirked and nodded. I was going to let Levi handle this. I actually wanted to see how this was going to go down. Levi stepped out and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, how was she?"

I saw the guy with the blonde hair stumble backwards and quickly saluted Levi. "H-Heichou!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Malcolm hissed. Levi lazily gave a nod and Malcolm walked closer to him. "She was tight and was screaming my name." He hissed. Levi chuckled and quickly grabbed Malcolm by the jaw basically lifting him off the ground.

"Does that scent on my hand smell familiar?" Levi asked. I snorted and quickly covered my mouth. I glanced around to see how wide Malcolm's eyes got and I saw a smirk appear on Levi's face. I stepped out from the shadows and rested my arm on Levi's shoulder. He glanced down at me and his smirk got even bigger. He slightly lowered Malcolm but didn't released him.

"So, I'm tight. Levi, would you agree?" I asked flirty. The guy with the ponytail looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. Levi let go of Malcolm and pushed him back slightly. "You two are actually interrupting us so how about you leave us to it." Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and felt him lightly grab my ass. The guy with the ponytail quickly left the room and Malcolm stood there glaring at us.

"She will break your heart. All she wants is a dick in her vag to make her feel better about herself. Well sweetie, you may be hot but you are the biggest cu" Levi cut him off by picking him off the ground and slamming him onto the table by his throat. He still had his hand wrapped tightly around Malcolm's throat. He was gasping for air and turning bright red.

"Don't you dare ever insult her ever! Especially with that disgusting word." Levi hissed. I have never seen Levi so furious before in my life. I was actually afraid of him. I rushed forward and grabbed his hand, "How are you going to explain a dead body to Commanded Erwin?"

Levi snapped out of it and released Malcolm. He gasped for air and rolled off of the table. He stumbled out of the room. I kept my hand on Levi and he slowly looked down at me. I quickly pulled his head down and brought his lips down to mine. He picked me up and pushed me up against a wall.

"I have a private room." He mumbled into my neck. "I want to finish what I started."

I pulled his head back roughly and he moaned. "Lead the way, Heichou."


	10. Chapter 10

I winced and shifted again uncomfortably on my saddle. We were just debriefed on when we were going to be released into Titan territory. The other soldiers were taking their positions on the wall. "What is your deal? You look like you are really uncomfortable." Gunther asked. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and glanced to my left to see Levi smirking.

How the hell was I supposed to know how long he could last? Plus some other aspects made me incredibly sore. I couldn't exactly tell that to the others. I already had to come up with a huge lie to Petra as to why I was sneaking back into our room at 4:30 in the morning. "I'm fine! I-I-I'm just nervous! Yeah, I am nervous." Gunther looked like he didn't believe me before he shrugged turning towards Eld.

"You said you could handle it, Arret." Levi whispered with a giant smirk on his face. "I swear to God. Shut up, Levi" I hissed back as my cheeks turned bright red. He snorted and gave me a wink.

I heard the whistle and turned my attention back to the gate that was slowly beginning to raise up. I gulped, I watched as Levi and Gunther took off first followed by Oluo and Eld. Petra and I were in the back, I tighten my hands around the reins and took a deep breath. Here we go. We couldn't fail this mission, if we did... We would all die. I glanced back at the wall to see them preparing Hanji's device she had created to captured the Titans.

"We are nearing our hiding spot. Are you ready?" I glanced ahead of us to see that the guys had disappeared. I knew they had gotten into their positions but it still made me nervous. I saw the cluster of trees that Petra and I were going to be hiding in, I pulled Lady into a stop and placed her in the perfect location where we were hidden but I could see everything clearly. Petra was watching our backs and I was listening for our signal along with watching for Eld or Oluo.

"What really happened last night?" I turned around to see Petra smirking at me. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the sky. "Did you have sex with Heichou?"

I tensed up.

"Hey, I knew that uncomfortable shifting. What do you think Phillip and I used to do before missions." I gagged and turned around giving her a disgusted look. I didn't want to imagine my brother having sex nor did I want to know she was always sore the next day. "Come on, everyone does it. Besides I saw how cheerful both of you were this morning. He really does love you, Helena. And I can tell you love him too. Why don't you tell him before it's too late?"

I turned around and looked at how serious she was. Levi knew I cared for him but I knew said those three words out loud. I took a deep breath and nodded. Her face broke out in smile. We were silent for a few moments then I heard the shot of a flare. I stared up at the sky to see a green flare.

"They got one- wait a minute. He just sent another flare up. Holy shit! They have two!" I hissed. Green flare meant Levi and Gunther were on the way with a Titan. A blue flare meant Oluo and Eld had taken over. And finally when I released a red flare, it meant Petra and I were on the way with the Titan. And if we lost control of a Titan, we would send up a black flare. I picked up my flare gun and waited.

I saw the blue flare shoot up into the sky and looked at Petra. "Oluo will alert us when to show ourself." Petra pulled her horse around and I ready Lady. I felt the shaking of the ground and knew they weren't very far. I picked through a branch and saw a 6m class and a 10m class racing towards us.

I heard a whistle and slammed my heels into Lady. She dashed out from our hiding place and I watch as Eld and Oluo spilt in different directions. "Hey! You ugly bastards! This way!" I screamed both Titans turned their attention to me and I sprinted off after Petra. They were slowly gaining on us, I held the flare into the air and covered my ears. I released the flare and changed it out for a black one just incase. "Move!" I yanked Lady to right and the 10m class hand slammed down into the ground.

I saw the wall approaching and Petra spilt off to the left. I went straight towards the wall both of the Titans on my heels. I was about 100 feet away from the wall when I felt a hand slammed into Lady. She let out a whine and fell. I shot off of her and she rolled over me. She quickly jumped up and took off. I groaned and heard a shot. I looked up to see both of the Titans getting tangled up in a giant net.

I smirked, "We did it."

000

"Heichou! Pass off was successful." Oluo yelled as they galloped towards the wall. Levi nodded and kept his eyes to the sky. His stomach was in knots as they neared the wall. He was hoping he wouldn't see a black flare from Helena. "Fuck! Isn't that Lady?" Gunther yelled.

Levi looked up to see Helena's horse galloping towards them. He heard the shot and saw that they had captured both of the Titans. Eld's grabbed Lady's rein and Levi's eyes widen when he noticed that there was blood on her saddle. Levi slammed his heels into his horse and rocketed towards the wall. He glanced around and saw Petra was tightening the robes to make sure the Titans didn't get loose. Levi watched as the gate slowly opened again. Petra glanced over at him and she let out a gasp when she noticed Eld had Helena's horse.

Levi noticed that Lady's attention was off the the left. Levi took off in that direction and soon he saw Helena laying there limply. He jumped off his horse and raced towards her. "Helena!"

He heard a horse and glanced over to see Erwin racing towards them. Levi knelt down and placed his fingers tips to her neck. He felt a steady pulse and sighed. She was still alive. She just looked like she had cut open her cheek.

"Is she alive?" Erwin asked jumping off his horse. Levi nodded and began to look her over for any other injuries. "She won't die. She gets slammed by a Titan and has her horse rolled over her... And she lives. Amazing."

Levi froze when he saw that her cloak was ripped which showed her stomach clearly. Levi prayed that Erwin hadn't see the hickeys that were all over her stomach and hips. Levi quickly covered her and glanced up at Erwin. "Petra believes her brother is watching over her."

"Good, she has a spirit watching after her along with her lover." Erwin jumped down from his horse and knelt down. He brushed her cloak to the side showing her hickeys on her stomach them brushed her braided ponytail from her neck showing more hickeys. Levi tensed up and stared down at her. He could never forget last night. It wasn't just sex to him. Last night didn't feel at all like his pervious sex partners felt like... No, it was more than that.

"As long as it doesn't affect your work. I don't care. You deserve love too." Erwin quickly scooped up Helena and looked at Levi. Levi stood up and couldn't help but noticed how small she looked in his arms.

"Get on your horse and I'll hand her to you." Levi did as he was told and Erwin easily handed her off to Levi. Levi rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist holding her still as he picked up into a trot following Erwin into the gate. Helena stirred and winced when she moved.

"Don't move too much. We aren't sure what you have injured." Levi whispered to her as he watched his team gallop towards him. "I'm just a little sore. I don't think I broke anything."

Levi leaned down, "I'll give you a full look over later."

He smiled when he saw a light blush creep across her cheeks. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lady with Eld. "Thank God! You are alright!" Petra yelled, her eyes had tears following from her eyes and she kissed Helena's cheeks.

"Levi, take her into headquarters to get some rest. The rest of you help Hanji with the Titans."

Levi let Helena slide off first and climbed off after her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into headquarters. He picked up a first aid kit and lead her into his room. He closed the door behind him locking it. He placed the kit down and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a hug and buried his face into her head.

"I'm fine." She whispered, she kissed his cheek and he pulled her back. He pulled off his cloak and then took hers off. He began to unbutton her shirt and pulled it off. She began to unattached her belts and placed them on his desk. He ran his hands over her body to check for any sign of a broken bone. She took a deep breath in and Levi smirked, she had no broken bones. She was just bruised.

"Did you really think I would die that easily?" She whispered, he smiled and pulled out a cloth to clean the blood off her face. "Erwin mentioned something and I have to agree with him."

She raised an eyebrow, "He believes Phillip is watching after you."

She smiled, "He does. I feel him sometimes and even hear him."

Levi looked at her, she looked beautiful. Even with the cuts and bruises on her face... Her eyes were still bright. She had a small cut on her lip and he leaned down. He pulled her head towards his and placed a gentle kiss on her plush lips. He felt his heart swell with love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. She bumped into his desk and he pulled back. She smiled up at him and ran her fingers across his lips.

Levi studied her face closely. He had no idea what he was going to do if she ever died. "I love you, Helena."

She did flinched like Levi thought she would. She smiled and brought her lips back to his. "I love you too, Levi."

He felt like his heart was going to explode when he heard those words come from her lips. She slid his paperwork onto the floor and looked up at him. She sat on the desk and licked her lips. "How are you horny after a horse rolled over you?" He asked chuckling.

"Well, you are pretty excited too." She said grinned gesturing down. Levi looked down and smirked. "You have that effect on him." He muttered as she walked over to him. She unbuckled his pants and Levi cocked an eyebrow. She knelt down and Levi's eyes widen.

"Holy fuck!" He moaned.

000

I glanced down at my bleeding knuckles and stared at the punching bag Gunther was holding. Gunther let go of the punching bag and rubbed his arms. After the last mission, Erwin moved us closer to his headquarters. Something about how we needed to be reached whenever. We were in a large cottage, it was three stories high. The bedrooms were on the third floor, the second floor had the kitchen, sitting area, library, and Levi's office. The basement was where the gym was.

"Who knew you could throw a punch that hard?" Gunther said joking. He smacked me on the back and I lightly punched him in the arm. He chuckled and I went to pick up my sweatshirt when Oluo dashed down the stairs. "Helena! You are going to want to see this."

I jogged up the stairs, I completely forgot my sweatshirt and followed Oluo up to the sitting room where Petra and Eld were peeking out of. Oluo pushed Eld out of the way and I looked through the window to see Levi and Erwin looking like they were having a heated argument.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Titans died. That's all we know." Petra said. I watched Levi's facial expression changed and I cursed underneath my breath. I took off out of the room before they could question me. Right when I opened the door, I saw that they were about to start throwing punches.

Erwin threw the first one and I sprinted towards them. I grabbed Levi's arm and stood in front of him. His lip was busted and I just knew his nose was broken. Hanji and Mike were holding back Erwin, who was rubbing his jaw from Levi.

"That's the final word of this Levi!" He yelled. Levi growled and I pushed him back as he tried to rush Erwin again. "You aren't endangering her again! I swear to God, Erwin!" Levi yelled. Erwin looked at me and gave me the dirtiest look.

"Arret! In my office in an hour and make sure you put some damn clothes on!" Erwin huffed before leaving Levi. I pushed Levi into the cottage and he began to pace in front of me. He was furious.

"Don't you dare go." He yelled. I flinched and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell has gotten into you?" I saw out of the corner of my eye, Petra, Gunther, and Oluo peeking around the corner. He stopped pacing and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I am protecting you. Listen to me." He hissed. I pushed him away from me and glared at him.

"I never asked you to protect me! I am not going to go against a higher command because you're jealous or something like that!" I was furious now. He was acting like the biggest asshole and I wasn't going to stand for that.

"Don't think you are all high and mighty now, Helena! Do you really think I couldn't get ass else where! But my dick was in you last night with you moaning my name! I could have you or leave you!" I flinched at his words and it was like right at that moment he knew exactly what he said. His face softened and he reached out for me,

"Helena, I-"

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. He froze and stared at me wide eyed. "Fuck you!" I screamed. I stormed past him and snatched my sweatshirt from Gunther. I threw it on and stormed towards the door.

"Helena! I didn't mean that! Will you just stop!" Levi went to reach out for me and he froze when he saw angry tears flowing from my eyes.

"Go to hell" I hissed, I slammed the door behind me. I glanced back once to see a stun Levi. I paused and took a deep breath to compose myself. I heard a shatter behind the door and an angry yell. I shook my head and began walking towards Erwin's office.

Levi stared at the broke vase on the ground and felt himself shaking with rage. What the hell did he just do? He just took all his anger out on the woman he loved. He looked up to see Eld's stunned face. Behind him was Oluo, Petra, and Gunther looking shocked as well.

"Heichou?" Petra gently walked towards him and Levi dropped to his knees with his head in his hands, he has never loved a woman like he loved Helena. The only girl that came close was Isabel, but she was like a little sister to him. And he just completely fucked it up.

"What did I just do?" He whispered. Petra knelt down in front of him and sighed, "You fucked up. Just let her cool off then apologize, sir. I'm sure after she talks to Commander, she will understand why you were so angry."

Levi hoped Petra was right.

000

I sat down and waited for Commander Erwin. He walked into the room and I stood saluting him. He waved his hand and I saw down. Erwin had a bruise forming on his jaw from where Levi had punched him and I noticed his left hand was wrapped up.

"I have an undercover mission for you." He slid a folder to me and I picked it up looking through it. I had realized at that moment why Levi was so furious with Erwin.

"Your father worked a lot with a lot of men underground. I want you to do an undercover mission for me with Malcolm. You will have a week down there. I'll let you have a night to think about it." He said folding his hands under his chin. I nodded and handed him back his folder, I stood up and paused.

"And if I refused?" I asked.

"You won't." He muttered, I tensed up and walked to the door slamming it open. I slammed the door behind me. I gritted my teeth and stormed back to the cottage. I slammed the door behind me and made my way to the basement. I checked and saw no one was down here, I sighed pulling off my hoodie.

I wrapped my hands and walked over to the punching bag. I threw a kick into it and growled. I began to punch it as hard as I could. My knuckles began to get raw again so I went to throwing kicks instead. I threw my last kick and let out a frustrated scream out. I dropped down to my knees and before I knew it was I was bawling my eyes out. I plopped down and rested my back against the punching bag.

I cried for many reasons. I cried because of what Levi said. I cried because of what Erwin wanted me to do. And the biggest reason, I was crying because I didn't have my big brother to run to anymore. I couldn't have him go beat up Levi for being a douche. I couldn't have him protect me at all anymore.

Sure, I always felt him around but it wasn't the same. "Helena?" I looked up to see Petra at the end of the stairs, I jumped up and ran into her arms. Just hugging her made me cry even harder. This was the closest I could get to my brother. She wrapped her arms around me and sat down at the end of the stairs. She began to stroke my hair but she didn't say a work. She just let me cry.

Finally after a couple of hours of crying, she told me to get a cup of tea and go to bed. I agreed and walked to the kitchen. I placed the kettle on the stove and pulled out the chair sitting down at the kitchen table. I took a deep breath and played around with my mug in front of me.

I ran a hand over my face and noticed how badly my eyes were burning from crying so hard.

"Can I join you?" I looked up to see Levi leaning against the door. I nodded and he cautiously walked over to the table pulling out a chair. I handed him his mug and pulled the kettle off the stove. I poured myself some and then him. I sat back down and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Helena." He said staring over at me. I looked up and gave him a weak smile. "I know. I talked to Petra." I whispered.

I started tearing up and finally began crying again. Levi cursed and jumped up. He pulled me into arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "I know why you freaked out so bad now." I whispered.

"I was down there my whole life. I know how bad it is down there. Plus I don't exactly like you rooming with Burns. I trust you but I don't trust him." He muttered, he ran his fingers through my hair and sat down. He pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sure if you talk to him-" Levi scooped me up into his arms and walked towards the front door with me still in his arms. I raised an eyebrow and he finally put me down. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Erwin's office. He slammed open the door and Erwin was sitting behind his desk working on paperwork.

He looked up and sighed heavily. He placed his pen down and folded his hands underneath his chin like he was ready for Levi to go completely insane again. "I want to go under cover as well."

Erwin sighed heavily, "I'm not letting you go back down there. She can handle her own."

"Most of the people that knew me down there are dead. If you are so worried about it, put me in a wig or something. If you send both of them down there, they won't last. I know the ins and outs of the underground world." Levi sat down in the chair in front of Erwin's desk.

Erwin sighed heavily, "Fine. You three leave tomorrow. Report here in the morning."

I stared at Erwin for a second before Levi tugged me out of the room. How the hell? What the fuck just happened?


	11. Chapter 11

"Intel tells us that the location the three of you will be in, none of Levi's friends or family will be near. So, Levi, no wig for you." Hanji said chuckling. Levi looked like he finally let out his breath that he was holding. Hanji began to hand out some clothes for us to change into. I walked into the bathroom while Malcolm and Levi changed outside. Hanji gave me a pair of black pants, black combat boots, a dark green tunic along with a black vest. I quickly changed and I pulled half of my hair up letting the rest flow over my shoulders. I took a deep breath and walked back out.

Hanji grinned and clapped her hands together. "Perfect!"

Levi and Malcolm turned around. Levi actually smiled and glanced me over, while Malcolm's jaw went slack. Levi was wearing khaki pants that were tucked into brown boots, he was wearing his normal carvat with a white button up shirt. He also had dark brown vest on that he left open. Malcolm was dressed similar to Levi but without the carvat and no vest.

"Well let's get going. Levi wants to talk to you two. The carriage is waiting for you." Hanji left the room and I glanced over at Levi that still had his eyes on me.

"We have to work together and stick with our background stories. Burns, you keep your filthy hands off of her and we will get along fine. And remind me to thank Hanji for putting your clothes together. You look beautiful." Levi said grinning and grabbing my hand.

We stepped outside and Erwin held up three handcuffs. Our stories were that we were able to break out about a year ago and finally got captured by Survey Corps. My name was Marisa Helder and I was married to Lawrence aka Levi. My brother was killed when we were escaping and his friend Arthur Hems was with us so we have all been together since then in hiding. Arthur had stolen from a member of the Survey Corps and here we were.

Erwin slapped on my handcuffs and helped me onto the carriage. "Remember when you are pulled out, put up a fight." He slammed the door closed and I glanced down at my wrist. This was going to be really interesting.

After about an hour, I felt us pull to a stop. Levi scooted closer to the door and so did Malcolm. The door swung open and Levi was roughly pulled out. He grunted and began fighting against the soldiers. Then Malcolm was pulled out. I took a deep breath and was roughly pulled out. I was slammed onto the ground by Mike and yanked up roughly. I kicked him hard and tried to break away.

"Let me go, you pig!" I screamed. Mike slammed me roughly in the ground and placed his boot on my head shoving my head into the ground. "Get your filthy boots off my wife!" Levi screamed. Mike rolled me over and gave me a light smile like he was apologizing. He uncuffed me and walked back towards the carriage. They left and I sat up rubbing my wrist. Levi and Malcolm raced towards me.

"Marisa, are you alright?" Levi asked pulling me to my feet. Malcolm reached up and pulled a twig out of my hair. Levi began brushing off the dirt on me then began brushing the dirt off of himself. I felt eyes on us and turned around to see three men. "Remember our story." Malcolm muttered under his breath.

"Are you three alright?" A man with jet black hair stepped out of the shadows. He had a scar on his face and walked with a limp. "I'm Francis, that is River and Sev." Francis pointed to the shaved headed man named River and the other man was muscular with dirty blonde shaggy hair.

"We have never seen you lot before." River said placing out his hand. "I'm Lawrence, this is my wife, Marisa. And this is our friend, Arthur. We broke out about a year ago till dumbass over here stole from a soldier... And here we are." Levi said shaking River's hand.

"So, you have no where to stay?" Sev stepped forward, he only looked like he was seventeen. He still had this youthful face and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. That was Levi years ago. By the look on his face, Levi thought that too. I shook my head and Francis gestured for us to follow him. Levi lightly pushed Malcolm forward and wrapped an arm around me. He kissed my cheek, "Stay close to me." He muttered in my ear.

I quickly nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. I didn't understand how Levi lived under here for so long, it was dark and wet. Water was dripping from the ceiling and everyone looked so sickly. I looked up at Levi and saw his eyes were focus directly on the ground. We were led down different alleyways and eventually stopped in front of an oak door.

River pushed it open and turned towards us. "You three can stay here till you get back on your feet. It's kind of like our little headquarters." Malcolm stepped in first and glanced around. There was a small living room along with a small kitchen. Towards the back it looked like it lead back to a bedroom.

I felt Levi tensed up and I let go of him walking into the small house. Levi followed in behind us and turned towards the three men. "Headquarters?" He asked.

"We will talk later once you are well rested." River slammed the door behind him and I flinched. Malcolm plopped down on a bar stool and was about to open his mouth when Levi held up his hand. Malcolm looked at him oddly but kept his mouth shut. Levi quickly began to look in every corner. He finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"What were you about to say?" Levi asked plopping down beside me. "Uh what was that about?" Malcolm asked.

"If they are as dangerous as Erwin stated I was making sure they didn't have any listening device around. They might have expected us." Levi wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I rested up against him. Malcolm glanced at us and frowned.

"Why would they just take strangers in so easily?" Malcolm got up and began looking around the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Levi quickly pulled out his dagger. Malcolm pulled up the back of his shirt and pulled out a small handgun. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my twin daggers. Levi gestured for me to answer the door while he hid behind it.

"Who is it?"

"Sev." I pocketed my daggers and Malcolm hid his gun underneath the counter still ready if anything happened. Levi nodded for me to open it and began playing around with the blade with an intimating look on his face. I pulled the door up and placed a smile on my face.

Sev quickly rushed me and grabbed me by the neck. He kicked the door shut and pulled out a sword placing it to my neck. Malcolm quickly pulled out his gun while Levi calmly looked at Sev. Sev chuckled and placed the sword deeper into my neck. I winced as I felt blood dripping down my neck.

"I fucking knew I recognized you. You were buddies with Farlan and Isabel. I was 10 when those fuckers dug the three of you out to become Scout Regiment members." Sev hissed. Levi rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

"There must be a reason why you haven't brought the others with you." Levi said, he began playing around with his dagger and nodded for Malcolm to lower his gun. Malcolm slowly did what he was told and I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"I want you to take me back with you. Get me out of this hell hole. I want to be a soldier. I want to fight and I can't pay the damn fee to get above ground." Sev hissed, his gripped on my arm tighten and I winced in pain. Levi's face changed quickly the second he saw me in pain. In a flash, he had the blade in his hand and ever so slightly pulled it a little bit away from my neck.

"She may not be my wife, but you bet your ass she is my girlfriend. So if you want me to do anything for you, you release her now." Levi's voice was calm and that's what made it even more scary. Sev pulled his sword away from me and pushed me towards Levi. I gasped for air and held my neck where it was slowly dripping out blood. Malcolm tossed me a towel and I held it up to my neck.

"I'll help you. Whatever you need to know I'll tell you. I'll make sure they don't figure out who you are. But please! I just watched my sister die giving birth because she didn't have enough money to get above to see a real doctor." Sev pleaded, he looked like he was willing to do anything.

"Do you know who she is?" Levi asked. Sev quickly shook his head. "This is Helena Arret." Sev's eyes shot open and he looked over at me.

"Her identity must be kept a secret as well. You help us, I'll make sure you get out of here. I promise you that." Levi held out his hand and Sev quickly shook it. He nodded to us before he quickly left. Levi locked the door behind him and pulled the towel off my neck. The bleeding had stop and luckily it wasn't deep at all.

000

I yawned and plopped down on the couch. Levi and Malcolm went to explore leaving me to sleep in. It was weird being underground. I went to sleep with darkness and woke up to darkness. I didn't feel happy, I felt depressed. I just wanted to get this over with and leave. I quickly dressed and left a note for the boys. I wanted to do my own exploring. I made sure my daggers were in my pockets and left the room. I glanced up and down the alleyway before making a left, I walked down further down the alleyway and came to a fork. One way I could see it was leading back out to the street, the other way seemed quiet.

I took a deep breath and heading in the direction I knew I shouldn't be going. I placed my hand in my pocket and gripped the handle of the dagger. Levi was going to kill me. All I heard was my footsteps echoing throughout the alleyway. I came to a dead end and sighed. I was about to turn around when I heard light talking.

I followed the talking and looked up to see another house but this one was a lot bigger than our apartment we were staying in. I saw a window and saw a way I could climb onto the top of the house. I walked over to the edge and pulled myself up. I began climbing up the drain pipe and pulled myself onto the top roof. I crawled over to where the window was below and laid down on my stomach.

"Should we trust these three?" I recognized the voice as River.

"They broke out of here. They can help us to break out to go help Arret. We have to find his daughter as well. The Survey Corps have brainwashed her." Francis muttered, I heard that he was sharping something and realized it was a knife.

"Lawrence's wife is quite the looker." River said chuckling. I heard a smack and a chuckle. I began to back up when I felt someone grab a handful of my hair pulling me to my feet. I hissed in pain and pulled out my dagger slicing through the stranger's hand. I looked back to see Sev grinning.

"You are a feisty one."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed pulling out my other dagger. "I agreed to help but he never said you would be sneaking around."

"He doesn't tell me to do anything, but I get the hint." I hissed. I began to climb down the side of the house when I heard the door open. I quickly ducked behind some cans that were in the alleyway and covered my mouth as the terrible smell hit me. The smell was overpowering, it didn't smell like trash or anything like that. I placed my hand to the wall after the people disappeared and was about to stand up when I pulled my hand back to see it covered in blood.

I shakily pushed a can out of the way and almost let a scream out when a body slammed into me. I shoved the body off of me to see the wide dead eyes of a teenage girl, her once blonde hair was caked with blood and she was completely naked. I scooted away from her and made sure no one was around before I began sprinting back towards our apartment. I finally reached it and went to open it. It was locked. I began pounding on it and it opened. I raced in and Malcolm quickly closed the door.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" I tripped over my feet and scooted away from him until I ran into a wall. "I-Is that blood?" Malcolm quickly walked towards me but Levi stepped out of the kitchen. "Don't!"

"Man, she could be hurt! What's wrong with you?" He hissed at Levi. I shaking from head to toe and pulled my knees up to my chest rocking. I had no idea why I was freaking out, but I was. "She's in shock. She could attack you thinking you are someone else. Just wait. Helena has flashbacks sometimes." Levi remained calm and just watched me as I had a mental breakdown. I have seen people eaten but this girl was different. She looked to be the same age as I was when Lucus began to attack me.

I grabbed at my hair and groaned. I wanted the image out of my head. I wanted to leave. "Helena. Do you know where you are?" Levi gently asked, he knelt in front of me and held out a blue kitchen towel.

"Underground." I gasped out. I snatched the cloth from him and began trying to scrub her blood off my hands and body. "What happened?"

"I went exploring and found their headquarters. I climbed on the roof and heard them talking then as I was leaving they were coming out so I hid behind some cans..." I paused and stared off. It just hit me like a ton of bricks. I was wondering why the smell was so intense if there was only one body, those cans were heavy.

"Helena?" Levi asked.

"There was a body... She was young, her skull looked like it was caved in. She was completely naked. The smell was horrible... I think there were other bodies in the cans." I whispered, I was staring at the wall trying to control my breathing. I just happened upon what my father had been doing all these years.

They were kidnapping women and killing them. There was no telling what else those women went through. I felt my world crumple. I was the daughter of a gangster and even worse if they found out who I was, they would kill Levi and Malcolm saying they brainwashed me. We were in the center of hell. They needed to leave now and save themselves.

Levi sighed and began talking to Malcolm. He nodded and went into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and I flinched. Levi pulled me up from the ground and placed me in a kitchen chair so Malcolm could clean me up. Levi knocked back on the door and the person knocked back three times.

Levi opened the door and Sev stumbled in out of breath. "Where is she? She almost ruined everything."

Sev stumbled into the kitchen and froze when he saw the bloody rag Malcolm was holding and my pale face. "She found your graveyard. She's in shock." Malcolm hissed. Sev cursed and ran a shaky hand over his face. He cursed and begun pacing around the room.

"Look, we need to get out of here. River keeps going on and on about her. Francis was saying how her eyes looked just like Alexander's. Listen, River is the one that kidnaps the girls. He is dangerous and so is Francis. We have to at least get her out of here." Sev seemed to be going in a state of panic and that's when I realized why he was trying get me off the roof. If I was found by River, I would have the same fate as the girls that he killed.

Levi glanced at me and then looked at Malcolm. "Tonight, there is a spot where we are to meet our Commander to share what we have found. We will all go then including you. We will tell him how dangerous it is and get the hell out of here. At least we now know who they are and you can tell them exactly who is involved."

I stood up, "What about the women they have captured now? They will be killed tonight if we don't go rescue them!"

"You are their next victim! They haven't kidnapped any women in two days. They have been focusing all their attention on breaking out Alexander. River and Francis saw you! River is obsessed with you." I would have never believed him but I saw the fear in his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was afraid of what may happen to me or he was afraid that Levi would call off the deal.

I took a deep breath and Levi locked eyes with me. He knew exactly what I was thinking. "We will leave in an hour." Levi strolled over to me and helped me up. He walked me into the bedroom and closed the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't get her dead eyes out of my head.

They were beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I was sure they used to be so full of life now they were glassed over. "I need you to promise me something."

I looked up at him.

"You won't go back to their headquarters. I think he's telling the truth. He seems broken, when you are that broken you will go extreme lengths to get out. Betraying them is extreme, if they ever found out. They would kill him. Now don't be a moron." Levi sat down beside me and grabbed my hand squeezing it. I sighed and chuckled, he knew me too well. He knew I was going to sprint that way the second they looked away.

And I was. I had already come up with that before I even got back to the apartment. Levi pulled my head towards his lips and kissed my forehead. I sighed and leaned against him. I heard a loud bang and the bedroom door busted open. Malcolm and Sev slammed the door behind them.

"They figured us out. We gotta go!" Malcolm yelled while he pulled the dresser in front of the door. Sev stumbled backwards holding his arm. I grabbed Levi's carvat and tied it quickly against the wound on Sev's arm. Levi quickly busted the back window and grabbed me. He dropped me out and then Malcolm followed. Levi tossed Sev to us then he jumped out.

"There they are!" Levi quickly shoved me forward and Malcolm fired off a round. We dashed around the corner and I quickly took the handgun from Malcolm as we ducked behind a wall. I fired once and hit River in the arm. We sprinted off again and Sev pulled me to the ground as a bullet nearly hit my head, I fired again hitting a man I have never seen.

I hissed, we were out of bullets. I tossed it to Malcolm and he began to reload it. Levi led us down an alleyway and I was really hoping we were getting close. Malcolm pushed me forward and began firing. He hit two guys before he caught back up to us again. We came to a dead end and Levi looked up at the wall. He patted his leg and Sev pulled himself onto the wall then helped Malcolm. I stepped on Levi's leg and pulled myself up. I held out my hand and he grabbed it. I quickly pulled him up and dropped down to the other side. We began to sprint again and I saw that the city seemed to stop, then it looked like a cave began. I stopped and Levi began to whistle. I smiled, it was beautiful. It opened up to the sky. All I saw was the sun and birds flying overhead. I had been in the dark too long.

"Levi!" Hanji peeked over the side and I sighed in relief. "This is Sev. He has saved our ass. I'm bring him with us because he has a lot of intel of the gang." Hanji dropped down a latter and Malcolm began to climb up, I took a step back to get a good view around the cave. It was really quite beautiful. I was about to step forward when I felt an arm around my neck. I let out a scream and Levi whipped around. I tried to reach my dagger when the stranger roughly pulled back my arm.

"Let her go." Levi said calmly. I glanced up to see Erwin and his men had their guns ready. I took a deep breath and tried to free my arms from him. "Why so you can brainwash her some more?"

My heart dropped, this was River. The man that Sev said was dangerous and personally wanted me. He reached up and grabbed my throat, slamming me into the ground. He straddled me and began choking me. I gasped out and tried to fight him off. I just needed to reach into my pocket, that's all I needed. I need my dagger. Levi began yelling at River and it was like the more Levi reacted the harder his hold would get. I finally got my hand in my pocket and pulled out one of my dagger.

My vision began to blur.

"H-h-hey." I gasped out. River turned his attention to me, he grinned and loosen his grip on me. I smirked and pulled my dagger out slamming it in his thigh. He screamed and I head butted him. He toppled backwards and I struggle to get to my feet. Levi raced forward and picked me up as I coughed. A couple of Erwin's men climbed into the cave and Levi ran over to the latter. Sev helped me up and Levi climbed up behind me.

I couldn't stop coughing. Malcolm handed me water and I took a sip of it as Erwin walked towards the latter. "Hey Commander!" I called out.

He turned around and looked at me. He had one brushy eyebrow cocked.

"Can you get me my dagger? It's pretty deep in his thigh."

Erwin chuckled and shook his head. He nodded before he began to climb down the latter. I took another sip of water and Levi plopped down beside me. He rubbed my head and chuckled. I looked at him and it was like he just realized something.

It was a look of relief and sadness.

Levi just realized I could protect myself.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since the undercover mission and things were weird. Really weird. We had another mission fast approaching and I had just heard that new cadets were close to graduation. Levi and I were both kind of avoiding each other. It had started with him avoiding me then we got in a huge fight, now I was avoiding him.

I jumped from the tree branch I was sitting on to the next one. I had about a minute to get to the next check point, Erwin was training us today along with his men while Levi and Hanji looked over her reports about the Titans. I jumped to the next one and almost lost my balance. I quickly caught myself and shot my 3DMG into the neck of the fake Titan. I shot up and landed on its shoulder.

Petra and Gunther landed with me. I let out a breath and felt someone slam into me. I stumbled forward and Petra quickly caught me. I pushed Malcolm off of me and he grinned. "Pig." I hissed, brushing his handprint off my ass.

"Hey, I heard you were back on the market." Malcolm said chuckling. "I told you maybe, douchebag." Sev hissed landing next to Petra. I shook my head and heard the whistle blow again. I shot off again for the next check point. This whole training session was all about speed. I ducked into the tree branches and jumped from branch to branch. I was about to jump to the next one when Sev dashed in front of me. I gasped and slipped off the branch. I caught myself and felt the blood dripping off my arm. I glanced down to see a cut on my wrist. I shook my head and took off again.

I tried to stay focus but I couldn't help to think about what Malcolm had said. I was back on the market? Was Levi going around saying he was done with me? Was it a rumor? Ever since the underground mission, he hasn't spoken to me. If I walked into the room, he would find some way to leave. He never even gave me orders anymore when we trained. It was like I was invisible to him, now I knew other people saw that as well.

"Watch out, Arret!" I heard Erwin yelled. I glanced up to see Malcolm coming towards me. I was about to dodge him when Sev rammed into the back of me. I slammed into the fake Titan and pulled Petra with me on accident. I rolled over and Petra wheezed holding her side. I heard someone running towards us to see Erwin and Mike.

"Sev and Malcolm! Down here now!" Erwin yelled. I held my side and started coughing. I hacked up some blood and froze.

"Are you two alright?" Erwin asked, he was leaning down next to Petra checking her over while Mike dealt with Malcolm and Sev. I nodded, I shook my head and began coughing again. I covered my mouth and pulled down to see a little bit of blood. I was just hoping I bit my tongue when I fell. I didn't have time to be getting injured.

"I'll take you two to get looked at." Erwin helped Petra up and I shakily stood up. We began walking towards the tent that had Hanji and Levi were in. Petra walking in first and Erwin pulled me to a stop. He cursed and grabbed my chin looking over my face.

"You have a nice black eye forming along with a gash on your nose." He sighed heavily before leading me into the tent. Hanji had pulled down Petra into a seat and was getting the first aid kit, Levi shot up and glared at Erwin. "What happened?"

"Malcolm and Sev collided with Helena, who accidentally pulled Petra into the mess." I was still hiding behind Erwin. I was studying the notes that were on a board. "Where's Helena?"

Erwin gently grabbed my hand and tugged me forward. I stumbled forward and looked up at Levi. His eyes widen and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the chin and looked over my face. He pulled up my wrist that was still bleeding and pulled back my jacket where he saw my bruising shoulder. He pulled my jacket off of me and pulled up my shirt that showed old bruises around my ribs and hips.

Erwin's eyes widen so did Hanji's. I was happy he didn't tell me to show all the bruises because from all the times Sev had fucked up this week, there were places all over my body covered in cuts and bruises. I had sprained my ankle yesterday from trying to catch Sev after he overshot a landing when we were racing.

"How have you gotten all these injures?" Erwin asked stepping forward. Petra looked at me firmly, she had been telling me all week that I needed to tell Erwin that Sev was messing up causing myself to get injured but I refused. I didn't want Sev to get sent back and also I didn't want to have a conversation with Levi.

"They are just bruises. Nothing more." I muttered, I picked up a mirror and began looking over my face. I had a gash on the bridge of my nose and my left eye was also beginning to blacken. I had cuts all over my hands and now I knew why Levi looked pissed when he saw my shoulder. At first glance, it almost looked like a hickey.

"Is someone attacking you again?" Erwin asked gently. I flinched and Levi tensed up looking over at me. Sev wasn't so much as attacking me on purpose. He just stuck next to me because he felt more comfortable around me. I leaned against a table and shook my head. Petra began to open her mouth and I shot her a look.

"Petra, what is going on?" Levi hissed. Petra sighed, "Sev has been messing up a lot lately. Helena has been trying to help him as much as she can but since he is so much bigger than her... Well he accidentally hurts her. She assured me she was fine so I kept quiet! If I ever thought, she was badly injured. I would have come straight to you, Heichou! She's just trying to help him and Helena can handle herself."

Erwin told Hanji to go help Mike and Petra rejoined the group. Now I was stuck in this tent, Erwin had his arms folded and looked livid while Levi had a blank expression on his face but I could feel the anger coming from him. I went to cross my arms and winced a little. "Is Sev being abusive? I don't want another Lucas matter on our hands." Erwin asked gently.

"The kid just doesn't want to be sent back to the underground. He is trying his hardest and came to me for help. He said he heard from some people I was a great soldier and wanted some extra help. He's really rough around the edges but he's getting there. He doesn't mean harm; he is just larger than I am." I said. I was actually enjoying Sev. He wasn't as annoying as I thought. He was just an idiot.

I never knew I would be able to get along with a seventeen-year-old but here I was. He was about a hundred pounds heavier than I was and he was towering over me. He didn't mean to hurt me, but his frame running into my small frame causes some damage. I made sure he never knew that but it was becoming hard to hide the pain.

I even opened up to him about how heartbroken I was about Levi ignoring me. "I understand you wanting to help him but hiding injuries is extremely dangerous." Erwin had softened but I still felt the anger coming from Levi.

"They are bruises. If I had injuries worse than that I would have gotten taken care of. I'm not that stupid. Sev trusts me and I wasn't about to embarrass him over some stupid bruises." I lied, I was pretty sure my ankle was twisted and I am sure I had popped my elbow back into place three days ago.

Erwin nodded and said that he was going to leave Levi to it. I sighed and plopped down on the table to wait for the tongue lashing I was about to get. Levi stared at me for a few seconds before he moved towards me. My eyes widen when he pulled me into a hug. I hesitated before I returned the hug. He didn't let go of me, he just held me for a few minutes. We stood there in silence and I was holding my breath. I was confused. He went from ignoring me to hugging me in five minutes.

I pushed him off of me and stepped away from him. "What the hell is your problem? You go from ignoring me to hugging me! You can't keep fucking with my head!"

"I thought you were fucking Sev!" He yelled back. "Are you kidding me? We had sex the night we got back!" I yelled back smacking him in the shoulder. He shook his head and walked away from me.

"The next day you were so friendly with him."

"He's brand new and just saw sunlight for the first time in seventeen years. I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to talk to men!" I glared at him and he stared at the ground.

"Levi, I know you are protective over me but the reason I love you is because you don't treat me like all the other guys do. You look at me like I'm a human. You support me and you know I am a damn good soldier!" I yelled. He slowly looked up with a grin on his face.

"Did you just say you loved me?" I froze and looked at him wide eyed. I hadn't said I loved him since after we captured the Titans. I honestly thought since I had almost died Levi was just saying it so I never said those words again. I didn't realize at all that I had said that. I was just so angry I just kept talking and I wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of my mouth.

I began stuttered and Levi closed the gap between us. He grabbed my chin and placed his lips lightly on mine. "I love you too. Now let's get you fixed up."

He pushed me down in a chair and pulled out a bandage, he began gently wrapping my wrist and I let my eyes wonder over the notes of the Titans. I gasped and pushed Levi back. I pulled off a paper from the board and glancing over it. "She really thinks this is the case." I whispered. Levi looked away from me and nodded.

"These monsters were once human?" I placed the paper down and stepped away from it like it had just burned me. I looked at him and saw how upset he really was. Everyone was always saying how heartless Levi was and how he only cared about himself. But as I was looking at his face, I knew he just liked acting that way to keep people at bay.

He looked crushed even heartbroken. He felt sick that he could possibly be killing humans. The way he spoke about how Isabel and Farlan were his family. He had so much love in him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed and rested his head against mine.

If this information got out, a lot of soldiers would be quitting. "There is still a possibility she is wrong." I whispered. "I know. She is utterly insane." Levi said chuckling. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I straightened up and Levi leaned back on his chair. He looked me over and reached over grabbing my ass.

I jumped and chuckled rubbing my ass.

000

"I'm going to skin him alive!" Levi yelled as Oluo dabbed ointment on the rope burn on my upper right arm. After Levi and I discussion, I went back to training with the others. Erwin created a course of rope to help us with our climbing. Sev tripped and began to take down Malcolm, so I grabbed Sev causing me to lose my balance. The only way I didn't fall to my death is because my arm got stuck in the ropes.

"I didn't die. Ow Oluo!" I hissed pulling my arm away from him. He rolled his eyes and snatched my arm back. Gunther handed him a bandage and Oluo began to wrap up my arm. Petra and Eld were cooking in the kitchen. I stared ahead and heard Levi pacing. I stood up and walked out of the room. I made my way towards Erwin's headquarters. Levi and Eld were following me along with calling out to me.

I stormed in and saw a girl walking out of the showers with a towel on her head. She looked at me and her eyes widen. "Where is he?"

"Fourth door on the left." She stuttered pointing down the hallway. I didn't even knock, I slammed open the door. Malcolm screamed and quickly pulled up his pants while Sev rolled off his bed from jumping. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. He let out a yelp and Malcolm began screaming at me asking me what the hell was I doing to him.

I may have not been a hundred percent honest. I may have thought he was secretly still a part of my father's gang. I wasn't hundred percent but from what he said from time to time, it was iffy. Malcolm noticed he was getting a lot of mail in the short time he was with us, so I told him to snatch them up for me. "You have caused me so much pain! There is no fucking way you are that retarded. My father would have never allowed it in his gang."

Sev was shaking from head to toe and I looked back at Malcolm. He reached under his mattress and held up a stack of papers. "Francis is writing you a lot under the name Faith. You know he should work better on his code writing. Helena broke it rather quickly. She really is brilliant, Levi." Malcolm said nudging a stunned Levi.

Eld took the letters from Malcolm reading them over with Levi. I tossed Sev to the ground and held my boot against his neck. "Speak!"

"Why? You are going to ship me off anyways!" He yelled, I pressed down on his neck and he gasped out trying to pull my boot off of his neck. "Did you really think I was that weak? I have survived so long because of how tough I am." I hissed.

He gasped out and I noticed he was turning blue so I released a little bit of tension from his neck. "He wants you and Levi to join our ranks!" He gasped out. I glanced over at Malcolm, who was pulling on his shirt quickly. He snatched the letters out of Levi's hands and sprinted off to find Erwin. Levi walked over to me and landed a kick in Sev's side. He gasped out and I knelt down.

"You better do some talking." I hissed.

"You fucker better tell me if my men are in any form of danger!" Levi yelled landing another kick in his side. "No! I was going to mail the last letter today! But Helena kept me later with training. Look it's right there on my dresser!"

Eld walked over to Sev's dresser and found the envelope that was addressed to 'Faith'. Eld ripped it open. "So, what happens if you suddenly stop writing?" Eld asked.

"They will attack." Erwin walked in and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sev laying on the ground. Eld held up Sev newest letter and handed it Erwin. I pulled Sev up on his feet and pulled him towards Erwin.

In a blink of an eye, Erwin threw a fist right into Sev's face and I flinched as Sev dropped to the ground completely unconscious. Levi chuckled and stepped over Sev's body. I left the room and walked outside, I needed to breathe. I couldn't breathe. I knew Levi was going to be furious with me but I knew he would never allow me to do this. I had to do this. This was all my father's fault and I wasn't about to let this mess continue. I walked over to the barn and climbed up into the hay loft.

I plopped down and made sure I was completely hidden. I didn't want to see Levi or anyone. I wanted to be by myself. I never had time to grief my father. He wasn't dead but he in a way was. He left me and my brother. He tried to kill me. I glanced over at the bandage that was on my upper arm.

I had bruised knuckles and I knew my face had gashes all over the place. I don't think there was an inch of my body that wasn't covered in bruises. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back. Slowly tears began to leak from my eyes and soon I was overcome with so many different emotions.

I felt like my world was crumpling. I knew it wasn't but I was scared. This upcoming mission was supposedly to be the hardest one yet. Was I going to be able to keep my promise I made to my brother? It was like every battle I felt like I was losing.


	13. Chapter 13

Erwin and a group of men were able to head off Francis before he got to headquarters. I took a deep breath and stared at the envelope in front of me. Levi and Eld went with Erwin, they had just sent word they were taking them to prison and the mission was back on. Levi sent me a letter, a letter that apparently Erwin had just found.

"Just open it!" I jumped and turned around to see Gunther leaning over my shoulder. "What the hell?!" I hissed pushing him back. "You have been staring at it for like fifteen minutes." Gunther muttered pouring himself a glass of juice. I glared at him and huffed, I turned back around and slowly opened up the envelope. I reached in and pulled out a folded letter. My hands began to shake as it I recognized the handwriting.

It was Phillip's. What the hell could this be? Was it a letter that he never got to send to me or was it a will? I unfolded the letter and let out a shaky breath.

_**My dearest sister, **_

_**I never really understood why the Survey Corps never made us write out wills, so I decided to make one. I will give this to Commander and I pray that he will give this to you if I ever die during a mission. I am not only leaving you my belongings but Petra as well. Please make sure you comfort her. Petra isn't as strong as you. She cries a lot more easily than you do. Please take care of her and remind her everyday that I loved her more than anything. **_

_**I love you, kiddo. You were not only my sister but my best friend. I just want you to be happy, don't mourn me in secret like you did with mom. Please find someone who you can trust. I am begging you, go to Heichou Levi. He will protect you. He is an amazing and caring man, he doesn't show it but you just gotta trust me. I'm going to go ahead and place mom's earrings and granddad's old pocket watch in the envelope. Mom always told me to hold onto her earrings until you get married so I am going to keep them in a safe place till that beautiful day. I will always be in your heart. Always. I will always be with you. **_

_**Your loving brother and best friend,**_

_**Philly**_

_**PS: the pocket watch broke during training camp. **_

I bit my lower lip and placed the letter to the side. I reached back into the envelop and smiled. I was always in awe over my mother's earrings. They were studs and had three bright white stones attached to each other in a circle. I always thought they were diamond earrings but mom said they were only made to look like diamonds. I placed them back into the envelope and pulled out the pocket watch.

It was gold with the initials H.A. on them, Phillip and I always joked around because our granddad's initials sounded like a sarcastic laugh. I opened the pocket watch and saw that the hands were stuck at 12 also there was a small crack in the face. I placed everything back in the envelope and took a deep breath. I made sure my face was dry and stood up. Gunther was leaning against the counter with a look of interest on his face.

"What was it?" He asked lightly. I shrugged, "Nothing."

000

Levi and Eld returned the next morning. Since the mission was only two weeks away now, Erwin decided that we should be able to have a family week. So, Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld packed up their bags and headed home. That just left me and Levi to ourselves. I took a deep breath and plopped down at the kitchen table, I pulled my grandfather's watch out of my pocket and ran my thumb over it.

Today was one of those days where I really missed my brother. I remember all the times of my brother visiting me when I was training as a cadet.

_**"Cadet Arret!" I looked up from my mug to see Commander at the entrance of the mess hall. I stood up and began walking towards him as every single eye was on me. He grabbed me roughly by my sweater and shoved me outside. I stumbled a little and glared back at the man. He was such an asshole. **_

_**"Hey Helena!" I turned around to see Phillip in his Survey Corps uniform. I grinned and sprinted towards him. He scooped me up and gave me such a strong hug, I was having problems breathing. He had just moved up in rank and was invited to be apart of Levi's group. I didn't think he would ever be able to visit me.**_

_**"You are going to kill her, Arret." Phillip finally put me down and I glanced around him to see Captain Levi himself with a scowl on his face. "Nice to see you again, Heichou." I gave him a smile and he weakly waved over at me.**_

_**I had just met him three months ago when it was in the talks of him joining Levi's squad. He was already staying at their headquarters but wasn't an officially on his squad just yet. "That's all we need you for." Levi hissed at my commander that was still standing there awkwardly. **_

_**My Commander muttered something under his breath before storming away. **_

_**"It's family week so Heichou said he would pull some strings so I could see you. We will be sitting in on a couple of training sessions. Have you eaten?" I shook my head and he grabbed my hand.**_

_**"Let's get some food." **_

"Helena!" I jumped so high that I fell out of my chair. I rubbed my back and looked up to see Levi leaning against the door frame. I stumbled to my feet and brushed off the dust that were on my pants. "Pack your bags. We are about to meet the new fresh meat."

I cocked an eyebrow and jogged after him. "Meeting?"

"Yes, we are going to stand in on a handful of their training exercises. We will be gone for three days." I finally snapped out of it and jogged up the stairs to my room. I knew this trip was going to bring back some really good memories and some really terrible ones as well.

000

"They look like babies." I whispered to Levi. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes, "This was you three and half years ago." I huffed and crossed my arms as I watched the cadets march into the arena.

"Cadets! Meet Captian Levi Ackerman and Helena Arret from the Scout Regiment! They will be watching you closely for three days then reporting back to me! Salute them!" Each cadets saluted us. Levi stepped up and looked back at me. I smirked and dropped down from the platform we were on. I began to walk towards the cadets and eyed each one carefully.

Levi had them send us a report of the top ten cadets. I had memorized each one. I walked up to a tall thin girl with shoulder length black hair. Her face was emotionless but her eyes spoke volumes. They had anger and sadness etched into them.

"What's your name?" I spat out. She slightly jumped and then met my eyes. "Mikasa Ackerman!"

I smirked and flew a fist at her. She quickly ducked and rolled away from me. I chuckled and crossed my arms. "Charge me."

"Ma'am?" She stuttered. I glanced over at the cadets that had moved back with wide eyes. "Now, cadet!" I yelled, she flinched and glanced up at Levi. He's face was emotionaless like always with his arms crossed like he was bored, but I saw how his grey eyes widen with excitement and wonder. She sprinted towards me and I grabbed her by her wrist tossing her easily to the side. I heard a gasp ring out among the cadets and smirked.

I saw a thin blonde headed girl that had her hair pulled up in a bun. Underneath her jacket looked to be a white hoody. "Name?"

"Annie Leonhart." She said dryly. I gestured her forward and she quickly rushed me. She held herself differently than Mikasa did. She must be brilliant in hand to hand combat, but she has met her match today. I grabbed her by her upper arm and tossed her to the ground. She gasped and sat up holding her shoulder.

"Holy shit! She just took down Mikasa and Annie so easily. Who is this lady?" I looked up to see a tall boy with an undercut just like Levi, but his hair almost looked grey.

"Cadets! This is the best fighter you will ever lay eyes on. She has never lost a fight whether it be against a human or Titan." I glanced back at Levi and smirked. "Get a good sleep! Tomorrow the top ten cadets will train with Captain Levi and Helena. Dismissed!"

Mikasa slowly picked herself up and gave me a weak smile. She saluted me before following the other cadets out. Annie on the other hand picked herself up and gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. She muttered to herself before she quickly stormed out.

000

I was exhausted and irritated after spending three days here I was ready to leave. I was having terrible memories. I pulled myself up on Lady and watched as Levi climbed onto his horse. "When we get back from our mission, they will be graduated and we will have new recruits. Some of them are rather impressive, don't you think?"

Levi squeezed his horse into a gallop and I quickly followed. "Yeah, but you know how the recruits are. They are too chicken shit to join us. We will get maybe five newbies." I nodded, I was one out of six that joined the Scout Regiment. I was the only surviving member from my group. I couldn't help but wonder who was going to live through becoming one of us.

Phillip was the last one from his group. Everyone knew when you joined the Scout Regiment, you basically signed your own death certificate. We had the most dangerous job out of all the branches. We had the highest death rate and we also had the highest runaway rate as well.

The Scout Regiment was hell on earth. Especially if you were in the lower ranks like I used to be. We were always in the most dangerous part of the formation. I had escaped death more times than I can count.

If I hadn't joined Squad Levi, I would have probably died. Levi was known for protecting his men. He seemed like a cold hearted asshole but Levi loved his men. He would do anything for them. They were his family. I had always blamed Levi for Phillip's death but the more I thought about it the more I realize it probably broke Levi's heart to watch Phillip die.

"Helena!" I shook my head and glanced over at Levi. "What?"

"You did well with the cadets." I raised an eyebrow. Did Levi just give me a compliment? "Stop with the look. Take it and shut up." I chuckled, now that's the Levi I knew.


	14. Chapter 14

"We are just clearing the normal pathway? Just like last mission?" Petra asked, Levi gave a tight nod and I pulled Lady in right behind Eld. I didn't understand what was the point in missions like this. All we were doing were setting out supplies and clearing a path to the old Shiganshina district. I knew we were slowly trying to gain back the Wall of Maria but honestly we were losing more lives clearing this pathway.

"Forward!" I snapped out of my negative thoughts, to see the wall raising up and Erwin yelling. I squeezed Lady into a gallop and kept my eyes on Eld's back. I knew once we charged through that gate, we were about to be faced with Titans. We had a group to slice through as many as they could so we could begin our path.

"8m to the left and fast approaching!" I looked up to see a Titan fast approaching. I watched as it slammed into an old food stand and watched as a Scout Regiment solider slice through it's weak spot with ease. "Helena!" I glanced at Eld.

"Eyes on me!" I gave a tight nod and glued my eyes on his back. This is the part that always made me have the worse flashbacks because that used to be my old job. Taking down the Titans so the rest of the squads could escape easily. I watched so many of my squad mates die.

_**"Arret! I'll take the 10, if you take the 6." I glanced up and rolled my eyes. "Lee, you couldn't handle the 10 if you wanted to!" I yelled over my shoulder as I shot my 3DMG into the top of a building nearby. **_

_**"How right you are!" Lee yelled, he flew over my head and raced towards the 6m class. Lee graduated with me. He was probably the only cadet I could stand. He was about five inches taller than me with long blonde hair, he always had it back in a ponytail. I raced up the 10m class arm and slice through it's weak spot. It dropped to the ground and I watched as another raced towards me. I gritted my teeth and raced towards it. I glanced back for a second to see how close the troops were to the wall when I felt my cable release from the wall.**_

_**"Shit!" The Titan quickly grabbed my leg and snatched me out of the sky. I screamed and right when I began to slice through its fingers, Lee beat me to it. "You aren't dying today, Helena!" **_

_**I grinned and watched as he slice through its neck. I heard the retreat whistle and began racing back towards the troops. I heard a scream and glanced back to see Lee dangling from an 8m class mouth. **_

_**"Lee!" I began to turn and he held up his hand. "NO SAVE YOU-" **_

_**I watched in horror as the Titan bit his body in half. **_

"Helena and Oulo!" I shook my head and glanced over Oulo. "Scout ahead!" Levi yelled over his shoulder. We had just broken into our different formations. I nodded and broke away from Squad Levi with Oluo.

"Hey brat, get your flare ready."

"Don't bite your tongue off, Oluo!" I yelled jokingly. He rolled his eyes and I watched as a red flare shot up in the air; west of us. I held the flare up and covered my left ear with my arm. I fired the red flare. I pulled Lady around and followed Oulo back to Squad Levi.

I heard a yell and looked back to see a Titan crawling towards us quickly. Oulo quickly fired a black flare into the air. I gritted my teeth and glanced at Oulo. If we didn't kill this thing now, it would destroy the formation.

"Ready, kiddo?" I jumped up on Lady and shot my 3DMG. "Alert Levi! I have this."

"Helena! No! Fucking brat." Oulo gritted his teeth and knew he had to warn Levi. My 3DMG lodged into its forehead and it stopped suddenly. I lunched myself forward using my gas and landed on its head. It reached up and I quickly dodged its arm.

"Shit!" I knew this was dumb but Oulo was too slow. Doing this on flat land was going to be difficult but I had no choice. I gritted my teeth and dodged it's arm again.

000

Levi watched in horror as the black flare shot into the sky. "That's right in front of us!" Petra yelled. He knew Oulo and Helena could handle themselves but the second he saw Oulo racing back towards them without her. His heart sunk to his feet. Without listening to Oulo, he galloped past him with his teeth gritted. He was praying Helena was being stupid and wasn't actually dead.

He sighed when he saw Helena battling the abnormal Titan. He watched as the Titan quickly grabbed her and was about to spring into action when he saw a green blur grab her quickly out of the Titan's hand. He shot his 3DMG into the Titan's forearm and raced up its arm slicing through its neck. Levi looked down to see Mike holding a limp Helena in his arms.

"Levi!" Levi looked back to see Erwin and his men racing towards them. Levi ignored them and raced towards Mike, who was lightly slapping Helena on the face. Her arm was bloody and her face had a gash across her left cheek. She finally came to and groaned holding her head.

"You passed out." Mike said simply as he helped her up. She stared at him in shocked before he climbed back onto his horse. "Get back into formation!" Erwin yelled. Helena let out a weak whistle and Lady came galloping back. She barely could pull herself back onto Lady, Levi watched her in complete shock.

He climbed back onto his horse and reformed. "Helena, near me!"

She quickly got beside him and Levi glanced over her. Something wasn't right. He has never seen her look so weak. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were still wide with fear. He pulled his cloth from the back of his pants and held it out for her.

She took it without looking at him. She held it to her cheek and Levi turned his attention straight ahead. He had to admit when he saw the black flare and knew she was the one that released it. It brought back the day Isabel and Farlan were killed. He looked over at her again and saw silent tears falling from her eyes.

She _had _a flashback back while she was fighting. That's why she passed out and that's the only reason the Titan was able to grab her. He chuckled and that's when Helena finally turned her attention to him.

"You truly are one of humanity's toughest solider." And he meant that. She was so quick on her feet and if you really looked deep in her eyes, you would see this fire. Now, Levi really understood why Phillip made Helena promise not to die. He knew she would do anything in her power to make sure she didn't break her promise.

Then it hit him right in the chest, he finally understood why Phillip wanted Levi to protect her. She did need protection but it wasn't from the Titans or her father. It was from herself. She had all her attention on one goal and one goal only: to stay alive and destroy every Titan in her path.

"I passed out, Levi" She hissed, she gritted her teeth together and gripped her reins tighter. "From what flashback?"

"Don't worry about it." She muttered. He cocked an eyebrow and saw a green flare shot up into the sky. We were changing direction. "Gunther!"

"Roger!" Gunther shot up a green flare into the sky. "The only reason the abnormal caught you was because you passed out. You were taking on an abnormal on flat land by yourself and almost defeated it. Give yourself some credit."

She shook her head and smiled.

"You keep your eyes on your goal and I will always have your back. I promise." She looked over at him again. Levi squeezed her shoulder lightly and turned his attention back to what was on front of him.

000

"Arret!" I flew past Erwin with Petra and Hanji right behind me. I have never seen this many abnormals in one mission. And I couldn't for the life of me understand why Erwin kept me closer to his squad. I dashed up the Titan's arm while Hanji distracted it and Petra slice through its ankles. It reached for me and I quickly dodged it. I shot up into a nearby tree getting behind it. I held my position on the trunk of the tree till Erwin gave me the signal.

Half way through the clearing mission I realized why Commander Erwin had Squad Levi so close to him. This wasn't just a normal mission, oh no he was watching us closely.

"Now Arret!"

I grinned and shot off the tree. I spun quickly and slice through its neck. I shot my 3DMG into another tree. I landed quickly back on Lady and glanced over at Levi, who quickly handed my reins back to me.

I saw that the sun was about to set.

"Seek shelter!" We were dead in the middle of the Forest of Giant Trees which meant shelter was the tree tops. I quickly pulled Lady to a stop and tied her up. One by one, each soldier shot up into the trees. Erwin alerted us that the greenhorns had the first watch followed by his squad. I landed on a branch and Levi landed right beside me. Above us was Petra, above her was Eld, and in the tree to the left of us was Gunther and Oulo. I plopped down and rested my back against the trunk of the tree.

"Good work." I looked up to see Levi glancing around as soldier's claimed their sleeping branch. "It's all part of the job." I muttered, I crossed my arms and leaned my head back closing my eyes. I finally felt Levi sit down beside me and pulled out his dagger.

"You recovered well from that flashback." I flinched when Levi mentioned my little mess up. I needed to have better control over my emotions especially when I was in Titan territory. I couldn't help it for some reason I had a flashback of when my mother was killed then it shot over to my brother's best friend death and then finally I relived my brother's death. I have never passed out before but then again I have never had three flashbacks all happen at once.

"I had three all at the same time." I whispered. I heard a sharp intake of air and glanced over at Levi staring at me. His eyes were wide and then he quickly recovered placing an emotionless expression on his face.

"Which ones?"

"My mother, Phillip, and Oliver." I whisper rubbing my arm. "Who's Oliver?"

"My brother's best friend. When Phillip left for training camp. It was just me, Oliver, and his little sister. She died from an infection about a week and half after my brother left. Oliver lost it. Went into a deep depression for a month. I had to get us food and everything." I pulled my knees to my chest and I felt Levi stiffen. He slowly placed his hand on my knees and scooted closer to me.

"I probably remember his death more clearly than any other death I have witness. I haven't thought about him in years so I'm not sure why I suddenly thought about it. He wasn't killed by a Titan. He was killed by this gang." I froze and Levi quickly squeezed my knee. Oluo was fast asleep while Gunther looked like he was leaning forward to listen to my story. Petra was laying on her stomach listening while Eld climbed down to her branch to get a better listen.

I took a deep breath.

"I didn't know at the time but that's how my brother was keeping my mother and I alive for so long. Him and Oliver joined them right before mother was killed, they dropped out when Phillip left for camp. About six months of my brother being gone, I remembered them constantly coming to our cabin asking for Oliver. I kept lying saying he left to get food. I knew better. I knew something wasn't right." I paused again.

"I had left to get some veggies at the market. I walked in on him getting beaten by the group. He told me to run and I really did try, but one of them grabbed me. They told me I was to deliver a message to my brother... A-a-and before I could get them to leave, they slit his throat from ear to ear. They left and he was still alive. I remember hearing him choking on his own blood and saying over and over, "Tell Phil, I'm sorry." I never did. That was like his brother. I couldn't do it."

Levi just stared at me for a few minutes and I felt every single one of my squad's eyes on me. I shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of my neck. I kept my eyes glued to the tree across from us.

"You haven't had it easy at all. Damn kid." I looked up at Eld as he gave me a grin. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Alright alright. Let's get some sleep everyone." Levi muttered waving them off. Eld climbed back up onto his branch and Petra slowly began to close her eyes. Levi leaned up against the trunk of the tree and crossed his arms over his chest. He patted his lap and I smiled.

I laid down and rested my head on his lap. And just like last mission. I was asleep in no time at all.


	15. Chapter 15

"Abnormal fast approaching, heichou!" Eld yelled, I glanced over my shoulder and tighten my hands on Lady's reins. We had been gone almost three days and haven't had that many issues but now that we are heading home all these abnormals were coming out of no where. They had already wiped out two squads. I was just really hoping we weren't next. We were so close to the wall. So close.

"Helena, move!" I shot my cable into the abnormals arm that was about to smack into Lady and sliced through it with easy. The Titan suddenly stopped and grabbed my cable. I screamed and my eyes widen as I saw it slowly opened its mouth. I let out a growl and a cry, I slice through its hand and reattached my cable to its forehead. I landed on its nose and it stopped dead in its tracks.

"You are really getting on my fucking nerves." I yelled, I dashed up to its head right as it punched itself in the face. I spun and slice easily through its weak spot. It dropped to the ground and I whistled for Lady. She galloped up and I jumped on her returning to my squad.

"Not bad, Helena." Levi monotoned. I rolled my eyes and gave him a grin. He gave me a smirk back and shook his head. I watched as all the squads joined back into our clump and Erwin dropped his speed to match Levi and I. "Nice work, Helena. You took down two abnormals by yourself."

I watched as the wall slowly raised up for us and we came to a stop. "Commander Smith!" I heard a growl and saw a giant Titan carrying a boulder towards the wall. Levi took off and Erwin shouted for me to follow him. I shot off after Levi, the closer we got the more I became confused. There were two cadets trying to pull out a kid from the Titan that was just carrying the boulder. "Take the one on the right!"

I nodded and slice through the Titans neck and Levi did the same on his. I dropped down next to Levi, who had his back turned away from the kids. He glanced over his shoulder, "What the hell happened here?"

"Wings of Freedom." The kid muttered. I stared wide eyed at the kids and realized who they were.

Armin Aleret, Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Yeager. I had just watched them train just a month ago. And now this.

"Who is in charge of this mission?" I hissed. Armin pointed on top of the wall. I glanced over at Levi to watch him shoot his cable into the wall. He tapped me on the butt before he fly past me. I jumped down from the Titan and knelt down in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I know you two are his good friends but I have to take him into custody." I whispered, Armin tightly nodded and handed me Eren, who was now unconscious. "They are going to kill him!" Mikasa yelled, she was in panic and her eyes were glassed over with tears.

I grabbed her shoulder with my left hand, "Have some faith in the Scout Regiment, Ackerman."

I shot up to the wall carrying Eren. I had a feeling this was going to be a shit storm.

000

"Not to be rude, sir, but I'm not a-"

Erwin turned around and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know I can trust you in this matter. You are bright beyond your age." I glanced at Levi, who just shrugged and held open the door for Erwin and I to walk in. The dungeon looked like every other dungeon I have been in before. It shocked me that they were keeping Eren in here. Sure, he could turn into a Titan, but he saved our asses by covering up that hole.

"Sir, he is still sleeping." A guard said meeting us. "That's fine, we will wait here till he wakes up." Erwin walked passed the guard and pulled up a chair. He plopped down in front of Eren's cell while Levi leaned up against the wall.

Eren was chained to the wall and laying on a thin bed. He looked peaceful through. I looked over at one of the guards standing on either side of his cell, "How long has he been out?"

The guard looked at me but didn't answer me. Levi pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the soldier by the collar, he yanked him towards him and grabbed him roughly by the chin turning his head towards me.

"Roughly 5 hours, ma'am!"

Levi shoved him back against the wall and ruffled my hair as he walked past me. "What are you thinking, Helena?" I glanced down at Erwin and leaned back against the wall. "He became a Titan. That took a lot out of him. We may be waiting here for days, Commander."

"Then we will wait." I nodded and got comfortable. I wasn't sure how long had past but after what felt like a couple hours, Eren began to stir. He sat up and his eyes widen when he saw he was chained to the wall. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud. "A dungeon, obviously." I said. Erwin and Levi both looked at me. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I blushed and kept my eyes to the ground.

"Captian Levi Ackerman, Commander Erwin Smith, and..." He paused when he saw me. "Humanities' toughest soldier, Helena Arret."

I grinned and looked at Levi, toughest soldier, huh. I like it. He rolled his eyes. Erwin looked over at me and nodded towards Eren. He wanted me to talk to him?! I cleared my throat and stepped towards his cell. "Do you remember anything?"

"I plugged up the wall, didn't I?" I nodded and he had this panic on his face. "Did I hurt someone?"

"No, but a lot of soldiers died for this mission. What do you know about this gift you have?"

"I don't know much, ma'am." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a key that was on a chain. "But I have a feeling all we need to know is in my basement."

Erwin began talking to Eren, how the military police wanted to kill him, but he believe Eren was helpful to the cause of humanity. Levi pushed himself off the wall, "How do we know he's trustworthy?" Levi asked.

Eren got incredibly quite and looked up with this face full of rage. Levi quickly stepped forward and grabbed my wrist. "I want to kill them all! Every single Titan!"

Erwin grinned, "Then we will accept you into the Scout Regiment."

"How will we convince everyone else?" I asked. Levi stepped forward and peered through the bars at Eren. "Put me in charge of him. I won't hesitate to kill him if he becomes uncontrollable" Levi muttered, he had this look on his face that was even scaring me. Eren gulped and Erwin stood up. I quickly followed him and Levi was quick behind me. Erwin walked way away from us as Levi slowed me down.

"I have a plan" Levi whispered. I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "And what is it?"

"Just know that when I do what I do, keep your eyes on his friends,especially the girl." I knew not to ask anymore questions. I nodded and he leaned down giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he picked his pace back up. We reached the court room and I began to make my way toward Petra when Erwin pulled me to a stop.

"Stay with Levi and I for now."

I nodded, "Yes, sir!"

I stood between Levi and Erwin with my arms behind my back. I gulped as they led Eren into the room and chained him to this pole in the middle of the room. Before I knew it, they were yelling about how Eren was a danger to mankind.

Erwin began to start speaking about our plan. "Captain Levi Ackerman along with his squad will be in charge of him."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Erwin muttered. Yelling began again and I could see the anger building up in Eren's eyes. Finally, he exploded. He was so angry the whole pole began to shake. Levi nudged me and made his way over to Eren. He threw a punch directly into his face and Eren stared at him wide eyed. I quickly made my way to Armin and Mikasa. She was about to drop down from the stands when I quickly grabbed her pulling her arms behind her back.

She looked over her shoulder at me and her eyes widen. "Move and I'll dislocate you shoulder." I hissed, Armin's eyes widen and Mikasa growled turning around. I watched as Levi beat Eren to a pulp and finally grabbed a handful of his hair.

"I have no problem cutting him down if I must."

"Very well. Eren will be in the custody of the Scout Regiment under Levi Ackerman." I released Mikasa and followed Hanji over to Levi. Hanji untied Eren and I pulled him to his feet with the help of Levi.

We traveled to one of the back rooms and I got a cloth wetting it. I knelt down in front of Eren. I began to clean up his face. "Thank you for stopping Mikasa." I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't you think you over did it?" I hissed to Levi as he sat down beside Eren."It had to look believable."

"You knocked a tooth out." Hanji said holding up Eren's tooth. Hanji's eyes wide and she shoved me out of the way. I grunted and watched as she pried open his mouth. My eyes widen, "His tooth already grew back!"

I went to stand up and Hanji knocked me over again. I threw the wet cloth at her head and pulled her away from Eren. "Leave the poor boy alone!" I growled.

"Do you hate me for doing that to you?" Levi asked Eren. Eren shook his head, "you did what you had to do"

Levi almost looked relieved that Eren wasn't upset at him. Whether Levi would admit it or not, he was a caring man. He always made sure everyone was well taken care of before himself. He put himself in danger everyday for his men. I couldn't help but love him even more that I already did.

"We will leave for headquarters tomorrow morning. Hanji make sure he gets some sleep." Levi stood up and grabbed my hand leading me out of the room. I gave Eren a smile and he nodded at me with a grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Just like Levi said, I was woken up by him around 4:30 in the morning. I walked with Petra towards the dungeon to get Eren. I bit into my apple and Petra was whistling a tune I have never heard of. I walked up to the guards and they saluted me letting me through. Petra cocked an eyebrow looking over at me.

"Levi scared them yesterday." I muttered biting into my apple. All I heard throughout the dungeon was Petra and I's boots echoing off the walls. Levi had told the entire squad that he and I had complete control over Eren's life. Petra leaned up against the wall and I walked closer to the bars. Eren was still sleeping; I took the last bite of my apple. I chucked the core into his cell nailing him dead in the head. He grunted and rolled out of bed with a thud.

He looked up rubbing his head. "Oh good! You are up." I said, I took the Survey Corps uniform from Petra's arms. I handed it to the guard, who stared at me. "Well? Give the boy his uniform and freaking let him go."

"Yes ma'am!" The guard quickly pulling out his keys. He unlocked the cell and handed Eren his uniform. He unchained him and stepped out. "Make it quick, Yeager" I muttered leaning against the wall.

Eren changed and he followed us out of the dungeons. Petra caught him up to date and I kept quite. I wanted him to fear me and respect me like he did with Levi. It was going to be the only way to train this kid. I saw how stubborn he was. It was written all over his face.

I knew that look better than anyone.

I saw that look every day I looked in the mirror.

000

Eren tighten his hands around the reins of his horse. They were galloping towards a headquarters. He was excited to be a part of the Survey Corps but he was so nervous. He had no idea what heichou had in store for him. He stared ahead as Heichou Levi was talking to Helena.

"Are you nervous, kid?" Eren looked to his left at Oluo. Oluo began to brag about how special the Survey Corps members were and Eren wasn't disagreeing with him. They had the most kills out of the Scout Regiment and that was enough to win him over. Oluo grunted and Eren had to hold in a laugh when he saw that Oluo had almost bitten his tongue off.

The trees slowly began to thin out and Eren saw a giant castle in the distance. His jaw dropped when he heard Perta yell, "Welcome to headquarters!"

They made their way to the stables and Eren jumped off petting his horse lightly on the nose.

"You have to stop talking while you are riding, Oluo!" Petra muttered, she held out a cloth for him and he placed it on his tongue.

**Oluo Bozado: 39 solo kills, 9 team kills. **

He turned his attention to Petra Ral, who was now arguing with Oluo.

**Petra Ral: 10 solo kills, 48 team kills. **She was a beautiful woman. And she seemed so thoughtful and caring.

Eld and Gunther stepped forward staring up at the castle. "We haven't been here in months." Eld muttered running a hand over his face.

**Eld Jinn: 14 solo kills, 32 team kills.**

"He is going to make us clean it from head to toe. Well unless Helena can talk him out of it." Gunther groaned.

**Gunther Schultz: 7 solo kills, 40 team kills. **

Eren's eyes glanced over at the barn; heichou and Helena were walking out side by side. Levi lightly said something to her and Helena quickly nodded. Helena began walking her way towards Eren and Eren finally got a good look at her. Her brown hair was braided in a side ponytail, not a piece of hair was out of place.

She was a small woman, she was about an inch shorter than heichou and that was saying something. She had plump lips and bright hazel eyes. Her eyes looked dangerous, they were gorgeous but he knew better.

**Helena Arret: 45 solo kills, 10 team kills. Known as Humanity's toughest soldier. **

Eren was terrified of her. He remembered when she came to training when he was a cadet. She easily took out Mikasa and Annie. He heard of all the records she broke. Her and her brother were the best cadets known to humanity. And now there was a rumor she was dating Heichou Levi.

He wouldn't be surprise. Two intense soldiers tend to flock together.

"Levi wants us to clean this place from head to toe. That's your first order. Stick to Petra for now. She will be your cleaning buddy so to speak. Good luck." Helena roughly patted him on the shoulder and lightly shoved him towards Petra. Petra grinned at him and Eren smiled back.

He felt eyes on him and turned around. He locked eyes with heichou. Helena was joking with Oluo and laughed loudly. His eyes left Eren's and glanced over at Oluo and Helena. Helena laughed again and smacked Oluo lightly on the arm.

Eren swore he saw heichou smile.

**So, the rumors were true.**

000

"I swear if you drop me, I'll kill you with my bare hands." I hissed as Gunther hoisted me onto his shoulders. The place was covered in dust and spider webs. I was actually surprised that Levi didn't die of a heart attack when we walked in.

I took the rag and began dusting off the crown molding that was almost black from all the dust. "Why do we have to literally clean the ceiling?" Gunther hissed.

"He's a clean freak. You know that. Alright, move to the right." I folded the cloth and began to clean. "How is there this much dust when we were gone for only five months." Gunther grunted again and shifted his shoulders a little bit.

"I still think it's ridiculous." I glanced over to the steps to see Eld dragging a clean bucket over to the staircase. He dunked his cloth into the water and began to wash the staircase. "You two- to the right- need to shut up before Levi hears you bitching."

We worked in silence for at least 10 minutes before I heard a light knocking behind us. Gunther turned so quickly, I fell off his shoulders and to the ground. I groaned and rubbed my back. I glared at Gunther as he helped me off of the ground.

I saw Eren standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Sorry. I was looking for heichou. I'm done with my orders."

"Next floor up. He's opening all the windows."

"Thank you." He saluted me and walked away. Gunther knelt down again and I climbed onto his shoulders. It took another five minutes and I was finally done. "I'm going to sweep the next floor. Why don't you help Eld?" Gunther nodded and walked over to Eld rubbing his left shoulder. I picked up a broom and made sure I didn't dirty up the stairs Eld had already cleaned.

I bumped into Levi as he was leaving the room. He quickly caught my arm and steadied me. "I'm going to go check that brat's work."

"Hey, remember he is a newbie." I said as he disappeared down the stairs. I began to sweep and heard Petra talking. I paused and leaned up against the wall to listen.

"Heichou doesn't seem like the one to follow orders." Eren said. "He used to be like that. He used to live in the underground city. He was actually a thug until Commander Smith pulled him out. He respects him for that. Helena is the one that doesn't follow the rules." Petra said chuckling.

"She seems respectful to me." Eren muttered.

"Oh she is! But Helena is just like her brother. She reacts and asks questions later. I think the only person she listens to is Heichou." Petra paused sweeping and smiling at Eren. Eren glanced around nervously and stepped closer.

"Is it true that they are together?" Eren asked. My eyes went wide and I was praying that Petra would just lie. If Eren knew that, he would think I was getting extra special treatment and I didn't need some brat to run to Erwin complaining. I mean Erwin knew about us, but he made it clear that if we got one complaint we would be separated.

"No one really knows. They do share a bond. You see, Phillip, Helena's brother made heichou promise to protect Helena if he ever died. Heichou isn't one to break a promise." I turned around to see Levi walking towards me. I put a finger to my lips and he stood behind me listening too.

"She doesn't seem like she needs protection. She seems to be higher rank than the rest of you." Eren said.

"Eld is heichou's right hand man, but Commander respects Helena greatly. She has the highest solo kills out of all of us, so naturally people are going to think she out ranks us. It's great though because Helena doesn't look down at us. She is a good woman." Petra gave him a grin and that's when Levi reentered the room. Petra dropped her head and quickly went back to sweeping.

"You call that clean. Do it again and Eld will watch you." Eren quickly nodded and saluted Levi. "Heichou, where am I sleeping tonight?"

Levi paused and folded his arms over his chest. "Dungeon. We have no idea when your Titan powers will take over. Until we do, you'll stay in the dungeon. Now hurry, Eld is waiting." Eren nodded quickly and dashed out of the room. I watch him take off down the stairs and heard a huge thud.

I glanced over the banister. Gunther was glaring down at Eren, who was lying at the bottom of the stairs. "We are waxing the stairs! What made you think it would be a good idea to race down them?" Gunther hissed pulling Eren up.

I shook my head and went back to sweeping. I heard Levi call me and stepped into the room with Petra and him. Levi was staring out the window and pointed up the pathway. I saw a cloud of dust and narrowed my eyes.

"Is she coming to dissect him?" I asked as I watch Hanji came into view. Levi shrugged and pulled off his cloth that was covering his mouth and nose. "Keep her busy until dinner."

"Me? Why me?" I hissed.

"Because I sure as hell am not doing it." Levi muttered walking out of the room. I growled and threw down my broom.


	17. Chapter 17

I groaned and sat down rubbing my eyes. Petra handed me a mug of tea and plopped down beside me. I finally escaped Hanji. Levi owed me majorly, that had to be more difficult than fighting Titans. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Levi sit down beside and Eren sat next to Petra.

"What are they going to do with those Titans?" I looked up from my tea and looked at Eren. Gunther choked on his tea and stared at Eren wide eyed. No one ever really asks about the wellbeing of the Titans because honestly none of us gave a shit. The only one that really seemed to care about the Titans was Hanji and well, now Eren. I guess it makes sense since he is a Titan after all.

"They will eventually die after shit for glasses are done with them." Levi muttered.

"Why are you worried?" Oluo asked chuckling. I smacked him on the back of the head. He choked on his tea and glared at me. I gave him a fake smile back and finished off my tea. I heard a bang and turned around to see Petra opening the door for Hanji, who was rubbing her face that was red from hitting the door.

"Are you constipated? Did you happen to get stuck on the toilet because you are late?" Levi muttered into his mug. "I'm actually quite regular, thank you for asking." Hanji said, she plopped down beside Eren and began discussing the Titans.

Eren looked like he was hanging onto her every word. "Can you tell me more about that?" Eren asked. All of us jerked our heads towards him. We all looked at each other and stood up quickly leaving before Hanji went off on her tangent. I almost wanted to tell the kid to retract his statement but I knew it was no use. Eren was a sponge, he wanted to know all he could about these Titans and honestly probably wanted to know about his little issue.

Everyone went off to their rooms and I began walking towards my room when Levi grabbed my arm pulling me into his room. He locked the door behind me and crashed his lips into mine. I kissed back for a couple minutes then lightly pushed him back.

"I can't spend the night while he is here." I whispered. Levi growled and grabbed my chin. "But he's in the basement."

I pushed his hand down, "Do you really want me to be sent to another squad? Erwin said to keep us a secret from him and you know why."

Levi shook his head and took a step back crossing his arms over his chest. "Erwin wants you helping me and Hanji with training him."

I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Why does he want so much of my help? The others outrank me." I mean I wasn't complaining, but it was odd that Erwin had all this fate in me when the others had been around much longer. I honestly felt kind of guilty about it. I hope they didn't think I was getting special treatment because I was technically seeing Levi romantically.

Levi sighed heavily and leaned up against his desk with a cocky grin on his face. "Erwin trusts you more than you others."

"Because I am with you." I whispered sadly. Levi grin dropped off his face and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him. "Don't be ridiculous. It's because of your skill and probably because you question him when he needs to be question. Erwin enjoys a challenge. He did hire me after all. And besides, you are closer to Eren's age than the others. He might open up to you more."

I sighed heavily and place a smile on my face, "Thank you. Now, I need to go to bed. In my bed, Heichou." I leaned against him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

000

I woke up to pounding on my door and sprinted to my door tearing it open. Eren was standing there with a panic expression on his face. He looked me up and down; I raised an eyebrow and blushed when I noticed I was in a big tee shirt and my underwear. I snatched up my pants and began getting dressed while he stood there. "The Titans we captured were killed last night."

I cursed and threw on my jacket. I grabbed Eren by the back of the shirt and dragged him down the stairs. "Hanji is probably losing her shit." I muttered when I saw the others calmly waiting by the door.

I followed the others towards the Titans and saw that Hanji was on the ground screaming at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Not again." Oluo muttered staring at Hanji. I nudged him and gave him a glare. Hanji's screams were heart wrenching. She really did love these Titans, they were her children. It was weird but that was Hanji for you. Levi made his way towards Erwin while I stood next to Eren. He looked so nervous and was fiddling around with his cloak.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed Eren tense up. Erwin leaned his head between us and I sighed. "What do you see?"

Eren gaped at Erwin and I stared at him. I knew exactly what he meant.

"We have an enemy in the mix of us, sir." I mumbled. He stood up straight and gestured for me to follow him. I caught Gunther's eyes and he nodded stepping over to Eren while I followed Erwin, who quickly was joined by Levi.

We walked in silence till we got to Erwin's office. He gestured for me and Levi to sit down and he locked the door behind us. "Tell me your thoughts."

"Well, obviously it had to be a soldier, who killed the Titans. But I wonder if it was one of us. I think it's from another branch." I said. Levi leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest with a blank expression on his face.

"My bet is on one of Eren's moron friends." Levi muttered. I began racking my brain while Levi and Erwin discussed what should happen next. There were only two people in the cadet troops that I would think could pull something off like this. I gasped and both of them froze.

I stood up and walked closer to Erwin's desk. "Sir, is there a possibility that there are others like Eren?"

"Well, yes." Erwin said. I glanced back to Levi to see him sitting up and staring at me. "What are you thinking, Helena?" Levi asked.

"I'm sure the others aren't too please that Eren agreed to help us. What if the other human Titan is in another branch?" I asked, sure it was a crazy thought but at this point I didn't have the option to weigh the options. When in doubt, go with the crazier idea, somehow it always ends up to be that one that actually works. Or maybe that was just me.

"Or better yet: another cadet." Levi muttered. I nodded and looked back at Erwin.

"We have a mission coming up. We need to test this theory. If this person is smart enough to not get caught killing the Titans, they would be smart enough to know they need to attack Eren during a mission so it doesn't look odd." The more I spoke, the crazier I felt. If I was right, there would be no telling how many others were Titans. The more I thought of that the more I felt panic swelling in my chest. We really needed to get to Eren's basement. Humanity's last option might be in there.

Erwin smirked and nodded, "Helena, I want you and Levi to form a plan tonight. I want it first thing in the morning and then we will start training. We will be getting some cadets, hopefully tomorrow night."

I stood up and Levi followed me out of the room. He rubbed my head and I grinned. I pushed his hand away and smoothed out my hair. Most people would think that was just a cute gestured from him to me.

But I knew better, I knew that gestured was a 'good job Helena'. That gesture was way better than any kiss he could give me.


	18. Chapter 18

"RISE AND SHINE, EREN!" Hanji yelled slamming her fist into the wall. Eren screamed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. I flinched and smacked Hanji on the back of the head. "Levi said wake him up not give him a massive heart attack." I hissed as I helped Eren off the floor.

"Get dressed; you are getting trained today on how to control your Titan form." I muttered, he nodded and I dragged Hanji away, so he could have some privacy. Hanji said she was going to get the horses ready with Levi and for me to stay with Eren.

Eren appeared after ten minutes and saluted me. "I'm ready to go!"

I chuckled and shook my head, "You don't have to be so formal. Relax, Eren." His shoulders slummed and he quickly followed me out of the dungeon. We walked in silence all the way to the stables and Levi was already mounted on his horse holding Lady's reins. I took them from him and quickly climbed on.

"This is Luther. He is your horse from now on." Hanji said handing him the reins of a beautiful chestnut stallion that also had a completely white face. Eren grinned and lightly patted Luther before climbing on. Levi looked at me, "Show us the way, Helena."

Yesterday, I had found the perfect location where Eren could train. It was in the middle of nowhere so no one would get hurt plus it was rather close to headquarters in case we needed backup. I had no idea how his Titan form would react. In my opinion, I already had an awful feeling about this. He was just a kid, how was he supposed to save us all when he didn't even know how to control it. Erwin was being foolish.

I dug my heels into Lady and took off. Levi matched my speed while Eren was to my left with Hanji behind us. "Helena?"

I looked at Eren and noticed how stressed he looked. "I'm sorry... What- I" he began stuttering and I cocked an eyebrow.

"She does out rank you, but she doesn't have a title. You can call her whatever the hell you want." Levi muttered. Eren sighed in relief and I gave him a smile. Eren blushed and looked away quickly.

"She is assisting us because she is an incredible solider. She isn't getting extra treatment and the others know that." Levi hissed. I looked at him and smirked. I was thankful he said that. There was no telling what Eren was thinking. I saw the well about 400 feet in front of us and slowed Lady into a canter. We reached the well and I pulled Lady to a stop.

"It's a dry up well. I thought it would be useful." I muttered as I climbed off of Lady. Eren peeked into the well and looked at us. "What are you waiting for? Get in." Levi hissed. Eren nodded and quickly climbed into the well. Hanji peeked over and grinned at me. She patted me on the shoulder roughly.

"Alright! Change into a Titan!" Hanji, Levi, and I backed away and waited. We waited for about twenty minutes before I ran back over to the well to check on Eren. Eren was at the bottom on the well with his hand in his mouth. His hand and mouth were covered in blood. My eyes widen, so that's what changed him into a Titan. Pain!

"I can't do it, Helena!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks and was shaking from head to toe. I looked at Levi and he looked down into the well with disgust. "Climb back up."

"We will bandaged him up and meet the others to go over the pattern for the mission." I nodded and walked over to Lady to get the bandages.

000

"Are you sure that's right?" Gunther said peering over my shoulder. "Yes, moron. I picked this up directly from Commander Erwin this morning." I hissed. Squad Levi was directly in the middle of the formation, which was odd because they normally had us in the back or sides. Our squad was known for destroying Titans with ease. We normally protected the others but now it was like we were the ones being protected.

How are we supposed to lead the Titan to Eren if he was dead in the middle?

"Our formation will go as the following: Myself and Helena in the front. Petra and Eld behind Helena, Oluo and Gunther in the back while Eren will be directly in the middle of us." Levi muttered lazily pointing to our formation on the map.

"No matter what Eren must be covered at all times." I said sternly. All of them nodded and Eren paled over. Now that Eren couldn't change into a Titan, this was extremely important. Hanji had left ten minutes ago to go get her notes about Eren.

"Let's get some food and we will begin practicing our formation." Levi muttered. We began eating and Eren was talking about how he couldn't change into his Titan form. I noticed Eren had dropped his spoon and stood up. I began to each down for the spoon the same time he did.

All I saw was a bright light and felt something encase my entire body. I felt my heart drop to my toes when I saw a Titan hand around my body. Eren had turned into a Titan. I let out a scream as I tried to get my body loose. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but all I felt was fear surging through my veins and my only response was to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Release her at once!" Oluo yelled pulling out his sword. The others followed suit while Levi calmly stand in front of them. He held up his hand, "Everyone calm down!" Once I heard Levi say to calm down, I stopped struggling and more importantly stopped screaming.

"Heichou! You are too close!" Petra screamed.

"Goddamn it, Eren! Put Helena down!" I was beginning to frantically trying to get myself loose and when I looked up at Eren, he was doing the same. If I didn't break free soon, the others were going to kill Eren. He didn't mean to do this, it was written all over his face. "I'm fine! Put your swords down!" I screamed.

"Helena, he almost killed you! Step away, Heichou! We will save her!" Oluo yelled again.

"I said calm down!" Levi said firmly.

Eren finally got himself free and I heard Hanji screaming in excitement. The Titan hand began to rot away and I got myself free quickly. I stumbled backwards and Levi quickly caught me before I fell backwards. His arms stayed tightly around me and that's when I noticed that the hand was holding the spoon I had bent down to get. Eren triggered his Titan form just by reaching for a damn spoon; I was just in the way. Levi slowly released me and looked at me. Hanji picked up the spoon and began studying it.

"Mount your horses. Training is over."

000

I wrapped my hands around the mug that was in front of us. We were just waiting for Hanji and Eren to join us. Levi was drumming his fingers angrily against the table. I glanced down at my hand that had fresh teeth marks on it. After the whole drama, we came back to headquarters then I spoke to the others. We all bit our hands to see the pain and that's how I finally showed them Eren wasn't the enemy.

"Levi." I whispered. He stopped drumming his fingers, "Eren attacked you then all of you decide to bite your hands. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"He didn't mean to do it." I hissed. I heard the door open and Eren walked in nervously. He quickly walked over to me and bowed his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Helena."

I smiled and began to open my mouth when Petra stepped up suddenly. "Eren, we know you aren't the enemy."

Eren raised an eyebrow and Petra held up her hand to show the bite marks on her hand. "We knew you never do that to yourself. It's too painful. So, we know you are willing to go through the pain in order to help us." Gunther said also standing up.

Hanji walked in finally and began excitedly talking about her thoughts on what happened early. "So, you are saying Eren can't turn into a Titan unless he has a purpose to?" Oluo asked. Hanji nodded and leaned back in her chair grinning from ear to ear.

"That would explain why I could change so easily when I needed to plug up the wall." Eren muttered.

"So, that means Eren isn't a threat?" Eld asked. Hanji smiled and nodded, and all of us let out a sigh of a relief. Levi stood up suddenly and locked eyes with me. I weakly nodded and stood up following Levi out of the room. I heard Eren ask where they are going.

"To speak to Commander. He placed them in charge of you." Petra smiled.

I followed Levi all the way to Commander Erwin's office. He wasn't there so Levi gestured me to follow down the hallway. He stopped at French doors at the end of the hallway and knocked twice. Erwin answered the door in his PJs and a book in his right hand. My eyes widen and I quickly glanced down.

"We have word for you." Levi said dully. "Of course, come in." Erwin muttered opening the door further for us. Levi looked at me with a smirk and I glared at him before playfully slapping him in the arm.

I stepped in first and watched as Erwin picked up a thick blue robe and sitting at the edge of his bed. "Well?"

"Hanji has discovered that Eren can only change into the Titan if he has a purpose." Levi said, he crossed his arms and leaned against dresser in the corner of the room. "So, this is good?"

"Yes and no." I said quickly before Levi spoke. That was my opinion. What if Eren became so afraid that he couldn't find a purpose to fight or worse what if he became so afraid he triggered the Titan in him.

"Explain your theory, Helena" Erwin said.

I took a deep breath, "If he can change with a purpose... What if something else triggered it? Like anger or fear. It could be deadly. Also, what if fear makes him not change? If he is so scared out on the field... What if we need him and he can't transform."

"He has so much anger towards the Titans, I can't see him not being able to transform." Levi said, he pushed himself off dresser and walked towards us. "That doesn't mean anything! He wants to fight for humanity but at what cost! He is a child; he is going to see his friends get killed. There's no telling what will trigger him." I hissed.

"He watched his mother get eaten by a Titan just like you. Helena, you can break through to him. You are our hope; you are the key to getting him to control himself." Erwin grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. I gulped and nodded.

I couldn't exactly say no to my Commander. So now, he wasn't just a dumb kid. He was the key, and I was the key master.


	19. Chapter 19

The mission was fast approaching and we had just finished training when we began to walk back to headquarters. Eren jumped off his horse and stretched. Oluo handed him his horse's reins and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"He's not your lackey, Oluo. Do it yourself!" I hissed, Oluo rolled his eyes and snatched his horse's reins back from Eren. Eren smiled at me and I began to take off Lady's saddle when I heard talking. I looked up to see a group of kids. They all looked to be around the age of Eren's age, and of course I remembered a few from Levi and I visited thm.

"The new cadets." Petra whispered to me. Eren looked up and his face broke out into a grin, he looked back at me and I nodded taking his saddle from his arms. Eren took off and I heard them greet him as he walked up. I finished up taking care of Eren's horse and walked over to the group.

"This is my mentor, Helena!" Eren said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the group. I recognized Mikasa and Armin that was about it. I was still stunned that Eren had just said I was his mentor. I was more his babysitter than his mentor. Since I was closest to his age, Levi and Erwin both agreed he would listen to me better. I don't think that's exactly true in Eren's case. He didn't care how old you were, if he thought something was unfair or ridiculous he was going to let it known. He wasn't going to let anyone silence him. I had to admit it was rather freshening to have someone like him around now.

"Humanities' Toughest Soldier!" I looked up to see a boy pushing Mikasa out of the way. I remembered him as being called Jean when Levi and I trained them. He was grinning from ear to ear and kept staring me up and down. I smirked and gave him a nod, I grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him away.

"I'll see you guys later!" Eren yelled waving over his shoulder. I met up with Levi and he motioned for me to follow him towards the kitchen. Eren muttered how he wanted to take a bath. Levi poured me a cup of tea and leaned against the sink. I took a sip and grinned as the warm liquid smoothed my throat. I think I only really trusted Levi's tea making skills, no one else could really make a good cup of tea.

"Erwin is giving every other troop a different map where we are stationed at different locations. We are the only ones along with Erwin that know we are in the middle." Levi said, he causally took a sip of his tea and looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. He was waiting for my reaction, I think most of the time Levi acted so calm and cool was to get under my skin. Gunther said my facial expressions always gave me away.

"Does-" I dropped my voice into a whisper as I looked over my shoulder. "Does he think that the person is one of us?"

"It's a possibility, but I assured him that me and you highly doubted it." Levi muttered. I gave him a tight nod and finished off my tea placing it in the sink. I was about to turn to leave when Levi grabbed my wrist.

"He wants you to distract the Titan once we get into the forest of giant trees." Levi's voice was firm and his teeth were clenched together. I could feel the anger flowing off of him and I couldn't understand why. I was just distracting; I could do that easily without getting killed. I mean how difficult could this Titan possibly be especially if it was another cadet.

"We have no idea what this Titan is going to be like." Levi hissed. His tight tighten around my wrist and I winced a little. His eyes widen for a second before quickly releasing my wrist.

"I can handle it. You know I won't die easily." I smiled and Levi relaxed a little bit. I muttered about how I was going to take a nap and left the room. If this Titan was going to be as bad as Levi was thinking, I needed all the sleep my body could handle.

000

"Are you nervous, Eren?" I asked. I was right beside Levi and Eren was in the middle of the group. I glanced back over my shoulder at him staring at the wall with wide eyes. Levi turned me back around and I heard Oulo talking to Eren.

My eyes ran along the faces of the new cadets and felt my heart race. One of these bastards could be the other human Titan. They might be even more deadly than Eren is in Titan form and my job was distracting it when we got into the forest. Levi's warning was actually now hitting me like a ton of bricks. There was a good chance this could be my last mission because of this damn cadet.

Erwin raised his sword in the air, "LET'S WIN FOR HUMANITY!"

There was a roar of screams and I tighten my grip on the reins. Lady began to paw the ground and the wall slowly rose up, I slammed my heels into Lady keeping close to Levi. The scouters began to hold back the Titans and once we made it out into the open, we began to break off into our groups.

"Keep your eyes open. Gunther, have a flare ready." Levi's voice was so calm and I was wondering if he was even thinking about our secret mission. We had only been riding for about two hours when I saw a black flare shoot up into the sky. Gunther fired one as well and I looked at Levi.

Was this the Titan we were hoping for? I heard the ground rumble and looked up to see a Titan. It was crawling towards us with this wild look in his eyes. "Helena, go!" I nodded and I shot forward attaching my cable to its arm. I ran onto its back and it reared up. I growled and sliced through its weak spot with ease. I whistled for Lady and jumped on rejoining the group.

Levi looked over at me and smirked. I glanced back at Eren, whose jaw was dropped. I turned back around and kept my eyes focused on my surroundings. It seemed like an hour or two passed before I heard another set of horse hooves galloping towards us. It looked like it was a man from Erwin's squad.

"Commander said to keep going." Levi looked back at Petra and nodded for her to continue to the next squad to spread the message. Petra broke off from us and galloped off. I looked at Levi, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I felt my heart pounding in my chest; I could see the giant trees in the distance and knew exactly what Erwin was doing.

Petra rejoined us after about 30 minutes. The trees were getting closer and closer. Before I knew it, we were entering the giant trees. This was it. We were either going to all get killed or capture this Titan.

"Keep your eyes open!" Levi called out and my hands tighten on the reins. All I could hear was my own heart beat and the sounds of Lady's hooves as they hit the ground. I focused all my attention on her ears; I knew she would feel the present before I could. After about twenty minutes, all I felt was the ground shaking and Eld scream out. I glanced behind me to see a female blonde Titan. This Titan was like none other, it actually had a human body.

As we tried to out run her, I watched as squad after squad was taken out easily by her. The more she raced after us murdering our men, the angrier I became.

"Heichou! Orders!" Petra and the others kept screaming for Levi to give them some sort of direction but he kept quite. I glanced back at Eren to see him raising his hand to his mouth.

"Don't you dare! Trust us for God's sake!" I screamed, I was about to risk my life to protect this kid and if he turned Titan, our mission would be in vain. Eren still couldn't keep his emotions under check once he became a Titan and right now that was deadly.

"The feeling you are feeling is normal. It is your decision on what you do." I tuned Levi out and kept my eyes glued to Eren. If he didn't listen to Levi, I was going to react by stopping him from biting himself. Whether Levi liked it or not, I was not going to allow this brat to kill us all.

He dropped his hand, "I will keep going!"

He had tears running down his face. I looked at Levi and my heart was pounding. We were about to reach the spot where I would spring into action. Levi grabbed Lady's reins, "GO!". I shot out of my saddle, my cable attached to a branch above me and I glanced down to see the horror in all of their faces.

"Hey! You ugly bitch!" I screamed. She swung her left arm towards me but I was quicker. I sliced easily through her hand and she came to a complete stop. I shot my cable into her forehead and dodged her right hand. I used my gas to fly around her neck and chest area. Right as she thought she was about to reach me, I would quickly disappear. She finally let out a frustrated scream.

"You have met your match, Titan!" I screamed as I slice through her left arm as I attached myself to another tree. My goal was to keep her moving and wearing her down, she had to keep her attention on me. If I kept slicing her arms and hands up, she couldn't grab me or the others. She was so focus on grabbing me that she had completely come to a stop. I hissed, I let out a whistle and flicked her off knowing I need to get her moving once again. It was slowing her down enough and giving Erwin along with Hanji time to set up.

I sliced through her right hand and dodged her yet again. She was getting even more frustrated and I couldn't help but smirk. She caught my ankle and I twisted out of her grip cutting off a few fingers.

"Helena!" I saw Levi raise the flare gun in the air and quickly disappeared into the top of the trees. I knelt down and covered my ears. Levi fired off his flare and an ear piercing noise attacked the sky. I climbed higher and watched as thousands of spears fly into the female Titan.

The cloud of smoke disappeared and I grinned as I saw that the female Titan was captured.

"Let's see who's behind the mask" I muttered as I flew through the trees.


	20. Chapter 20

I landed right above Erwin and Levi. Levi didn't even glance up at me; he gave a heavy sigh and glanced over the female Titan. "Helena, go to the others. You are in charge." I nodded and took off into the forest. I found them easily and landed right beside Eld.

"Great work back there, kid." Oluo muttered. I could feel the tension between all of them as they stared at me, some of them looked frustrated while Eren had the look of wonder written all over his young face.

"We have been talking and you knew about this mission, didn't you?" Gunther asked pushing himself off a nearby tree. "When Commander asked us that question when the Titans were killed... You answered correctly, right?" Eren asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yes, I did."

"So, he thinks it's one of us who is the female Titan." Petra asked. I shook my head and Petra raised an eyebrow. "Everyone is accounted for... Well the ones that are alive."

"Who could it be then?" Eld asked.

"Any military member. We will find out soon enough. My job was to slow down the Titan so Levi could reach the checkpoint to deliver the signal. We needed time so Hanji and Erwin could get everything ready. All those times Levi and I were late to dinner or didn't show up, I was practicing my speed. I knew the Titan was going to be like none other but I never imagine she would be that fast." I plopped down on a stump and rubbed my knee that was throbbing.

Thirty minutes went by and the forest broke out in a loud scream. I fell off my stump and covered my ears. I felt the ground shaking, "Get in the trees! Stay put!" I climbed to the very top of the tree and gasped when I saw a cloud of smoke. My eyes narrowed, "You bitch."

I was about to start flying towards where I knew they had captured her, but something deep within me told to stay put. I dropped down a few branches and they stared at me. I shrugged, but I knew exactly what happened. She had to have escaped or something. It felt like hours ticked by when I heard a flare go off close by.

It was green.

"It must be Heichou. Let's go." Gunther took off and I was frozen to the spot, something was off.

"Wait!" I screamed, I flew passed the others and saw Gunther in the distance. To his left was a cloak figure.

"Gunther! That's no-" I stopped mid air and felt my heart dropped. I watched as the cloak figure sliced through Gunther with a sword.

"GUNTHER!" Eren screamed. I jumped back to life and felt my heart racing. It was her. Gunther was hanging limply in the air as blood dripped off of him, his eyes were still wide. He must have realized it wasn't Levi.

"It's her! Protect Eren at all cost!" I screamed to the others. Oluo pulled Eren away from Gunther and we dashed through the forest, I had to get them out of the forest. I needed to find some way to signal Levi that something was happening.

I saw a green light behind us and gritted my teeth as the Female Titan sprinted towards us. "Do not break formation!" I screamed at the others. I kept looking back and knew we couldn't out run her.

"We need to fight!" Eld screamed. "Helena, we will hold her off and you can get Eren out here." Oluo said. I gritted my teeth and gripped my sword so hard that my knuckles were white. I knew they were right, but I didn't want them to lose.

"You can't!" Eren screamed.

"We are Squad Levi, have a little faith!" Petra chuckled.

I watched as Petra, Oluo, and Eld raced towards the Female Titan. I flew behind Eren and watched them battled her. They were actually weakening her and seemed to be winning. I was about to turned back around when I almost dropped out of the sky.

She easily bit Eld in half tossing him to the ground like a used tissue. I screamed as I watched Petra being slammed right into a tree by the Titan's foot and finally turned towards Oluo killing him with so much ease that it made me sick.

"Eren keep going and find Levi!" I screamed, rage was flowing through my veins as I flew towards her with pure rage circling throughout my body. I released my cable and spun nearly cutting off her right arm in the process; I just kept cutting away at her flesh to keep her eyes on me and only me. I was screaming in agony with each cut, she just took out all my friends in 10 minutes. The only family I had left!

"YOU BITCH!" I sliced through her hand again and gasped when she caught me with her right hand that regenerated. But to my surprise, she didn't crush me or bite me in half. I stopped struggling and looked up; she was staring right at me with this smirk on her face.

A blinding green light appeared behind me and a familiar roar broke through the forest like a knife. My eyes widen and I saw Eren in his Titan form racing towards us. He slammed into her and easily tore her hand off freeing me. He caught me mid fall and held me carefully in his hand.

"Eren! You shouldn't have done that!" I yelled up at him. He growled playfully and held onto me like a breakable toy. The female Titan had knocked off my 3DMG off of me so I was helpless. Eren was the only thing saving my life.

The female Titan had regenerated and sprinted towards us. Eren was slammed backwards and she grabbed me by my cloak slammed me into the nearest tree. I dropped about ten feet and felt blood pouring off of my head. I watched as she lifted her leg and I knew I was about to die, but Eren kicked her so hard she flew away from me. I was losing my vision and everything was becoming blurry.

Eren glanced down at me and knelt down beside me. "No... Y-you have to kill her... For the others." I whispered. Eren growled and stood up running towards the female Titan. I somehow pulled myself up into the sitting position. I rested my back against the tree and looked to my right to see Petra's body crushed up against a tree that was five feet away from me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her. Please! Forgive me." I whimpered. I leaned my head back and let the darkness take over.

000

Levi flew through the trees. He paused to catch his breath; they weren't where he left them. A roar broke out through the forest and Levi's eyes widen. "Eren." He jumped off the tree and began to follow the sound. His heart dropped when he saw Gunther hanging from the trees with a sword wound to the stomach.

He quickly looked away and continues on his journey. If Erwin hadn't made him refill on gas, he would have been here to protect them. Helena could have gotten killed and that's why Eren transformed. He had no other option. He came to a clearing where he looked down in horror.

Eld was in two pieces and Oluo was nearby looking like he was smacked out of the sky. And Petra was against a tree with her body bent backwards like she was punted into the trunk. His heart began to speed up as he searched around for Helena. His eyes finally found her.

She was sitting against a tree with her head hanging down. He couldn't tell if she was alive but he was noticing all the blood around her. He didn't remember jumping down from the tree and he barely remembered sprinting towards her.

He knelt down in front of her and slowly placed his fingers to her neck. He almost cried in happiness when he felt a strong pulse. He pushed her head back and growled. Her nose was bleeding and a bruise was forming under her left eye, she had a large gash on her forehead and her wrist looked broken.

"Helena!" He lightly patted her on the cheek. She didn't stir. He called her name again and slapped her a bit harder. She stirred a little bit and he called her name again shaking her shoulders lightly. He heard a groan from her and her eyes slowly opened.

"Levi?" She whispered. Levi grinned and quickly pulled her into his arms kissing her head over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Levi. There was no way I could have stopped them!" She was frantic and kept glancing over at Petra's body.

Levi lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were swimming with tears and Levi was trying so hard to stay strong. They both lost their family. Levi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cloth. He wrapped it around her head and picked up stick. He placed it against her wrist and heard her hiss out in pain. He took out another cloth and wrapped it tightly around her wrist.

"We have to find Eren and I need your help. Can you do that?" Levi said sternly. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw that familiar fire in her eyes. "Let's go! Follow me!" She jumped up and began to quickly attach her 3DMG back on. She swayed a little bit before Levi caught her elbow steadying her. She was pale and Levi felt awful that he had even asked her. She was in no condition to fight, but there was no other option.

They shot up into the sky and Levi took one look back at the others. He frowned and slowly turned around to have a good look at Helena. She had dried blood on her face and hands. Her dark brown hair had fallen out of its braid and flew behind her as she shot through the air.

The cloth that was tied around her head was already soaked with blood. Even with all the blood and bruises on her, she was still beautiful to him. He would have given up if she was killed. He was so madly in love with her, everyday she surprised him. She kept him on her toes.

"Is it just me or do you have a bad feeling about this?" She asked glancing back at him. "Knowing Eren, I was afraid the minute I heard his roar." Levi replied honestly.


	21. Chapter 21

I heard another roar echo through the forest and paused landing on a branch. "Where do you think he is at? Levi asked, I looked up at the branch above me. Another roar echoed, "North." I would switch between flying through the air and using my gas to jumping from branch to branch. I was running on pure adrenaline, I could feel the pain from my injuries screaming at me to stop. My brain was yelling at me to keep going and my heart was telling me that if I don't get Eren back we were all good as dead.

I saw Eren in the distance and I saw the female Titan attacking him. I increased my speed and Levi grabbed me from the sky. I stared at him wide eye and when I glance back I saw the female Titan eating Eren. I gasped and Levi shot back into the sky. I quickly followed and saw Mikasa trying to fight the Titan herself. Levi quickly blocked a blow from the Titan to Mikasa and I grabbed her pulling her into a nearby tree.

Levi landed, "Did it eat Eren?"

Mikasa nodded and I felt my heart stop. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have sent him off after the female Titan by himself. He wasn't powerful enough in his Titan form. "Is he alive?" I choked out.

"Yes, I can feel it." She said. "Let's get him back!" I hissed and Levi nodded. The three of them shot back into the sky and chased after the female Titan. I could tell my gas was low as soon as we got closer, "Where is he?"

"Her mouth!" Mikasa yelled, I nodded and heard Levi tell her to leave it to us. I knew Mikasa was powerful but I don't think she could handle the female Titan because I could barely fight her. I attached my cable to the back of her head and saw she was trying to grab me. I easily cut through her hand and sliced all the way down her arm.

I looked at Levi and realized that we needed to get rid of her arms before we could even attempt to get to her mouth. I began to work on her left arm while Levi worked on her right, I wasn't even resting, and I just kept cutting away until I saw her arm drop to her side. Levi was able to cut off her right arm and I quickly sliced through her jaw. The Titan's arm regenerate and she reached out for Mikasa, who was trying to get Eren out. Levi shoved her out of the way and landed in a nearby tree.

I was so focused on Levi falling that I didn't realize the Titan was reaching towards me. "Helena!" Levi yelled, but it was too late the female Titan slammed me as hard as she could. I flew backwards and my back slammed into a tree. I felt the air escape my lungs and I gritted my teeth in pain, I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. Evenutally I was going to pass out but I was trying my hardest to fight that feeling.

I attached my cable to her leg and began slicing away at her legs while Levi worked on the arms again.

The female Titan stumbled backwards and slammed down into the ground. Her arms dropped to her sides again and Levi quickly snatched Eren out of her mouth. I watched as Mikasa raced towards her but I quickly grabbed her. "You need to know when to walk away!"

She growled and nodded. I let go of her and we chased after Levi.

000

I watched as body after body was laid out to be identified and taken home. I walked over to the four bodies that used to be my friends. I knelt down and took off the patches of their jackets just liked Levi asked and said my goodbyes. I had tears streaming down my face until I pulled off the final sheet.

Petra still had her eyes open and her nose looked like it was snapped in half. She was still covered in blood and her eyes were still wide with fear. I choked out a sob and gripped onto her patch tightly. I broke down completely, she was the last person that was a part of my brother.

All of them were.

"Helena?" I looked up to see Levi. He sighed sadly and knelt down beside me. He slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and that made me break down even harder. "I couldn't save her" I choked out.

"Helena, you did everything right. Stop blaming yourself. And think of this, she is with Phillip now. She's happy and you have more people watching over us." Levi whispered. I nodded and he pulled me up. He led me over to Lady and helped me up on her. I handed him the patches and he placed them in his back pocket.

He climbed onto his horse. I watched as a soldier scream at Erwin saying that we had to get his friends body. Erwin said no. I remembered exactly where the body was. Levi and I almost got killed trying to get it.

"We tried to get it." I muttered. He whipped around, "Not hard enough."

Levi grabbed the soldier by his collar; he pulled him up and locked eyes with him. "She almost died. Shut up and get on your damn horse." He dropped him and Levi nodded for me to follow him. I did and once everyone was mounted on their horses, we were off towards the wall. My job was to watch after the supply carts that were carrying the dead.

I kept my eyes forward and tried to ignore the smell. I knew my friends were in there dead. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Levi staring at me. He quickly looked away and I did too. I felt rumbling and turned around to those idiots racing back with the body on their friend on their back.

"Morons!" I hissed. I watched as Mikasa raced to help take down the Titan. I went to help out and gasped out grabbing my side. I was pretty sure the last time the female Titan hit me I broke some ribs.

I looked at Levi, who was holding onto his leg. He looked up and shook his head like he was telling me not to worry about it.

I watched as Mikasa took on the Titan and unfortunately his friend that went with him died. "Drop the bodies." I looked up at Levi, who was ordering the men in the supple cart to dump them. My heart stopped and I looked at Levi pleading for him to figure out another way. His eyes were firm and I nodded.

"Do you want to die?! Do it!" I yelled, Mikasa and the soldier were racing towards us. Finally the men in the cart began pushing one body after another out. I watched as the last body tumbled out and really wished I didn't.

The first thing I saw was a hand that had a scar from biting their hands, the blanket flew off of the body slightly and I saw light red hair. I took in a sharp breath and looked away, "I'm sorry, Petra"

I looked up at the sky to see a group of birds flying overhead. I still remember what it felt like seeing them outside the walls for the first time. I felt hopeful that maybe one day, we wouldn't have to hide behind a wall.

I had to keep going. I lost my mother, brother, and now the sister I never had. I had to keep going for them. Levi needed my help in trying to get humanity back in our grasp. And I couldn't leave Levi. I loved him. I wanted to spend every single second, I could get with him. He put a spark back in my life that disappeared when Phillip died.

The wall was getting closer and closer. We weren't even gone a day, the looks the people were going to give us and the whispers that we were going to hear. They didn't understand the horror that was out there. They didn't see their teammates die before their eyes. They didn't have blood on them that wasn't even theirs!

I watched as the gate opened and I felt my heart sped up. We quickly reached the next gate and I slowed Lady down. Levi jumped down from his horse and I went to get off, he stopped me.

"Stay on and keep your eyes to the ground." He led his horse next to mine and the yelling began. I heard men say we were weak and I even had a man point to me saying I was the reason we weren't making any process because women made horrible soldiers. I growled and Levi grabbed my leg. I looked down at him and he gave me a weak smile.

I relaxed and nodded. Nothing I could say would make these people believe me. Nothing. Not a single damn thing and that had to be the most frustrating thing ever. I tuned out all of them until a plump man ran up to Levi.

My face paled over and my eyes widen when I realized who it was.

Petra's father.

I watched as Levi's world crashed around him. And I watched the look on her father's face when Levi handed him the patch from her jacket, I watched him break down with his wife. And finally, I watched as her family collapsed when Levi explained her body could not be retrieved.

I had seen so many families' reactions when they were told we lost their loved one were gone, and I also had the pain of spitting out the lines as well. I had to tell three families that their sons were dead and we couldn't bring their bodies back.

The Titans weren't just killing our loved ones.

They were also mentally and emotionally destroying us. And I think that was worse than the killing.


End file.
